


The Executives

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Male/Male sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: This is a shorter fun story, without my usual shoot ‘em up, kidnap/adventure type goings on. These are two very hot men who are the top executives of their own companies. They meet on a vacation and instant sparks ensue. This is hot, fun, cute and a little tender at times. Some moments of angsty hurt comfort with protective Jensen, but not a lot. It’s mostly a fun falling for each other story...and it’s cold as hell outside so I wanted a beautiful beach with warm sand in there. This is for my Bottom/Jared only friends. My other stories are all both. :0)Thanks for trying it out!





	The Executives

The Executives 

 

Chapter One - The Vacation

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki,” he told the travel agent, “yes, P-a-d-a-l-e-c-k-i.” The young executive paused, then added, “July 19th, 1982.” He thanked the person on the other end of the line and hung up. He leaned back in his oversized deep maroon leather chair, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. ‘It’s done,’ he thought, ‘now, just one godawful peaceful fucking moment is all I...’ 

‘BAM!’ Jared’s eyes shot open, as one of the double doors to his office hit the wall hard. A red faced man came stomping toward him, threatening to pop a vein as he leaned on Jared’s desk. This was Hank...his right hand. Jared surely would have lost his company by now, and had a stroke from anxiety if he hadn’t taken him on. 

Hank leaned over the desk, knowing goddamned well he was the only one who had no qualms about entering Jared’s office that way, “TELL me I’ve misunderstood.” Jared knew too well that the man before him had taken him to the ER when he forgot to eat or hydrate, fielded mooching family members and would-be suitors, led all the business politics that Jared absolutely loathed. He knew it, and the slight guilt of what he’d just arranged over the phone showed in his eyes.

As he opened his mouth to respond, Hank interrupted, "TELL me that you have NOT booked a secluded room at a secluded place AND refused to give your flight information to Katie, AND refused to take any security with you?” Jared knew Hank would be upset. This wasn’t what they’d talked about. Well, it was...but it wasn’t. Frankly, he hadn’t expected the man to find out so fast. 

As Jared opened his mouth to speak for the second time, Hank cut him off again, “NO!” Hank bellowed further, “FUCK no!” The young executive sighed heavily again, blinking his eyes for patience, while Hank continued, “I swear, Jared, you can’t ‘possibly’ think this is even remotely acceptable. That over wired genius grey matter of yours has to know this is a stupid idea.”

Hank challenged Jared with his concerned bloodshot eyes. The office door clicked quietly shut behind him. Katie had obviously decided they needed privacy. Jared opened his mouth again to speak, but once again was curtailed again by Hank, “Jared...you are the sole proprietor of a multi-million dollar company, which holds the rights to the one piece of baseline software component every goddamn technological giant is trying to get their hands on.” 

Jared knew this, of course. He’d created it. Admittedly, things had taken off a bit further than he’d imagined and were downright overwhelming most of the time, but he was proud of his product. It was much more capable than anything prior to it, and the competition hadn’t come up with anything to beat him. Tech geeks went nuts over it. 

Jared’s problem was he didn’t hire a bunch of developers and analysts to duplicate his work and expound from it, he did the design work, himself. He touched every formula, every feature, corrected every fault and tested every possible scenario before he ‘ever’ put it on his staff. His work ethic wouldn’t let him pay people for the things he could do. Unfortunately, he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

Jared knew it was a weak argument, but he sheepishly tried it out anyway, “I’m not a celebrity, Hank, I’m just a software developer. No one will know who I am.” Hank looked preposterous, his face full of outright disbelief, “Are you fucking kidding me? Jared, that might be how ‘you’ see yourself, but ‘you’ designed the world’s most in demand piece of software component. I know you haven’t accepted the fact that you’re a goddamned multi-millionaire, but the rest of the tech world certainly has and they’ll go to any lengths to...” 

“I know,” Jared’s resentment showed in his eyes. “I know and thanks for the reminder, Hank,” he bitched. Hank rubbed his face, then scooted a chair up and sat in front of Jared. Three years ago, Jared had been taken advantage of by a thought to be love interest and it had taken it’s toll on the poor kid’s ego. Hank knew Jared still beat himself up over it and he really didn’t need to be reminded of it...still, Hank couldn’t help the level of protective concern he held. 

Hank softened, “Look, Jared, you’re not just the boss, you’re my friend. I know this is way more than you envisioned, I get it...and I know that big heart of yours has taken beatings from this position we’re in and it’s pained me to see it. The facts stand, Jared. Even though you avoid the big restaurants and sit in the corner in our meetings, wear the backwards hats and baggy clothes, people ‘still’ see you. They’ve seen you and they’re watching. I can’t, Jared, I can’t let you go without somebody watching out for you, okay? It’s just the reality of your situation. This is your life now.”

Jared argued, “But I’m not fucking eight...I can reserve my own trip, plan my own excursions, walk on the beach, have a drink without losing it and blubbering my deepest dark secrets. Believe me, I’ve learned the hard way. I’m not going to give out my codes and I don’t need any fucking statues standing in dark corners staring at every move I make. If anything is going to bring more attention to me, it’s walking around with fucking security on a private island.” 

Hank argued exasperatingly, “Well, what if scouts from HP or Intel see you? What if Microsoft happens to be conducting a seminar? You have no idea who might see you and open a quick Skype to rat out your location. I’m ecstatic you’re finally taking the counselor’s advice, ‘finally’...it’s a few years late, but you’re doing it...but Jared, if someone exploits you it’ll tear that healing vacation to shreds.”

Jared sighed in frustration. Hank pushed, “Just two. They stay away, but they’re able to get to you if needed...other than that, you’re not to be bothered. Just let me send two,” he pleaded, then waited for Jared to consider it. Meanwhile, both men’s cell phone’s vibrated with a text message. Something was up with the latest software upgrade. Jared started to stand, but Hank held out his hand and stood first, “Sit.” 

At Jared’s look of irritation, Hank reiterated, “That’s why you’ve hired forty seven people.” Jared fumed, “They can’t fix it like I c-,” “Jared,” Hank interjected, “They can’t learn if you keep killing yourself to do everything. Let me check it out first. Sit.” Jared sat back down, unhappy and frustrated. Hank made a quick call. “Yeah,” he paused as he listened. Jared’s eyes were glued to his. 

Forty five minutes later, Hank followed Jared back into the office and dropped into his chair, as Jared reclined in his own. After rubbing his eyes, Hank reluctantly gave in with a sigh, “Well, okay...so they don’t know ‘everything’.” Jared’s eyes remained closed. Hank leaned forward, “But they’ll get there...and especially if you practice taking some time off.” 

Jared looked at Hank, “My name is on that software.” Hank sighed, giving Jared his knowing smart ass ‘Duh’ look. Jared argued louder, “Well it ‘is’. I can’t just blow it off without making sure I know what’s going on with it. Isn’t that what we’re always hearing from our interested buyers and competition? Always about the integrity of our line...our top level of corporate responsibility...our pride about knowing people are getting the best of the best. You’re always telling me that.” 

Hank rebutted, “Yes Jared, of course it is, but I’m also always telling you to utilize the people you have on staff because that’s what you hired them for.” Hank loved this genius but he was trying his patience. He leaned forward for emphasis, “Look, you simply have to let yourself decompress by not answering any calls or texts from any staff but me, and especially and absolutely do NOT log on and work.” 

Jared argued, “But what if it’s something the leads can’t fix? Our customer’s shouldn’t have to wait.” “Jared,” Hank argued back, “it it’s ugly, I’ll contact you.” Jared sighed. This wasn’t in his makeup. He’d made the reservations, but now he wasn’t so sure. Hank could see the conflict, “Jared. You will not cancel, is that clear? You need this.” Hank held Jared’s gaze until the software genius nodded in silent agreement. They both knew if Jared didn’t get away, his mental and physical health were going to take a serious dive. 

Jared took out the travel brochure and placed it in front of Hank. His confirmation numbers were written on the front. Hank studied the material for a moment, then looked up over his glasses, “You’re planning a commercial flight? Why?” Jared shrugged a shoulder, “Why not? I’m sick of the subterfuge. I want to be normal.” Hank didn’t respond to that but he didn’t look happy. His eyes went back to the resort information. 

Jared argued further, “I CAN be trusted to live like a normal tourist for two weeks, you know. It’s a remote tropical island where nobody knows who I am and no one will be trying to trick me or bribe me or twist any software secrets out of me. I really truly can survive, Hank, I promise.” 

When Hank simply sighed and looked at Jared, the software giant further argued, “I’m not gonna get so drunk that I blabber our bank account passwords to some one night stand, alright?” Hank suddenly looked more worried, “You’re planning one night stands?” Jared started to answer, then stopped. He hadn’t quite meant to blurt that out. Then his defensive ire returned, “Well why the hell not? Everybody ELSE gets to. I’m not saying I’m GOING to, but do you know the last time when I...” Hank held up a hand, “Ah! I get it Jared, I get it.” 

Hank sighed, then took a moment to calm down and soften his tone, “Look, I know you’ve become more sheltered the last seven years because of your success. And believe me, Jared, I’ve witnessed first hand the toll it’s taken on you. You probably feel like you’re in a bubble.” Jared gave a ‘tsk’ mocking sound, looking down miserably, “A shrinking bubble.” 

When he looked back up, his eyes were filled with the sadness and helplessness Hank had been seeing far to often lately, “I can’t even go to the movies...grab a Starbucks. You’re always getting on me for hiding in my own little world but the reason I don’t go out is because they’re always with me. I can’t fart or jerk off because they’re right outside my door. I have my own gym at home with no people in it because the public gyms were all too out in the open. I’m trapped. I’m just a software nut, not a fucking senator.” 

Hank leaned forward again, “Jared, you’re a multi-millionaire. You can buy your own jets and go anywhere you want, any time. If we ever find a trustworthy merge and expand our staff, you’ll be able to buy yourself a couple islands. You won’t ever have to come to work if you’d finish training the incredible backup leads we hired.” Jared looked at him, painfully, “It’s not me.” 

Hank sighed, “I know,” he gentled, and he did know. He had watched this successful wonder give tons of money to the children’s hospital down the street, the rescue shelters for animals, to his own relatives who never contacted him unless they were out of money. He’d watched this gentle techie giant pay for a waitress’ chemo treatments because she didn’t have medical insurance, and he’d watched Jared treat his staff like overworked little treasures by paying for their vacations every year, throwing in holiday bonuses and serving them breakfasts every morning. 

Hank continued softly, “I know, my friend, but that’s why I have to do my job. If you won’t be cautious, then I have to do it for you. You’re worth too much...and not just monetary...there’s a lot more to come from that mainframe between your ears in the future and it’s gonna take the world by the balls even more than it already has...plus I care. You go with protection, kid.” 

Jared rubbed his eyes and sighed, “Fine.” Hank visibly relaxed. He felt the angina in his chest loosen up. ‘Thank god,’ he thought to himself.

 

Chapter Two -The Island 

 

Jared felt the tropical heat on his skin the moment he stepped out of the plane. He glanced around from the top of the roll up stairs and spotted a few minivans with signboards on them. Descending, he walked over to the one with ‘Hodgkins’ written on it, his alias for this trip. 

The drive to the opposite side of the island took only twenty minutes. The solid green tropical foliage along the side of the highway was mixed with huge brilliantly colored flowers. San Maartin had been pretty, but an overabundance of touristy businesses had given it a crowded feel. 'This' was remote, exactly like the ad Jared had seen in the executive’s website. 

The main resort building was the first place they stopped. Jared checked in and looked around while a couple of attendants in khaki shorts and collared flowery shirts unloaded everyone’s luggage and sorted it into separate jeeps. There were only seven people on Jared’s flight from the main island, and only three of those had come here. The rest had gone on to one of the other two resorts on the island. 

The building was built like a huge hut with hallways and banquet rooms. Jared saw a sign with arrows to the gym, pool and billiards. Through one open side, he could see another huge hut building with a stage and bar inside. Just down from that was a smaller hut filled with rental items, such as surfboards, flotation devices, bicycles and chairs. There were tennis courts off to the side, surrounded by thick green bushes. 

“Mr. Hodgkins?” Jared turned and was greeted by a resort employee who smiled and held out his hand, “I’m Arendell, your personal attendant while you’re here.” Jared smiled and took the offered hand, “Thank you Arendell, it’s nice to meet you.” The man seemed instantly relieved about something and Jared wondered if he was used to dealing with so many well to do guests, he was never sure who was going to be nice, or not. 

Arendell guided him toward the front of the building, while he explained it was his mission to give Jared the utmost relaxing and worry free experience possible during his stay. Jared was not to hesitate to ask for anything he wanted, day or night. They climbed into a topless Jeep, as Jared turned to ask, “I can’t call you ‘any’ damn time, don’t you have other guests...and you do sleep, right?” 

Arendell hesitated for a moment, looking at Jared. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever been asked that before. He finally smiled at Jared’s innocently inquisitive look, “I am ‘your’ personal attendant, Mr. Hodgkins. Every guest has someone like me and I work twenty four seven. You may ask for things ‘any’ time, and yes, of course, I do sleep but my pager ‘will’ wake me.” 

Jared processed that for a moment before turning back toward the front of the Jeep. "Oh," he said softly. Arendell further explained as he pulled the Jeep into the roadway with a delighted smirk, “I am in charge of everything. I do housekeeping, cooking, stock your kitchen, do your laundry, and I arrange anything you might like to try...massages, yoga, water activities, island tours, anything at all. I drive you anywhere you want and take you sightseeing. OR, I leave you completely alone. I am at your beck and call.” 

Arendell waited for his guest to absorb that. He rejoiced mentally at his good fortune. This particular young man was definitely not the entitled snobby type of millionaire he was used to. Jared glanced at him with an embarrassed response, “I hadn’t realized we all had someone like you when I booked this place. Holy crap, it might take some getting used to. Thank you.” Arendell grinned to himself. 

They drove parallel to a long white sand beach. Jared found himself enraptured by the stunning blue’s and greens of the water, blending into white capped rolling waves that were gliding up onto the sand. After a few minutes, they stopped at a little wooden sign marked ‘forty nine’. 

Jared sat in awe for a moment. Everything was so quiet. Two other Jeeps passed by, but they were electric and almost completely silent. He could hear the ocean on the opposite side of the cottage. Between the Jeep and the front door, there was a dirt path overgrown by shrubs and trees. It was extremely private and exactly what Jared wanted. 

Arendell began unloading his guest’s luggage, as Jared mindlessly grabbed a couple of the bags and walked toward the path. His attendant raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and followed, trying hard to recall if he’d ‘ever’ seen a guest carry their own luggage before. The pathway was thick enough to feel like it’s own little rainforest. Jared turned back and smiled because from his front door, you couldn’t see the Jeep anymore.

Arendell watched the crazy rich man smile as he took in the greenery and the polished wood of his bungalow door. Jared sat his bags down and ran his fingers over the carved moulding. Arendell sat his own portion of the luggage down, and keyed open the door for Jared to enter first. The young traveller stood with his mouth agape for a moment, drinking in his first view of the inside.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, as his widened eyes travelled over polished wood floors and walls, granite tile supporting a gas stove, plush layers of white throw rugs scattered around thick cushioned furniture. Everything was the epitome of comfort and lavish spoiling. Jared wasn’t used to this, but he might actually ‘get’ used to it real damn fast. He supposed if he ever started spending more of his earnings on himself, he could stay places like this quite a bit. 

He stepped in, then slowly walked around the room, taking everything in. He looked out the slider and saw a sunken hot tub surrounded by a mini bar, fridge and two cushioned chairs. There was a little table with two more chairs, a rock fire pit and a little barbecue. The sand from the beach ended right at Jared’s unit, so he knew he could walk through more thick foliage and be only a little ways from the water. 

Arendell put Jared’s bags in his master suite, then returned to show Jared how to run the lighting dimmer switches, ignite the gas fireplace, and where he could find the list of group activities and social functions. He showed Jared the stocked fridge and furnished kitchenware. He picked up a flip phone off the counter and handed it to him. The device was labeled with a sticker that said ‘Arendell’. Jared only had to push the call button inside and the device would open a two way talk line between them. 

They gravitated into the master bedroom suite where Arendell stood with his hands folded while Jared looked around. This room was just as impressive as the main living area. There was another fireplace in the wall between the bed and a jet tub. It was gently glowing with little blue flames. The bathroom was huge with double granite tiled everything, a see through glass shower, and a little sauna room. 

Arendell showed his dazed guest how to remotely work everything, even the accordion drapes that covered the bedroom slider door, which led to the same back courtyard. He showed Jared the Wifi hook up, the television and the bedroom lighting controls. “So, what do you think?” Arendell waited, as Jared looked at him in shocked disbelief, “What do I think? How could anyone not like all ‘this’?”

Arendell smiled, “Well, I'm happy you're pleased, but remember if there's something you can't find or think of, please ask. Are you hungry? I'm assuming it's been a long day of travel for you...I am happy to make you a fitting welcome stir fry, fit for a king, if you’d prefer not to go out.” Jared realized his stomach had been growling this entire time and he wondered if Arendell could hear it. 

Two hours later, Jared laid bonelessly in a hammock between his patio and the beach. He was sipping his third beer, watching the end of a beautiful sunset and wondering how the hell he’d been able to relax. With the pending adjustments he wanted to make to his latest upgrade swimming in his head, Jared had fully intended to pound away on programming formulas after he ate. Yet, here he lay, lazily unable to fucking move...feeling worthless to the bone, as the layers of anxiety he normally held peeled away. 

There was something in the food, Jared's sluggish mind was sure of it. He ‘never’ felt all boneless and giggly, and he ‘certainly’ never took his mind off work...he ‘especially’ never had three beers. He was fucking drugged on his first night here. ‘Great,’ he mentally bitched. He’d promised Hank he would be fine, and now he’d been poisoned. 

Jared thought he heard faint voices, but due to the dense shrubbery around him, he could only see a few feet of beach and water in between them. It was starting to get getting dark. Worried about walking into the damn hot tub without the outer lights on, he figured he better get out of this fucking hammock and get inside. Now, if he could just remember that technique Armorall showed him to get out of this damn thing. 

'Wait,' Jared concentrated, 'was his name Armorall or Amerin? Fuck.' Frustration invaded his thoughts, as his sluggish limbs failed to move on command and get him out of the netted trap. He hoisted himself to the side, immediately realizing he’d screwed up the technique. Jared cried out as he flipped and hit the dirt. 

Jensen Ross Ackles had been walking back from dinner with his trusted companions. The early evening was warm and beautiful, quiet except for the calming ocean. They exchanged comments about ongoing business, when suddenly a loud cry gained their attention. “Whoa,” the sound was followed by a prominent ‘thud’. “What the fuck,” Jensen cursed, as he saw a man fall out of his twisted hammock and hit the ground. 

Jensen jogged toward the patio, glancing around to see if anyone else might be staying in the same unit. Unsure of his welcome inside someone’s private courtyard, Jensen carefully knelt at the man’s side and felt for a pulse. The man was on his stomach, literally face planted with one hand under his mouth and the other laying open on the ground next to gushing beer bottle. Jensen grabbed the beer bottle on the ground next to him and handed it to his team so the unstable individual didn’t cut his hand on it. 

The pulse was sluggish but strong, so Jensen began moving aside massive amounts of unruly hair to see the man’s face. Christ, he had a lot of hair. Jensen put a hand on the stranger’s back, “Hey, you hit the ground pretty hard, you okay? Hey, you awake,” Jensen shook him slightly. He watched the younger man’s eyes blink heavily. He moaned, then moved his limbs in an uncoordinated effort to try and pull himself up.

Jensen kept two hands on the hammock victim, trying to steady him as he lifted himself clumsily and sat back on his haunches. Jared swayed prominently, as he struggled to make sense of what the hell just happened. Jensen grabbed for the younger man’s forearms to keep him steady. Jared squinted, trying to focus on who the hell was hanging onto him, but nothing was clear. “M’sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing a clumsy hand over his face. He felt a grip tighten on his upper arms, so he figured he must be tilting. 

Jensen smirked, “You don’t have to be sorry. Can we help you get inside?” Jared nodded, then started to get up, but wouldn’t have made it without the strong support of the nice man in front of him and one of his friends. “S’thefood, I think,” Jared mumbled, swaying dangerously as they stepped toward the slider, “s’somthin’ in it.” 

As they worked Jared inside, Jensen added, “Well, I don’t think it’s the food. It’s probably the beer. It’s a higher alcohol percentage here. If you’re not used to their local brand, it’ll get you.” Jared tried to register that bit of information, as he felt himself lowered onto a heavenly soft surface. It felt blissfully wonderful, especially compared to the ground. 

He laid back into a sea of floating cotton and silk. ‘Oh, it’s my bed,’ he realized. “Mmmmm...th’nksomuch,” he mumbled, as he turned his head to the side and nestled himself into the luxurious highly priced ‘fit-for-an-emperor’ bedding. God it felt amazing. 

As he drifted, Jared wondered who the tall muscular man was who had helped him. He had a nice voice, smelled nice too. He was strong. Jared had felt the muscular shoulders as they supported him. He would have to stop falling out of hammocks, or doing other dumb things, if he wanted to get laid by someone like that. His knee hurt a little, but he was too tired to look. He felt something cold and wet touching it, which stung for a few seconds, then the unmistakable feeling of a bandage being applied. ‘Huh,’ he thought, he would really have to look at that tomorrow.

When Jensen noticed the bleeding cut on his fellow guest’s knee, he told his security team to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. Every bungalow had one. He dabbed some antiseptic wipes on the injury, applied a thin layer of salve, then topped it off with a bandaid. When he was finished, Jensen noticed the inebriated man had fallen asleep. 

Jensen pulled some of the comforter over the younger man’s body. As he did so, his eyes did a quick perusal over the chiseled facial features, the long nicely built torso and tapered waist. This kid was gorgeous. He wondered if the beauty was here on behalf of an employer, or if he ‘was’ the employer. Jensen had definitely never seen him before. The kid’s cute apology and thank you earlier spoke volumes about his character.

Jensen willed his dick to stay down. The poor kid was drunk, and he was vulnerable. Jensen grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and tried to get some of the dirt off he’d noticed on the kid’s face. Of ‘course’ it wasn’t necessary, and he knew his damn companions were going to give him shit, but he still smiled when the sleeping beauty moaned happily and snuggled deeper into the covers, the innocent eyelids never opening. 

Jensen couldn’t help it. There was something angelic about this person. He wasn’t the usual clientele he’d met around here. He was heart-stoppingly cute, but not just that...he didn’t fit in. The kid’s clothes were middle of the road nice, not purchased at high end stores. Jensen now wondered if he was somebody’s rich kid or nephew...or maybe somebody’s intern. He prayed such a youngster hadn’t been caught up as someone’s paid escort. That thought didn’t sit well, as Jensen pictured somebody using this innocent like that.

“You done staring, boss?” Jensen grumbled at his assistant’s interruption, “Yeah yeah,” then turned and walked to the door. He glanced at the kid once more, then lowered the lighting until the room was left with the soft blue glow of the fireplace. Jensen’s team locked up the doors before they left. 

 

Chapter Three- The Meet & Greet

Jared stood under the hot steamy shower for what seemed like an hour. His sinuses had taken a beating from yesterday’s long day of traveling, the shift in climate, and the overabundance of alcohol in his low tolerance system. He awoke completely ensconced in thick cushiony layers of surrounding comfort, mounds of pillows around him, yet with a raging headache and unsettled stomach.

Jared didn’t even bother unpacking his hygienic supplies. The complimentary shampoo’s, shower gels and soaps were of the utmost luxurious qualities that felt amazing on his skin. He took his time lathering loads of the stuff all over his body, washing every nook and cranny twice, just to get the moisturizing qualities to reach everywhere.

Jared reluctantly turned off the water, wondering if he’d already surpassed the hot water limit that was included in his hundred thousand dollar stay. He pulled one of the plush body sized towels from a hook outside the shower and rubbed it over his beat red body. The hot water had made a difference on his sinuses, but the little cut on his right knee had loudly complained, at first. 

Jared had forgotten about his wound until he stepped under the steamy water. Someone had put a bandaid over that knee last night and he had no idea how to thank them. Actually, maybe that was best, since it had been bad enough to know someone had seen him fall off his own hammock. He picked up the drenched bandaid from the shower drain and threw it away, not wanting Arendell to find it and be grossed out. 

The attendant had sent Jared a silent message this morning that he was going to leave breakfast and some Tylenol on the back patio for him. Jared pulled some loose cotton white pants on and walked out back. It was another beautiful day. He supposed there were probably ‘only’ beautiful days here. He heard the waves from the beach, as he sat down at his table and investigated all the silver covered dishes. 

‘Good God,’ Jared thought in disbelief, as he started to uncover things. There were different kinds of meats, differently prepared eggs and a variety of breads and mini pastries. Jared realized the lids were hot, and that the trays under them had some kind of charging feature that kept them warming the food for long periods of time. He wondered what time Arendell had actually set them up here. 

Jared would have to talk to Arendell about wasting food like this. He wasn’t a Pharaoh, for chrissakes. He never ate like this. He would also like to know how the attendant knew to leave two little Extra Strength Tylenol’s next to his plate. His thoughts were distracted, however, when he spotted the best part of his breakfast table. Dead center was an ornate carafe of hot organic espresso coffee. ‘Fuck yes,’ his mind chanted.

Forty five minutes later, Jared was feeling way overstuffed as he sat back in his chair. He’d been hellbent on tasting everything, even though he’d felt the lining of his stomach screaming at him. He sipped his fourth cup of blessed holy bean while his headache finally receded. 

Jared contemplated what the hell he was supposed to do next. He wasn’t experienced with time off, nor was he used to indulgences. He eyed the evil hammock, noticing the thing had been straightened out and now looked innocent and alluring again. The fucking thing didn’t like newcomers, or tech geeks, that was for sure. 

Jared spotted a man running a slow trot by the water’s edge. He was shirtless, with a pair of loose shorts on, his bare feet padding on the wet sand. The man looked well fit from here, and confident, like he’d done that a lot. His body was lightly tanned and pretty damned beautifully proportioned. Jared thought he looked completely at peace and in his own little world. 

Jared thought perhaps he would try a beach run for himself, while he was here. He was an experienced runner, but after things got crazy and demand went wild for his product, Hank had insisted he work out at home. If he went running outside, there were embarrassing security men trailing him. Jared thought it was ridiculous. Now, he was confined to long workouts with 3D fake outdoorsy videos. At least with his tech skill, he had managed to make the video’s and sounds realistic. 

Jared checked the time on his resort flip phone and realized he’d let almost half a day pass by. So far, he hadn’t done squat and he wasn’t used to it. He stood up and stretched, then gave Arendell a call. While the attendant was on his way to clean up, Jared walked toward the water, quickly mesmerized by the hypnotic ocean.

He padded barefoot toward the water, feeling the warm powdered sand give way beneath his bare feet. It squished between his toes, his feet almost smiling up at him from the feeling. It had so many years since he’d seen the ocean up close. The warm breeze blew through his cotton pants, penetrating the thin material and whispering through his hair. 

Jared was quickly realizing why people did this vacation thing. The times where he felt like screaming in infantile frustration, banging his head on the wall, or throwing a piece of hard drive at his own reflection were coming to mind. He hadn’t been prepared for the fast paced demand, hadn’t seen it coming, and certainly didn’t know how to deal with it. Meetings with greedy powerful people and all the users he’d come across...it was enough to bury Jared into a deep well of despair and hopelessness because he couldn’t identify with it. He couldn’t understand why people were like that so he had to retreat in order to stay away from it. 

Jared smiled, as he reached the edge of the ocean and the seventy five degree saltwater rolled over his feet. As it retreated, his bare feet sank in the wet sand. He walked a few feet further, until the incoming waves barely touched the bottom edge of his pant legs. Jared stood there, transfixed by the peace of the moment. He didn’t notice the runner was coming back his way. 

Jensen had been hellbent on losing his two right hands. They’d been here for two days, working on the Parkins deal with him. It was supposed to finalize before Jensen’s trip, but hadn’t. Yesterday afternoon, there was a problem with the Merchants Warehouse rumors, which had to be addressed asap. Jensen was able to send off his assistants this morning to handle other pertinent emergencies themselves. 

Jensen always went for a run the minute he was free. It was his routine breakout activity every time he came here. He would hit the sand with his bare feet and head for the main bungalow and back. An easy three miles, just to breathe and reinforce the fact that he was truly in his bubble of paradise. 

Jensen couldn’t stop picturing the cute hammock flunkee from last night. The kid had been drunk, and probably didn’t remember it, but Jensen couldn’t forget that number ‘49’ bungalow and the innocent hunk inside. The feel of the tall solid muscular build hadn’t escaped him, and the way he put his trust into a perfect stranger. 

It really was ‘not’ Jensen’s business, but it bothered him that the kid was alone, for some reason. If he was high notoriety, he probably wouldn’t be without some kind of escort, so who was he? You couldn’t afford this place unless you were doing quite well, but if he was rich, he certainly wasn’t a show off. The younger man was cute ‘and’ interesting. 

As Jensen first loped by ‘49’, he braved a quick glance to the back entrance. He looked away fast, when he realized there was someone at the table, facing him. He kept going without turning back, but the two second visual of a shirtless adonis seared into Jensen’s brain. ‘Fuck,’ he mentally bitched, now he was ‘doomed’ to keep thinking about this newcomer. 

On his return, Jensen casually spotted a lone individual standing just inside the water line, looking out toward the open sea. The shirtless wonder became familiar. Jensen grinned inwardly, as he took in the slightly tanned body, chiseled chest and abs, and very long arms and legs. 

Sexier than fuck protruding hip bones barely held up a pair of the thinnest white cotton pants Jensen had ever seen and didn’t do much to cover this man’s sculpted muscular thighs and full groin package when the wind blew. ‘Christ, and he’s barefoot,’ Jensen fixated, until the kid turned away from him to look back at his bunglow. Jensen was even more lost with the gorgeous backside until he noticed Arendell approaching.

They exchanged a few words, and when Jensen got within a couple yards, Arendell smiled and waved, “Hi, Mr. Ackles.” Jensen smiled, in return, “Hey Arendell.” The gorgeous kid turned to look at him, and Jensen wasn’t sure how he hadn’t lost his footing when the most stunning eyes he’d ever seen locked with his. 

Jensen played it cool and smiled, “Hi,” as he casually ran by. The responding “Hi,” was friendly, and the soft half smile that accompanied it held an air of shyness. ‘Holy shit, he’s fuckin’ hot.’ Jensen wasn’t sure he would ‘ever’ be able to concentrate until he hunted this beauty down and spoke to him, now. Christ, it was one word, but the melodic sound of that gentle “Hi” was delivered with the cutest fucking half grin and...was there a dimple? 

Jensen willed himself not to turn around as he gained more distance between them and got closer to his own bungalow. This trip was becoming exceedingly more interesting by the minute. He struggled not to overreact, just yet. 

Jared walked back to the unit next to his attendant, who had offered to drive him around the island for some sightseeing. “Who was that,” Jared asked? Arendell replied, “He is a recurring guest here. He’s been coming here about three years now. He’s ‘very’ nice and I’ve worked for him several times.” Jared nodded, “Oh,” glancing the length of the beach where the runner had gone, just barely making him out. 

“So, there are nice ones,” Jared said, as they continued inside. Arendell chuckled knowingly, “Why yes, every so often, there are nice ones. I don’t know if they’re so nice as ‘you’, but they’re pretty polite, at least. Mr. Ackles won’t let me dote on him too much, kind of like you. He stacks his dishes like you before I pick them up and tries to keep his towels and bedding neat, like you. He found out I was missing my daughter’s birthday once when I was supposed to be working for him, and he flew me back to San Maarten and paid for it. He and his fellow guests took care of their own needs overnight. It was really quite unnecessary and a total surprise, but he was adamant.” 

Jared looked at him startled, “Wow.” Arendell smiled, “It isn’t necessary to feel indebted to attendants, the resort really does pay us quite well...and we get to meet many interesting people. Our families are aware of our busy schedules and that we can’t make every event because of it. No guest should ever feel like they are guilty of indulging in the things they pay for while they are here. I stopped trying to explain that to Mr. Ackles.” 

Jared thought this over while he grabbed a loose t-shirt, some flip flops and sunglasses. He followed Arendell to the Jeep out front. On their drive to the outskirts, Jared asked, “So, who are the guests you said were staying ‘with’ Mr. Ackles, do you know?” Arendell answered, “I think they are some kind of assistants. They joke and seem very close so even if it’s a professional relationship, Mr. Ackles seems to depend on them a lot. They never spend the whole time here with him. They just escort him here, then usually leave within a day.” 

Jared nodded, thinking that over, as his driver turned his attention back to the road. He was curious about this Mr. Ackles. Maybe the guy was single. They passed some small little shops, then hit the open paved highway where Arendell started explaining about the history of the island. When they started climbing on a winding road toward the top of one of the mountains, Jared had to will himself not to look down too much or he’d have a panic attack. This wasn’t a wide road and there weren’t any concrete barriers to keep them from going over the side. 

Jared soon found himself parked at a flat lookout area where he could get out and enjoy the view. “Oh wow,” he remarked with reverence. He could see the three mile white sand beach, another resort far away with another beach, miles of beautiful forest terrain with greenery and stunning cliffs with waterfalls. It looked like something from a wall calendar or a magazine. 

“This is absolutely breathtaking, Arendell,” he said, “what a beautiful place to call home.” The attendant was smiling at Jared’s stunned expression, but explained he was actually from a neighboring island. He worked on this one, but lived on another one six miles away. They used viewfinders to see far away neighboring islands, as Arendell explained who lived there. Some islands were all native residents, only, with no tourism, some had opened up to a few businesses like this one, just to keep revenues coming and support the preservation of the land. 

They got back in the Jeep and headed to the opposite side of the island, which held the third resort. Jared browsed through a small shopping area before they hit a fruit stand with some of the freshest juiciest coconut and mango Jared had ever tasted in his life. A few hours later, Arendell returned Jared to his bungalow. 

Before he left Jared to relax, Arendell reminded his guest of a Meet&Greet event later in the evening. He explained the casualness of the event and how it offered new guests a way to meet others without too much pressure. Jared looked undecided, but promised to at least consider giving it a shot.   
As Arendell headed for the door, Jared remembered something he wanted to ask him, “Arendell, how did you know I would have a hangover this morning? You left Tylenol. How did you know to do that? I mean, I know somebody helped me off the ground last night, but I...I have no idea who it was and I think I would have ‘known’ if it was you. Did someone you know tell you about it?” 

Arendell thought for a moment before answering, not wanting to expose Jared to any embarrassment, but also wanting to adhere to a promise he’d made, “I can only tell you that I received a text you might need something for a hangover and be a little bruised this morning from a fall out of the hammock.” As Jared closed his eyes and sighed in reluctant acceptance, Arendell rushed to assure him, “The other guest knew I would be worried so he wanted me to know. He would ‘never’ want you to be embarrassed or worried about this...he was only concerned.” 

Jared felt stunned that someone had been so thoughtful about his dumb ass clumsiness. He really expected a bunch of rich snobs to be here. “Oh,” he said, “and, I suppose you’re not allowed to tell me who it was so I can thank him, right?” Arendell sighed reluctantly, “I am sorry, Mr. Hodgkins, he doesn’t want to be identified.”

Jared felt disappointed, but decided not to push Arendell further and put him on the spot. At least he wouldn’t have to face whoever it was and know he’d been a clumsy dork in front of him. He would just have to accept that he might never find out who the guest was that helped him off the ground and tucked him into bed...oh, and also bandaged his knee. 

After a couple hours of lounging, Jared decided to walk the beach to the main house for dinner before the Meet&Greet. He had successfully stayed off his laptop for twenty four hours now and was mentally congratulating himself. He could even have a drink or two, since Arendell had explained he would be hanging around the resort if Jared didn’t want to walk back. 

Arendell had gone over some specialty drinks with Jared that really packed a punch. He educated him on the local beer and how it was three times as strong as the beer back in the states. Jared now understood why he was completely inebriated last night with less than three. The young software genius vowed to himself he would be more cautious with his lightweight ass from now on. 

During his walk, Jared thought about the well built runner who had passed him earlier. He wondered whether he would be there tonight. The man was hot as hell, not an ounce of fat on his muscular physique. He wondered if the guy was single...and whether he liked guys. Jared had noticed the deep green piercing eyes when they’d greeted each other. Arendell said the man was nice. If Jared were to have any kind of interlude this vacation, it would definitely be with ‘that’ guy. 

Jared wore a silky grey button down short sleeve shirt with his white pants. Though he’d been told the gathering wasn’t dressy, he didn’t feel like showing up in a crappy tank top. He brushed his hair and smoothed it back with wet fingers, then dabbed on a bit of woodsy scented cologne he found in his bathroom. He left his five o’clock shadow. It was vacation, after all. 

Inside the restaurant, Jensen took a booth and waved a pleasant greeting to Arendell when he saw him. The attendant glanced around first, then came over and slid into the booth. Jensen knew the man was always worried about getting in trouble for becoming too chatty with other guests they weren’t working for. He knew he could protect Arendell from that, however, if needed. 

“So,” Jensen started, “how’s things?” He sipped his beer casually, as Arendell returned with a knowing grin, “Things are just lovely, my friend, and don’t bother playing it cool...I know what you want.” Jensen feigned innocence, with a hand to his chest, “Me?” He sputtered mockingly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about...I’m just happy to see you.” 

Arendell shook his head, still grinning as he argued, “I can’t betray my guest’s privacy...you know this.” Jensen argued, “Who the heck’s asking you to do ‘that’?” Arendell chuckled knowingly, “I saw the way you looked at him, my friend.” Jensen sighed, then rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. “Whatever, it’s not important,” he said as he looked around. 

Arendell waited, while Jensen picked up a breadstick and started nibbling on it, looking pretty damn convincing at feeling sorry for himself. Arendell warned him again, “I cannot betray my guest. He deserves his privacy!” Jensen ordered his normal swordfish delicacy from the server who arrived. After she left, he leaned in closer, “Your loyalty is always highly commendable Arendell. I’m kind of shocked, though, aren’t you sort of abandoning your guest right now? He’s obviously alone somewhere, shouldn’t you be getting his dinner instead of sitting here with me?”

Arendell’s jaw dropped, looking clearly insulted, “I didn’t abandon him. He chose to walk here and he knows I’ll be hanging here all night in case he needs a ride back. I would ‘never’ abandon my guest, especially someone as nice as Jared.” Jensen grinned slowly, as Arendell sputtered, “Goddammit, Ackles!” 

Jensen chuckled smoothly, “So, he’s coming tonight...and he’s walking...and he’s nice. Thanks for that...oh, and his name is Jared. You’re full of good info tonight.” Arendell looked put out, “Unfuckingbelievable, stop tricking me.” Jensen chuckled again, “I just asked a question, my friend.” Arendell shook his head, “Don’t you my friend me, it was a trick question and you know it.” 

Jensen knew Arendell wasn’t truly pissed. The two of them had developed a trusted friendship over the last few years and that included lots of banter. Still, Jensen understood Arendell had a job to do and he rarely ever interfered with that. This was just something he couldn’t seem to get off his mind...those eyes and that perfect backside. “So,” Jensen cheerily tried a more direct approach, “aside from walking here, having a terrible time with a hammock when he’s under the influence, and being gorgeous as hell, this Jared is nice. What does he do?” 

Arendell looked immediately insulted again, “I can tell you nothing more. He doesn’t deserve me talking about him, for sure.” Jensen took another sip of his beer, looked closely at Arendell, then smiled, “You like him.” Arendell argued, “That’s not relevant.” Jensen said, “Beg to differ, buddy, you like him and that can’t be said for ninety five percent of the guests that stay here. You said he was nice. Is he nice as me?” 

Arendell kicked Jensen under the table before he leaned over in a huff, “He doesn’t trick me into saying things, that’s for sure. And yes, I like him...and if you’re interested, I’d rather have him wind up with you than some selfish vulture, so feel free to go for it. I’m not helping you, though. I’m leaving because I don’t want him to see me with you.” 

Jensen smirked to himself as he watched Arendell slide from his booth and disappear. He enjoyed a few more sips of his beer before he spotted some white cotton pants out of the corner of his eye. Heightened sparks of awareness filled the air, as the person in those pants was seated directly behind his own booth. ‘Holy fuck, that’s him,’ Jensen thought. 

He heart rate pounded as he listened in as best he could through the thick walls and planters between them. Within a couple minutes, he heard the melodic voice from this morning converse with one of the servers in fluent spanish, then attempt terrible french with another, but give up and laugh at himself when it didn’t go as well. Jensen grinned to himself at the whole exchange. He had been just as charmed as the servers were. 

This ‘Jared’s’ laugh was really cute. Jensen wondered if he stepped out of his own booth and asked him to have dinner with him, would it be too forward? He sat nervously holding his thumb between his teeth for a moment, thinking it over. He was alone right now. The servers had left. The timing was perfect if he would just get up the nerve. Jensen’s server suddenly returned. She sat the swordfish entree down and offered to replace his beer. As soon as she left, he took a deep breath for confidence, slipped out of his booth and turned around. 

Jensen usually entered a situation quite poised with utter confidence. This sudden flooding of doubt was unsettling. For some reason, playing it right with this kid was extremely important to him. The young man was actually back to back with him, so Jensen had to side step a little just to be seen. He kept a few feet between them to avoid too much of an invasion of personal space. 

Jared felt happy and more relaxed than he’d ever been. The staff was delightfully accommodating and friendly. For someone who never vacationed, he was beginning to embrace the down time a little better. He was apprehensive about the social event in the lounge later, but tried to stave off those nerves for now. He would get through dinner and then decide whether he was staying, or not. 

After following Arendell’s recommendation and ordering the swordfish plate, Jared sipped his beer and looked around. On his second sip, an unexpected familiar voice sounded to his left, “Hello again.” Jared froze his tilted bottle, swallowed quickly and turned his head. Electric sparks of recognition almost prevented his ability to speak, as he recognized the hot as fuck green eyed GQ model who ran by him on the beach this morning. 

Somehow Jared managed to blurt out a gravelly response, “Hi,” but couldn’t manage a smile yet. His brain was still trying to process that this man was actually standing before him. Christ, the man was gorgeous, and his eyes were warm and a most beautiful shade of green. 

Jensen really should have been quicker on the uptake, but goddamn the kid was even more stunning up close. “Uhm,” Jensen cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for interrupting your privacy. I’ve actually been hemming and hawing over asking you to have dinner with me and it took me this long to get up the guts. Would you,” Jensen put his hand on his chest, “would you accept an invitation to come have dinner at my table with me?”

When Jared didn’t immediately respond, Jensen quickly added, “I totally understand if you say ‘no’...I’d really like to get to know you, but I certainly respect if you’d rather have privacy.” Jensen waited while bouncing on his sandals a bit. This kid didn’t know him, at all, and he really hoped he hadn’t just fucked everything up by being too forward. 

Jared processed for a minute, his memories going right back to the ugly relationship from three years ago that he’d been so screwed up over, and how long it took to recover from that...he reminded himself how terrible he was at picking people and that this was probably just someone so strikingly hot he wasn’t thinking straight. As the weak part of his brain blurted out, “Sure, I’d love to,” Jared’s inner conscience grimaced, ‘not again’. 

Jared reminded himself that Arendell liked this guy, as he slid out of his booth. He took his beer and silverware with him, following the older man’s inviting motion to slide into the booth behind him. Jared mentally begged himself not to drop anything or look as nervous as he felt. His eyes flickered over the older man’s black silk short sleeve shirt and long shorts, as he slid into his own side of the booth. Christ, being this close was definitely more telling than this morning’s quick perusal. The older man was over the top hot. 

Jared noticed the other man seemed to be slyly checking him out, too. His eyes seemed to be quickly glancing to Jared’s shirt and face. At one point, their eyes met and both smiled, looking away sheepishly at being caught. Jensen ate up the adorable way his counterpart shyly looked down. ‘Christ, he definitely has dimples,’ he thought. He found himself fixated on those lips and the slight five o’clock shadow for a moment.

“I’m Jared,” the young man spoke first. Jensen quickly shook himself from his distracted schoolboy stupor. “I’m Jensen...Ackles,” he held out his hand across the table. Jared took it and smiled, almost unable to let go of the warm grip. As they pulled their hands back, Jensen tilted his head knowingly, “Just Jared?” The kid pushed his hair back on one side, suddenly looking nervous as he added, “Hodgkins.” 

Jensen studied him for only a second before commenting, “If that’s an alias, don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ve got a good reason for it.” Jared’s eyes darted a little, looking either upset at being so obvious, or guilty about using a fake last name. Jensen wasn’t sure which it was but he didn’t care. He didn’t know this kid well enough yet to read his emotions, but he certainly understood the need for confidentiality in some settings. 

Jensen tried to soothe him, “It’s really more common than people think. I’ve had to do it before. I really do get it.” Jared looked grateful at the understanding, but he still seemed unhappy about it, “Thank you for that...I hate it, actually.” 

Jensen studied him further, trying not to ‘look’ like he was studying. Something about this kid screamed he was out of his element. This rich scene wasn’t his comfort zone, yet here he was. Jensen’s senses were on overload, as he forced himself not to stare and make the kid even more nervous.

Jared’s food arrived, giving them both a distraction. “This looks delicious,” he commented. Jensen said, “It is. I think it’s the best thing on the menu. Did Arendell recommend it to you too?” Jared smiled, “Yes, he did.” Jensen grinned, “It’s the first thing he recommended for me too when I first started coming here. So, how’s he doing for you?” 

Jared answered, “I think he’s trying to do too much, but he looks kind of confused when I tell him he doesn’t need to do something for me. I don’t want to insult him. It’s just so much. He took me for an island tour today...it was really cool. I’m just not used to this.” After enjoying their first couple bites of fish, Jensen asked, “So, when you say you’re not used to this, is it because you don’t vacation much?” 

Jared shrugged, “Well, I really don’t have much experience with taking time off. I went camping about seven years ago and I think that was the last time I was away from work.” Jensen argued in disbelief, “Seven years? What have you been doing all this time?” Jared opened his mouth, then suddenly stopped himself. Jensen shook his head and held up his hand, “No, it’s okay. What I mean is...are you a workaholic? Someone who never stops?” 

Jared looked relieved at Jensen’s understanding, but he still felt like a heel for not being open about his work. He contemplated, “Well, I do have this problem where I like to do everything myself. I’m worried that my work is going to be flawed if I take my eyes off of it, so it’s hard for me to just let other people take the reins. I have good staff, but I do a lot of the work anyway. It took a lot of years to get something where I wanted it and letting people just run with it is....” 

Jared shrugged, “It’s just foreign to me.” He nervously brushed his hair aside and started eating again. Jensen watched him for a few seconds in silence. He sensed Jared wasn’t quite confident about his need to do everything himself. Maybe there was a problem with it and he’d been pressured to take on partners he wasn’t happy about. The young man had probably been badgered about it, either recently or in the past.

Jensen kept the conversation going, “You know, I’ve invested in a lot of companies, partnered with some. No matter what your expertise is, I have to say your work ethic is highly commendable in this day and age.” When Jared looked up, Jensen continued, “All the immediacy to get things mass produced for profit causes loss of integrity. These giants make money but everybody’s pissed off at them all the time and they have to hire loads of conflict resolution employees just to take the complaint calls. It’s damn refreshing to meet someone who doesn’t think that way, Jared.” 

Jared smiled sweetly, grateful for Jensen’s compliment. Jensen then added, “BUT, at some point you doing everything yourself takes it’s toll on your health. If your product is in demand, then that kind of pressure can really be damaging.” Jared rolled his eyes and looked aside, “Yeah, it’s done that a few times.” He looked back at Jensen, “I was supposed to take a break a few years ago, but I didn’t...we were too busy.” He shrugged, “And even though I’m finally here, I’m going crazy without logging on or calling to see what’s happening.” 

Jensen nodded, “I get that...and I’ve done it. I don’t do it anymore, but I did the first half of my career. So how long have you been hashing it in the business world?” Jared answered, “I worked on something for about thirteen years, all through college and then after. It started to take off seven years ago, so I just sort of held on for the crazy ride. It’s been...quite terrifying actually,” he admitted.

Jared’s self deprecating downward smile was too fucking adorable. Jensen couldn’t stop responding with his own grin every time the kid did it. He had this way about flicking his hair back, too, that was a total turn on. Jared’s mannerism’s were addicting to watch...everything he said, the way he moved. Jensen was becoming fucking smitten just over dinner. 

“So,” Jared turned the conversation toward Jensen, “do you like to run on the beach a lot?” Jensen fixated on the lovely shade of grey mixed with hazel for a few seconds, then shook himself and smiled, “Yes, I feel free. It’s opposite from a treadmill or the asphalt. Sometimes I run in my office because there’s no time to go out, but running on the beach is a rare treat. I do it right away when I get here.” 

Jared smiled in understanding, “It sounds really cool...like something I’d like to try...maybe later this week.” Jensen perked up, “Well, let me know if you want a running buddy.” Jared smiled, “Okay.” Jared asked about Jensen’s business, so the older man explained how he’d built his business from the ground up with a few initial investments that turned equitable. He kept re-investing and once enough capital started returning, he added an assistant, then another. They became worldwide investors within about the first eight years, then kept going for another ten. Jensen had been in business for almost twice as many years as Jared. 

Jared looked amazed that Jensen seemed so comfortable with the business side of things. He wasn’t uptight or nervous about anything, like Jared was. “How did you know how to do all that? And how did you know what people to trust?” Jensen balked at himself, mockingly, in response to Jared’s innocent questions, “Don’t even ‘think’ I hit the ground running. I didn’t know squat about what I was doing for years. I made a LOT of mistakes, dumb investments that turned out to be nothing... ‘AND’ I trusted the wrong people. If I seem confident now, it’s only because I’m past all that. Believe me, I learned a LOT that I didn’t wanna know. Made me smarter, and a lot stronger, that’s for damned sure.” 

Jared listened closely as Jensen continued, “Now my ‘rocks’ in my organization are my two executive managers. They also happen to be my security heads. I have hundreds of employees, tendrils into so many financial avenues at one time, I could never run it successfully by myself. I can’t watch everything all the time and I can’t be everywhere at once. They’ve been with me for the last ten years and it’s a huge piece of mind.” 

Jensen asked, “Do you have someone like that?” Jared said in earnest, “Yes. I do know what that means to have someone you can trust completely. His name is Hank and he does ‘everything’...he especially does the things I don’t like.” When Jensen paused during his chewing, Jared explained, “I don’t like the business side of things, but Hank tries to handle most of it. He helps me keep sane during meetings when I have no idea why we’re even there. These people are just...” 

Jared shook his head, “I’m not very good at politics or games. I’d rather just avoid it all, but because it’s my product I have to go with him. I honestly don’t know what a good deal looks like anymore, everything is so skewed and...I guess about making money.” Jared looked a bit guilty for his admission, “I know that doesn’t sound very grateful, I mean at least people are after my product but...I honestly just want to work. I want to make it better and expand on it. The negotiating crap is just...it’s not me and without Hank I’d never get anywhere.” 

Jensen watched his dinner companion with soft understanding in his eyes. That was a huge amount of honesty coming from a stranger who didn’t know Jensen from any asshole on the street who might want to take advantage of him. Jensen was mesmerized by this person. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming need to protect him, “Jared, you’re a rare gem in the dog eat dog business jungle. Don’t ever let anybody tell you it’s wrong to be that way.” 

Jensen ate more of his dinner while Jared stewed over that for a few minutes. Finally, Jensen added, “The negotiating of deals, mergers and all that isn’t for everybody and it’s okay to admit that. I don’t have a marketable skill or product, so I invest in them and move them around. I try and find the need somewhere and support it, then move on when it’s running well. I fit pieces together. In the process, I deal with slime balls all the time, but I also get to see interesting ideas for inventions, new patents being recorded, get to watch people achieve great successes. I fuel businesses, get them off the ground and support their expansions. I move money and contracts around so it works for everybody. It takes learned skill, but it also takes a close knit trustworthy staff that isn’t going to screw me. I have to watch my back constantly, and I have hired hands that do it too. If you’re the foundation of your company, the creator so to speak and the actual person who is going to be it’s future, then they’d be nowhere without you. The problem is you’re vulnerable when you’re that important. You’re vulnerable without protection. I’m seriously glad you have this Hank, but knowing only what I know, so far, my question would be, is he enough or does he need help?” 

Jared thought that over for a few seconds, taking the concern he read in Jensen’s eyes at face value. He wondered why the hell he was talking to this stranger so much about everything, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “No,” he blurted out before he could think, “no, he isn’t enough. He used to be, but now the poor man’s exhausted all the time. I know I need to do something but...it’s just so hard to trust anybody. I’ve had so many meetings and offers and...the people I’ve met are just so selfish. Hank deserves better. My staff deserves to be led in the right direction.” 

Jensen noticed the kid hadn’t said that ‘he’ deserved help, too. He was more worried about his staff, then he was about himself. “So,” Jensen sipped his beer, “how many people have you looked at to help Hank?” Jared really shouldn’t be saying all this, but he was so tired of it all and Jensen seemed genuine so he kept going, “About six...and I’ve listened to merger propositions just to get their already trained exec’s to partner up with him...I’ve talked to investors, but no one cares about anything but money...even if they have to screw the customers to get it. They offer the stars and the moon to get me to hand everything over to them, but...I’m afraid the wrong people will just kill our reputation.” 

Jensen studied him. He wondered if this young man had been betrayed or hurt somehow, maybe screwed over big time. Jared wasn’t sharing too many tidbits, but he did seem to need to vent somewhat. Jensen had been screwed over too, but for some reason the thought of it happening to this nice young man brought out an uncharacteristic protective streak. 

They finished their meals, talking a bit more about the services on the island, then headed toward the Meet&Greet lounge. When Jensen hesitated at the entrance, Jared looked at him unsure, “Are you not going in?” Jensen twisted his mouth up to the side, “Well, I usually skip these. I went to them in the past, but I don’t really fancy them now.” 

Jensen swore his dinner companion visibly wilted in front of him. For some reason, this felt like something he had to immediately fix, “Actually, I was going to attend this one tonight...only because I thought I might see ‘you’ here. I got lucky when you showed up for dinner earlier.” Jensen smiled, as Jared’s soft “Oh” was accompanied by an adorably shy grin. ‘Holy fucking Jesus,’ Jensen’s thoughts scrambled for coherency. 

Jensen was pleasantly surprised when Jared looked up at him, “Well, I was actually kind of going just to look out for you too. I wouldn’t normally be caught dead in one of these.” Jensen grinned, “Really,” feeling something weird happening to his insides. Jared looked back into the lounge, nervously, so Jensen went out on a limb, “If you’d like to give it a shot, I’ll certainly be happy to go too...keep watch over you, anyway.” 

Jared took a moment to catch up. He glanced over confusedly, “Keep watch over me?” Jensen said, “Well, let’s just say you’re going to be the shiny new toy to some of the regulars here.” Jared looked immediately alarmed, “No.” Jensen argued with a soft smile, “Oh yeah.” Jared argued back, “No,” shaking his head this time. Jensen chuckled, “If you wanna try it out and do some of the games, go for it. They’re not all bad people. Some of the games are fun. If any leeches get too bothersome, I’ll help you out...with your permission, anyway.” 

Jensen watched the kid process that. Jared didn’t look as uplifting about this social event, as he had a minute ago. Jensen thought maybe the younger man was about to high tail it out of there, but Jared actually took a deep breath and looked resignedly back at him, “Alright, let’s try it, but if anyone thinks they’re gonna get lucky, they’ll be sorely disappointed.” 

Jensen shook his head with feigned sympathy, “You’re gonna break their poor hearts.” He smirked when Jared rolled his eyes. “You know, you might meet some dashing hottie in there that sweeps you off your feet.” Jared looked at him with a knowing smirk, “What makes you think I haven’t already? Come on.” 

Jensen stood there with a priceless look on his face, as his dinner companion headed for the lounge bar. The little shit had thrown him off guard and it didn’t happen often. He watched Jared exchange greetings with the bartender, then saw Arendell come up and talk with him. Knowing the kid was safe for the moment, Jensen went the other way and busied himself exchanging conversation with his own attendant, then went on to some people he already knew. 

He glanced back at Jared throughout the reception several times, unable to stop his eyes from landing on that perfect backside in those thin white pants. Jared had one foot propped on the rod below the bar, leaning forward on his elbows. Visions of grabbing him by the waist and pounding into him from behind really needed to stop or Jensen’s silk shorts were going to be sporting something embarrassing. 

Jensen moved around the room, as he casually kept his eyes on Jared. The younger man had definitely attracted attention. Two women who tag teamed every newcomer here approached him right off. Jensen watched Jared refuse the drink they wanted to buy him with his cute charming smile, then he craftily moved out of the sandwich they had him in. Those same two women had chased Jensen a couple years back until he finally let them know he was gay. 

Jared’s next attempted suitor was someone Jensen didn’t know. He wasn’t pushy, just someone who leaned on the bar and talked with Jared for awhile. It seemed to be a favorable conversation, at first, but Jared’s face changed to obvious irritation, as he took his drink and left the bar. ‘Another one bites the dust,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

Jared talked with a group of men and women for a few minutes, then the announcer got their attention for some planned activities to begin. Participants were broken into teams and sent to different stations. There were puzzles and riddles, some word guessing activities, and an engineering type exercise where teams had to build a structure. Jared thought the challenges were intriguing and clever. He started to have fun, even with some of the more standoffish people. 

If anyone was undressing him with their eyes, Jared didn’t notice. Sometimes when they switched activities, people rubbed up against him, or touched his leg, but Jared was too into the challenge of the moment to pay much attention to it. As people started drinking more, the teams became louder and people loosened up. Jared started high five-ing people he didn’t even know. 

Jensen crossed paths with Jared a few times throughout the activities. He’d certainly noticed all the hopeful prospects and their attempts to get Jared’s attention. The kid’s clueless factor just made him more alluring. There was a spark of awareness that moved through their bodies as they passed each other with knowing smirks. Jared definitely seemed to respond to ‘him’, Jensen realized, which didn’t hurt his ego one bit. 

When it finally came to a tandem exercise, Jensen somehow appeared at Jared’s side, quickly, leaving no question as to who was going to be his partner. He’d done this a long time ago, and he was hellbent on letting anyone ‘else’ do this with his hot as fuck dinner companion.

The team partners faced each other with criss crossed joined hands. The attendants came by and wrapped their forearms and wrists with stretchy nylon tandem ropes, locking them together. Jensen and Jared smiled at each other, Jared giggling when Jensen gave a quick squeeze to his hands. They stood transfixed, suddenly becoming more serious as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Something magnetic was happening between them...something sizzling that couldn’t be ignored. Jared felt like Jensen was looking right through him. His deep green eyes were fucking hypnotic, with bits of hazel swimming in them. Jared’s eyes were a base of steel grey, but hazel and green took turns swirling and battling for dominance. Jensen couldn’t even fucking think when he was looking at them. 

The men glanced at each other’s mouths, as if on cue. The warmth of their intertwined hands seemed to be moving up their arms and throughout their bodies. When Jensen licked his lips, Jared bit his bottom one. Both men looked away to avoid the intensity for a few seconds. The building heat between them was kind of overbearing. 

The instructions were to bend together, as one, and pick up various items, then balance and carry them to another location with their secured arms. During the journey, the participants had to balance themselves on two by four boards and side step, until reaching the end where they could step off. It required precision team work. 

Jared was glad he had avoided the 180 proof rum drinks this evening. Jensen deserved a partner that could at least get through this exercise without dropping things or falling into the space between the boards. They went slow until they developed a silent rhythm. Jensen felt Jared’s strength counterbalance him when he wobbled. He did the same for Jared. Together, they discovered they made a formidable team. 

The problem was they almost dropped a bowl of pretzels, then stood frozen while each man laughed it out. Trying to force seriousness just seemed to make it worse. After several more fits of the giggles, they somehow succeeded in bringing all six items from one side of the boards to the end. They received a united cheer from everyone who had fallen long ago. 

‘God, it would be so easy to kiss him,’ Jensen thought. Jared’s sparkling laugh was addicting. The prize for them and another team who had completed the exercise, was a huge 44 ounce blue drink, in an ornate glass with fruit sticking out of it. The thing arrived on fire with foot long straws and everyone cheered them on while they blew the flame out and sipped it. 

Jared pulled back and shook his head after two sips, waving the drink off, “That’s really good but my hammock tried to kill me last night just after three beers.” Jared was still smiling as he announced that. A little voice in his head was asking him why the fuck he SAID that. Jensen leaned on the bar and stared at him with a grin, “Is that so.” 

Jared sipped the drink once more, not really aware of what he was doing, then nodded as he swallowed, “Don’t trust those things. They’re sneaky and they don’t like new people, or unsuspecting techie geeks.” Jensen looked into the younger man’s eyes, not failing to catch the techie reference, “Well, I’d say they’re missing out.” 

Jared’s eyes went to Jensen’s lips again. He was feeling way too unguarded for his own good. Jensen cleared his throat because Jared was suddenly too damn close and too fucking hot to resist. The kid’s eyes were dilated, but Jensen couldn’t tell if it was the damn alcohol, or arousal. He hoped it was the latter because he was about to come in his pants if Jared didn’t stop licking the end of that fucking straw. 

It was obvious the kid was a lightweight. He’d only had a couple sips of the monstrosity on the bar, but after the couple drinks earlier, he was loose and giggly, losing some of that shyness. Jensen managed a few sips of his own, then was suddenly struggling to control his breathing as the tall muscular hot as fuck tipsy sex god stepped into his personal space, slid his hands up Jensen’s chest and around his neck. 

Jared laced his fingers together and rested his forehead against Jensen’s. ‘Oh boy,’ Jensen thought, his hands already on the kid’s waist, his brain wondering how they’d gotten there without being told to do so. Jared’s voice dropped low, “I’m sorry, but that guy’s coming back. I just want him to go away.” 

Jensen’s dick was having a heated debate with his logical cognitive control center about denying it any further blood flow. He was already half hard just from being this close to Jared. He understood, of course, and slid his hands a little further around so they rested lightly on Jared’s lower back, “Well, let’s see what I can do.” He pursed his lips and blew out the exhale he needed to control doing anything further than this. Christ, Jared felt good. 

The man in question had the nerve to come up to the bar behind Jared and inch close enough so that he was against Jared’s ass. Jared jerked with a startled expression, “Really?” Jensen’s protective instincts took over and he smoothly pulled Jared around to the opposite side of him, effectively removing him from the guy’s touch and putting his own backside in the man’s space. 

Jared grinned at Jensen, his eyes filled with grateful adoration, “Thank you.” Jensen returned his own adoring grin, “No problem.” He kept his hands around Jared’s waist, liking them there. This beauty was in his arms, and ‘damn’ it felt good. Jensen kept his invisible feelers out for the insistent man behind him. Within a few seconds, he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned his head.

The man spoke into Jensen’s ear, “He’s delicious, isn’t he. Why don’t we share him.” The man scooted the large prize drink past Jensen, closer to Jared, then smiled from behind Jensen’s shoulder, “Keep him drinkin’...he won’t say no.” Jared looked at the drink, completely confused, as he was unable to hear what was being said. He suspected it wasn’t something nice by the changed look coming over Jensen’s face. 

Jared slid his hands away from Jensen’s neck, looking worried. Jensen touched his cheek and leaned toward him, “Just be a minute, okay?” Jared nodded, not really sure what was about to happen until Jensen turned around and took action. He leaned into the other man and took hold of him from behind. They moved together toward the lounge exit, Jensen subtly controlling his forward movement.

Jensen stopped at the exit door, said something to the man in his grasp, then passed him to a couple security people. He said a few words to them, they nodded, then escorted the inebriated man out the door, as Jensen headed back to Jared. Jensen leaned against the bar and smiled, “Now where were we?” Jared stared for a moment, glanced at the exit door, then back to Jensen. He was still trying to process what just happened, “Im...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean you had to...”

Jensen interrupted, “Hey...you have nothing to be sorry for.” Jared searched his eyes, “I...well, thank you.” He glanced at the door, “They’re not going to do anything to him, are they?”Jensen smiled softly, “They’re just going to get him back to his bungalow so he can sleep his rude drunk behavior off.” Jared looked relieved, “Oh.” Jensen added, “And you’re welcome.” Jared looked at him. Jensen changed the subject, “So, did you have fun tonight, except for that part?” 

Jared smiled, “Yeah. It wouldn’t have been as fun without you, though. I definitely would have left early on.” Jensen thought about that, then countered, “Well, I wouldn’t have gone, at ‘all’ without ‘you’.” They both chewed on that for a moment. Jensen went further, “So, the walk along the beach late at night is picturesque perfect. Would you like to walk with me?” 

Jared smiled diamond wattage style and blew Jensen’s concentration as he answered, “I’d love to.” Jensen almost missed the response, having trouble focusing. Christ, Jared was beautiful. They moved to the lounge door, as Arendell spotted them. Jared let him know he was walking back with Jensen. Arendell assured Jensen he would inform his own attendent, Henry. The two men left together, watched by several staff and a few would be suitors who ordered more alcohol to suppress their loss for the evening. 

Outside, the men took off their shoes and walked barefoot. Jared was delighted at the feel of the warm sand. “I can’t believe it’s past ten and it’s still like this,” he commented. Jensen walked next to him, smiling at pretty much everything Jared did. The younger man was like a breath of fresh air, totally open and honest, enjoying every first time sensation while holding nothing back. 

Jared padded toward an incoming wave to meet it. Jensen caught his arm and held onto him gently, “It’s stronger this late. It can pull you back out if you’re not careful.” Jared backed up a bit, still letting the water cover his feet, but not so close as he had planned on getting.

Jared noticed his feet sank further than they had earlier. Jensen steadied him, as he stepped out of the indentations. He continued to enjoy the edge of the waves, as they walked, being steadied by Jensen each time his feet sank too deep. Jensen kept his eye on him with a smile when he tip toed ahead. This gorgeous thirty something man was like a kid in a magical land. 

Jensen hadn’t failed to notice how Jared whipped through those mental games tonight, blowing everybody else away. There were some highly intelligent people there, and they all did pretty well, but Jared was obviously a few steps above them on the ladder. Whatever he’d designed in his techie world, Jensen knew it must be intricate and brilliant. He hoped Jared would come to trust him soon and share it with him. 

About half way back to Jared’s bungalow, they stopped to sit on a large rock and looked at the sky filled with stars. Jensen sighed heavily, feeling an abundance of peace and tranquility wash through him. He hadn’t felt this in...well, forever. Jared suddenly looked at him, worried about the heavy sigh, “You’re bored.” 

Jensen looked immediately on the contrary, “Hell no, I’m not bored. Are you kidding?” He turned back to look at the moonlight on the water and explained, “I’m fucking relaxed...and wondering how the hell you’re doing it. I’ve never been this relaxed.” He turned back to Jared, “Ive ‘never’ felt this comfortable around someone before.” Jared looked a little stunned by that remark, but before he could respond, Jensen looked away, as he mumbled, “And you’re hot as fuck, which is quite distracting.” 

If it hadn’t been dark, Jensen definitely would have seen Jared’s full on blush. After a few seconds recovery, he rebutted, “Well, you’re pretty hot as fuck yourself, Ackles.” Jensen smiled and looked down. He managed to mumble a “Thanks,” but didn’t turn to look at the younger man yet. That was twice now that Jared had managed to blurt something out that caught him off guard. 

Jared sat in silence for a minute, looking out at the water. He finally spoke, “That stuff you were saying earlier about the business side of things and trying to be the creative one and having people do the dirty work for you...well, it all makes sense. I needed to hear that from someone truthful. That’s what’s been wrong with me for a long time. I haven’t been able to stomach expanding or growing, having to reach out and trust other people, but we’re stuck because of it. Hank’s exhausted and he deserves better.” 

Jensen looked over at him, “Well, it’s not ‘wrong’ for you to be that way, the ‘snakes’ are the ‘wrong’ ones who have ‘really’ been holding you back. It’s good to be cautious.” Jared glanced at him, smiling tenderly at Jensen’s deflection of him putting himself down. Jared added softly, “Thank you. I was spending so much energy on guilt and self hate. I wondered why I can’t just be happy with my success and let things grow and evolve. Why am I always hiding and...” Jensen interrupted, “You’re hiding?” 

Jared looked at him, “Well not here. Not with you, except for my real name. I don’t normally talk to people like this. I guess under the right circumstances, I’m free to just ‘be.’ You’ve helped me realize that I need to make some changes, even though I’m terrified of it...but at least you’ve made me feel better about ‘being’ terrified.” Jensen searched his eyes, “I’m not sure what you’re a part of, or the creator of, but I do know you need loyal people around you so you can be free like this more often...it’s much healthier.” 

Jared asked, “Jensen, how do I find those people? I mean...so far, everybody I meet wants to take advantage of me, or...or the deals aren’t what they seem. Someone’s always lying. How do you find the people you need?” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s arm, “Hey...I can help you with that. It happens to be my specialty, but only if it’s a comfort to you, and not something that’s gonna keep you up at night worried that you’ve made a mistake with someone you don’t know.” 

Jared stared at Jensen for a moment. He wasn’t certain because he was sure good things didn’t just land in people’s laps like this, did they? There had to be a catch, but as he stared at Jensen, he sensed the goodness in him. In order to be as successful as he was, Jensen must be capable of savvy cutthroat behavior, when he needed it, but he certainly wasn’t that way tonight.

Jensen backed off a little, seeing the hesitation in Jared’s eyes, “Just know the offer is there, okay, when you’re ready?” Jared felt guilty, “I’m grateful, it’s just...I spilled my guts to someone awhile ago and...let’s just say it ended badly.” Jared looked at the sand, “I felt pretty stupid...still do.” He smiled mockingly at Jensen. 

The older man studied him for a minute, processing that his instincts had been spot on with this kid getting the shit end of a deal somewhere in his past. Jensen nudged him with his elbow, “Well that’s not going to happen again. And Jared, whether we work together, or not, I don’t seem to want to stop being around you...I mean if that’s alright.” 

Jared looked at Jensen with a shy grin. Jensen slipped off the rock and put his hand out. Jared took it and they walked hand in hand toward the bungalows. Jared was thinking this was really too good to be true. Jensen was thinking the very same thing. 

 

Chapter Four- Bungalow ‘49’ 

When they reached Jared’s guest quarters, Jensen held himself back, forcing himself to wait for an invitation. His dick was hard, but he was determined not going to screw this up. Holding Jared’s hand for the last half mile had been enough to send heated sparks of awareness straight to his groin.

They stood facing each other, as Jensen’s thumb rubbed back and forth on the hand he was still holding. Jared commented one more time about the beautiful night it had been, how much fun he’d had, and how he couldn’t believe how perfectly at ease they were around each other. Jensen agreed, never taking his eyes off the beautiful face in front of him. He was having a real hard time not staring at Jared’s mouth. 

Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes for a moment. He stepped closer, and slid his free hand up around Jensen’s neck. ‘God yes,’ Jensen thought, as Jared pulled him slightly and angled his own mouth just right. Lips touched on lips, smooth and gentle glides testing the waters. Within seconds, they deepened their kiss, opening dry lips just enough for their tongues to give a light experimental taste. 

Jensen moaned, pulling the hard body tighter against him. Jared exhaled loudly from a sudden explosion of white hot need. Mouths opened wider, tongues pushed inside. The feel and taste was intoxicating. They pushed harder, eager and struggling to breathe rapidly from their noses. Jensen was overwhelmed with how good this was. The taste of Jared was fucking addicting. The kid’s rock hard body was beginning to feel like it never belonged anywhere else. 

When Jared’s sizable hardness rubbed against his own, Jensen immediately went into circuit overload. ‘Fuck,’ he mentally bitched, he was losing himself fast. He could come like this, standing here with Jared, rubbing against him, and he knew damn well was going to if he didn’t slow down. 

Jensen quickly tried to pull out of the kiss, Jared’s tongue coaxing several residual swipes from his, before he too backed out. They stood breathing, poised a few inches away, but still hanging onto each other tightly. “Jesus,” Jared exclaimed, “I’ve never had a kiss like ‘that’ before.” Jensen nodded, still out of breath, “Me neither...but somehow I knew it was gonna be like that with you. Holy fuck.” 

After a short hesitation, Jared backed out of the embrace and held out his hand. Jensen stared into his eyes for a second, then took it. With a soft smile, Jared turned and led him inside. They paused only to lock the slider, then Jared led Jensen into the bedroom. Jared wanted this badly, but he was a bit nervous. It had been three years since he’d had a lover, and the last one turned out to be quite the asshole. He didn’t fully trust himself, but his body was on fire and Jensen was sexy, beautiful and caring. He was perfect. 

Jared clicked on the blue fireplace, leaving only the light of the flames in the room. Hot hands slid around his waist from behind and Jared turned. He quickly forgot what he was thinking as Jensen’s mouth attacked his once more. Their second kiss ignited an instant inferno. Double moans escalated in volume as hot wet tongues collided and continued their explorations. Hands roamed over rippling hard muscles, as Jared back-stepped toward the bed with Jensen pushing him from the front. 

Jensen’s hands went to Jared’s buttons, quickly discarding the hindering shirt to let it fall to the floor. Jared pulled at Jensen’s buttons in a desperate frenzy of need until it, too, finally gave way. His legs hit the bed and he fell backward, Jensen falling on top of him with a grunt. They instantly crawled the few feet toward the pillows, never stopping their oral assault. 

Jared’s hands rubbed Jensen’s ass, then squeezed. He pulled him down hard, forcing groin against groin. “Aaah,” they cried out, then grunts and groans of sparkling pleasure escalated, as groins took on a mind of their own. Rhythmic friction sped up with the need for release NOW. Cries of need came from both men, as Jensen sat up just enough to pull Jared’s shorts and underwear off, then take care of his own. 

Jared’s cock stood proud with the strain of tight pressure. A pool of liquid came from the slit and rolled downward, as Jensen took a moment to enjoy the gorgeous view. “Christ, you’re fucking perfect Jared...so beautiful all over,” he commented, then lay back over him and went right back to the heat of Jared’s mouth. 

With no barriers between them, hot precome provided the perfect slippery friction. Cocks slid back and forth as eager hips pumped with demanding force and speed. Sounds of increased pleasure came in groans, grunts and cries as both felt orgasms approaching. Jensen wanted to know where the hell this creature had been hiding. Sex had ‘never’ been like this...never savage and blind beyond comprehension. 

“Fuck,” Jared cried, “Fuck, Jensen m’gonna come.” “God yes,”Jensen grunted, “me too.” It felt so fucking good. “Later,” he managed to add, “later, we’ll do more.” “Yes,” Jared agreed, “more later.” Suddenly Jensen moved down, grabbing Jared’s moving hips and holding them up by slipping his shoulders underneath. Before Jared could register, Jensen licked a stripe up the gorgeous full cock, “I’m dying get my first taste. Come for me.” 

He swallowed the cock whole and Jared screamed with his head thrown back. Jensen sucked in, his cheeks going concave, as he slid his mouth down and up. Jared screamed over and over, unable to resist that perfect hot wet suction. His hips pushed uncontrollably upward into Jensen’s mouth. “Mmmm,” Jensen hummed his approval with his mouth full, as Jared’s body let him know this was exactly what it needed. 

“OOOHFUUCK,” Jared screamed, “OHFUCKJENSEN,” he screamed again, his orgasm racing to the surface. Jared’s body tensed, his hands gripped the bedding and Jensen felt the long slender legs tighten around him. The kid pistoned his hips fast before he locked up tight. “AAAAAAHHHH,” he screamed long and hard, his body shaking with an orgasm so intense, he was sure he wouldn’t survive it. 

Jensen moaned in approval, thinking it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Pulses of salty liquid hit the back of his throat. Jared’s jerking hips and cries of ecstasy were hot as fuck. Jensen definitely would be doing this again. Waves of orgasmic intensity shot outward from his dick, as Jared cried out over and over. He shook with tension, until the forceful shockwaves started to lessen their hold. Jared collapsed on the bed, struggling for air, still moaning weakly in between soft grunts. ‘Oh god,’ his mind panicked, thinking he was too loud and ridiculous in front of a complete stranger. He had never come that hard before. Christ, what Jensen must think. 

Jensen sucked gently until he swallowed every last drop, then lowered Jared’s hips down to the bed. He kissed the still swollen cock in front of him, then crawled back up Jared’s beautiful body. The younger man had an all over flush, dark enough for Jensen to notice in the low lighting. He kissed the hips bones, up the flat stomach and all the way up Jared’s chest. He laid over the quivering post orgasmic man and kissed him on his collarbone and up his neck. 

He kissed a path around to the partially open mouth that was slack with wondrous satiation. Jensen grinned, licking and kissing Jared’s lips until he finally got a sluggish response. Jared turned his head slightly toward him and moaned. His eyes were closed, but his lips made a valiant effort to get with the program and opened to Jensen’s coaxing. 

Jared moaned again when he tasted himself on Jensen’s tongue. He gradually came back on line and began kissing Jensen back in earnest. When they pulled back to breathe, Jared begged, “Please...let me do that to you.” Jensen kissed him once more, then moved to one side of Jared, standing on his knees. He scooted close, as Jared braced himself up on one elbow. 

Jared touched the smooth skin of the engorged cock sticking out at him from it’s nest of dark reddish blond curls. Jensen’s eyes rolled up with a moan as Jared rubbed his hand up and down and swiped his tongue over the head. He lapped up the pool of precome there, eliciting a curse and a loud groan from the man on his knees. “God, you’re beautiful...and huge,” Jared announced, then slid his mouth over the head and down the shaft. 

Jensen groaned loudly from the first feel of Jared’s hot wet mouth, then gripped the younger man’s hair on the back of his head. His head fell back, as hips pushed forward and began fucking himself into that blessed heat. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jared but God, this need was unbearable and it was taking everything he had not to thrust hard. 

Jensen cried out gustily, grunting with increasing orgasmic pressure. He bared his teeth, as his hands tried with all their might not to grip Jared’s hair harder. “Jared I’m coming,” Jensen bellowed, “OH FUCK, I’m coming.” He pistoned his hips fast for a few seconds, then thrust into Jared’s mouth hard and stiffened. “UUUUUUUuuuuuggghhhhh,” Jensen bore down with a deep guttural growl, as powerful orgasmic waves forced their way through him. Jared moaned his appreciation as hot liquid pulsated into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed as the man above him jerked and spasmed, deep cries of pleasure sounding over and over. 

Jensen collapsed helplessly on weak arms, curling over Jared. He struggled for air, as little aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure still had him grunting. Holy shit, he’d never come like that. Jared let the spent organ slip from his mouth with a wet ‘pop’ sound. He rubbed his hand lovingly over the softening cock, then lay back on the pillows, pulling Jensen to follow.   
Jensen lay over Jared’s chest, still breathing hard with his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he sat up on his haunches, snickering at himself and his shaky arms. Holy christ, he was still vibrating. 

Jared smiled, looking quite sated, himself, but fully intrigued with watching his new lover deal with his need for oxygen. Jensen was truly a gorgeous man. Jensen interrupted Jared’s thoughts, “Do you have any idea how good you look?” 

Jared twisted up his mouth with silent rebuttal. Jensen crawled over him again, lowering himself over Jared with his mouth an inch from his target, “I can see you don’t.” He kissed him with deep conviction, ravishing the deliciously swollen lips, while tasting himself on Jared’s tongue in the process. 

When he pulled back, Jared was breathing hard, marveling at how fast his cock was starting to fill again. He still wondered where the hell Jensen had come from and what the hell happened to his usually more reserved nature. Jensen looked into his eyes, “You know...there are so many gorgeous parts of you that need attention, it’s hard to know where to start.” 

Jensen kissed Jared’s lips, then trailed down his neck. Jared exhaled in wonder, as he slid his hands up to rub and knead the back of the older man’s neck. Jared’s head moved to the side, granting easier access for wherever Jensen touched him. Jensen licked and sucked his way behind Jared’s ears, until the younger man was a panting, gorgeously aroused mess.

Jared gripped Jensen’s short hairs, open mouthed and panting, as Jensen reached his nipples and sucked them both. He held them between his teeth and flicked his tongue over them, eliciting beautiful cries from his new lover. Jensen was motivated. Jared was a map of sensuality, wondrous little erogenous zones everywhere. 

Jared’s feet moved up and down the back of Jensen’s legs. They moved lithely against one another, then Jared rolled them over and did his own exploring, rubbing his hands over the thick muscular chest and licking his way up Jensen’s body. Jensen’s hands gripped Jared hard, as he groaned with unexpected pleasure when Jared bit down near his collarbone. Jared moaned his approval. 

He explored awhile longer, then lifted up on his haunches, settling his balls on top of Jensen’s growing cock. “Jensen,” Jared asked while searching his eyes, “will you fuck me?” Jensen felt his eyes turn black, as his dick stood up solid under Jared’s ass. His heart rate shot to warp speed, “Fuck yes, Jared. Jesuschrist, yes.” He flipped him over to land on top again. “Lube,” he asked, kissing Jared in between, “you got lube and a condom?”

Jared motioned sideways toward a nightstand, desperately trying to reach the damn thing with his extended fingers but, “It’s in there,” he motioned in frustration. Jensen stretched over him and grabbed the supplies, then kissed Jared awhile longer before he nudged his legs farther apart. He sat up on his haunches, and watched Jared’s face as he opened the condom packet. 

He rolled on the condom, then dropped down to kiss Jared once again and search his eyes, “Are you sure about this?” Jared nodded, “Yes.” Before Jensen raised up, Jared stopped him, “but it’s been a long time since I even wanted this.” Jensen kissed him once more, “It’s been a long time for me, too. You tell me if I’m not doing something right, okay?” 

Jared smirked affectionately, as Jensen raised back up, popped the cap on the lube and squirt a generous amount over his fingers. Jared raised his legs, while he held Jensen’s eyes. He held his knees with his hands, opening himself up wider. Jensen didn’t think he could get any harder, but seeing Jared in this position tested every resolve he had not to just slam his dick in there. He leaned over on one hand, touched his middle finger against the sensitive hole and almost came when Jared gasped. 

“Ooooh...fuck,” Jared’s reaction was sexy as fuck. Jensen circled the wrinkled hole and massaged it. Jared’s body gyrated eagerly moving his hips. “Fuckingchrist, you look good Jared,” he mumbled, unable to look away. He pushed his finger inside, gently pumping in and out while Jared’s reactions escalated. He added a second finger, slowly gliding them in and out, scissoring, as Jared’s body stretched to accommodate. The younger man pushed back, grabbing Jensen for a kiss, while fucking himself on the fingers. He broke the kiss, “Oh god, that feels good, Jensen.” 

Jensen’s dick was hard and leaking again. Jared was so responsive, Jensen figured he wasn’t going to last two seconds once he got his dick in there. He hooked his fingers forward a little, feeling for the little bundle of nerves and, “Aaah,” Jared cried, ‘found it,’ Jensen thought. “God yes,” Jared cried out. He pushed back harder, crying out with pleasure at every touch to his prostate. 

Jensen added a third finger. He entered slowly, as Jared clenched down and grunted until he stretched. He slowly pushed back, testing the fullness until finally Jensen started to move his fingers. “Oh fuck yes....oh fuck Jensen, it feels so good. Jensen, fuck me. I’m ready...please.” Jensen pulled the fingers free and squirt more lube in his hand. He applied it to his latex covered dick, then adjusted himself to line up. 

Jared pulled his legs up higher. Jensen groaned with his jaw tense, as he pushed in, grabbing Jared’s hip as he pushed. He tried to watch Jared’s face, but intense pleasure sparked through his cock when the mushroom tip popped inside the ring, causing his eyes to roll up for a second. “Jesusfuck, you’re tight,” he growled, grunting with effort as he stayed still. 

Jared breathed through the intrusion until he finally told Jensen to move. Jensen pushed in further, the deliciously tight hot tension squeezing his dick. “Aaah,” he moaned, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as Jared’s body seemed to give way and welcome him in.“God,” Jared cried, “Jensen it feels so amazing.” 

Jensen remained poised until he was sure Jared’s body adjusted. It was pretty much going to kill him to remain still any longer, that he was sure of. He leaned over carefully for another passionate kiss while he waited. Jared lifted his legs further up and squeezed them around Jensen’s lower back. He hung on tight with his arms, “Jensen...fuck me.” 

Jensen started to move, grunting with overwhelming pleasure, as he fucked Jared slow and deep. His tongue intertwined with Jared’s, mimicking their movements, as they both cried into the kiss. The pleasure was unimaginable. Jensen knew he was hitting Jared’s prostate with every thrust, and that just made it so much sweeter. Jared cried out in different octaves, finally ripping his mouth away to cry out and breathe. 

Jensen felt waves of pre-orgasmic need taking him over. His speed increased on it’s own. He pounded into the hot tight channel faster and harder. “God Jared, you feel too good,” he cried, “christ, Jared I can’t stop it...I’m gonna come,” he grunted harder, “Fuck, Jared I’m coming...Jared, fuck I’m coming.” Jensen sped up even faster, unable to even think. Jared screamed out, “YES,” as the older man’s dick pounded against his prostate. “THAT’S IT...I’M COMING JENSEN!” 

Jensen jammed his dick into that tight chamber a few more times before he stiffened and bore down. “Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh,” he screamed deep with his head thrown back, coming harder than he’d even come earlier. Jared’s tight heat clamped down like a steel vice, as he came impossibly hard along with him. 

They spasmed and shook, cried out over and over, as waves or orgasmic release shot through them. Aftershocks continued, then gentled, until finally they were released into satiated peace. Blackness threatened to pull Jensen under, but the worry for his partner underneath him kept him barely on the edge of consciousness.

Jensen sluggishly pulled his softening member out of it’s warm tunnel, and pushed his weight to the side of the naked body under him. He knew he needed to get up, but it was going to be a few long minutes before he could move. From his angle, he could see Jared’s abdomen covered with evidence of his orgasm, plus the icky condom was still waiting to be discarded. 

Jared moved, but only to turn his head and sigh heavily as he yawned. Jensen managed to peek one eye open and look up. He pushed himself to move up a couple inches so he could look down at the gorgeous hunk, gaining a dreamy sideways smile as Jared blinked open his sluggish eyelids. 

Jensen raised a hand to smooth the unruly strands of hair from Jared’s face, asking with concern, “Are you okay?” Jared smiled sweetly, “Oh, yeah.” He lifted his head a couple inches and kissed Jensen soft and sweet, then laid back with a yawn, “I think you fried my brain cells, though.”

Jensen grinned, thinking Jared was awfully cute for a six foot four sex God. “Mine too,” he responded, “and I’m not sure I’m going to recover any time soon.” Jared snickered, Jensen smiled. His new lover was adorably loopy after mind blowing sex. “Are you hurting?” Jensen was was still concerned. Jared answered sleepily, “I’m okay...s’okay, you were so careful and it was amazing.” 

Jensen rubbed his fingers through Jared’s hair a bit more, then pulled back and sighed, “I have to clean us off.” Jared made a sour puckered face, which caused Jensen to giggle, “Don’t worry, I got it. You’re tuckered out.” After forcing his sluggish limbs to carry him to the bathroom, he discarded the condom and returned with a wet rag and a hand towel. The younger man didn’t move, nor did he even open his eyes, when Jensen wiped him off and dried him, but he did manage a weak, “Thnkyou,” as Jensen tossed the used rags and towel aside. 

Jensen slid back under the covers. Before he could worry about whether Jared wanted him to stay or not, Jared rolled sluggishly toward him and plopped his shaggy head on his shoulder, “Can you stay,” Jared mumbled innocently, as he plopped his uncoordinated arm across Jensen’s chest. Jensen watched the beautiful face start to relax into sleep, feeling something he hadn’t felt in a lifetime. “Of course I can stay...nowhere I’d rather be,” he answered. Jared drifted further into slumber, as he mumbled, “S’good.” 

Jensen fell asleep wondering what the hell happened because laying in bed with this kid felt so fucking perfect. He put his arm around him and something just ‘fit’. This whole night, between the banter, the conversations, the walk on the beach...Jared seemed to just slide into place, like a missing puzzle piece. Jensen had never felt this way before...and the sex, ‘well fuck,’ he realized he well was definitely ruined for anyone else.

Several hours later, Jensen grumbled as movement under him spurred him awake. He drifted out of his sleepy fog, confused. He peered around the foreign bungalow, then felt the warm body beneath him shift again and his memory returned. The two men had shifted. Jared lay on his back now, facing away from Jensen, but half covered under Jensen’s body. Jensen pulled away a bit, speculating on what had compelled him to suddenly be clingy while he slept. He rolled to his other side with a grumble, nestling deeper into the pillows and covers, then fell back asleep.

Jensen woke again to a sunlit room. He turned to see his bedmate stirring and stretching his long limbs, but seemingly not quite ready to face the world yet. He realized that even though he wasn’t used to it, waking up next to this stunning vision was something he might like to do often. Jared’s hair was splayed out all over the pillow. He was the picture of comfort, resting beautifully naked with the bed sheets covering only up to his waist. 

Jensen could tell the younger man was a gym rat by the superior lean muscle definition up and down his body. He remembered those long legs wrapped around him as he came harder than he ever thought possible. He was getting hard just thinking about it. 

Jensen tried to get himself back to sleep, but he couldn’t. He dragged himself out of bed and dug for his attendant phone. He texted Henry to let him know breakfast for two would be at bungalow 49 this morning. Henry responded quickly, ‘double coffee?’ Jensen smiled sideways as he answered, ‘Fuck yeah, a bucket please, thank you.’ 

Jensen tossed the phone back toward his discarded clothing on the floor, not quite in the mood to pick it up yet. He wondered if he should wait for Jared and then they could shower together. ‘Mmmmm,’ his mind went places with that idea, but Jensen looked over at his counterpart and realized it was going to be awhile before Jared was up to any shower games. 

Close to eleven o’clock, Jared’s exhausted form struggled to get out of the rich luxurious bedding. He had to pee. Grunting with the effort to sit up, his feet touched the floor and he took a long minute to yawn and rub the sleep from his eyes. Jared began to realize his ass was raw and inflamed. ‘What the,’ he began to ask himself, then ‘oh yeah,’ he smiled dreamily, as he remembered. 

He glanced back at the bed, but there was no other person there. He did a quick perusal of the room and bathroom, but still no gorgeous green eyed lovers were to be seen. He stood and took a few seconds to steady himself before shuffling to the restroom. As he walked toward the shower, he heard a slight clanging of what sounded like a dish being set on another dish. Jared backtracked and leaned out the bathroom door to look toward the living room slider. 

It was open, the gentle sea breeze blowing the curtains inward. His insides did a somersault, because maybe, just maybe, he was ‘not’ alone. Jensen had stayed. Jared took a whiff of his day old sweat and sex smells, then headed immediately for the shower with slightly increased gusto. 

Jensen was on his second cup of powerful holy bean when he heard sounds of movement in the bedroom. His ideas of a morning interlude under the hot steamy water had been put on hold since he, himself, slept past ten. Jensen wondered how Jared felt and if he wasn’t expecting him to be sticking around. He heard the shower cut off after twenty minutes, figuring Jared must have been standing under the hot water for awhile, trying to wake up. 

Jensen busied himself pulling the other chair out a bit, so Jared could easily slide into it, then rearranged some of the plates so they were within reach for his gorgeous bedmate. He was still leaning over the table, moving things, when he turned to look toward the slider and straightened up. 

Jensen felt a smile form from the sight in the door frame. Jared had dressed in a loose pair of black cotton pants, much like the others had been, and a large over sized white tank top with some kind of Atari reference drawn on it. He was yawning, and rubbing his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the sun. The kid was bare foot, and his hair was wet from the shower. 

Jensen couldn’t look away. His sex-on-a-stick hot-as-fuck new lover was looking about twelve right now and overwhelmed with having to get up and face the day at almost noon. “Good morning,” Jensen offered. Jared said, “Hi,” as he stepped outside and shuffled toward Jensen. The older man unconsciously lifted his hands to catch the beautiful kid around his waist. Jared kissed him, then smiled as he touched Jensen’s cheek, “I’m glad you’re still here...I wasn’t sure if you would be.” 

Jensen slid his arms around him tighter around him, as Jared glanced at the table. He zero’d in on the coffee, “Oh...did Arendell bring all this?” Jensen watched him, still grinning at the cuteness, as he answered, “Henry and Arendell both came.” Jared did a double take, then shuffled to the table to sit down, as Jensen poured him some coffee. 

After sipping it silently, Jared closed his eyes and sighed. His brain seemed to be coming ‘on line’ now. Jensen started lifting lids for him, as Jared looked him, “I’m sorry for being such a lop. I’ve never slept this late before.” Jensen served Jared some poached eggs with crab meat, since the kid didn’t seem capable of doing it, himself, “Well maybe you’re making up for years of not sleeping enough.” 

Jared finally looked down and noticed the thick piece of french toast Jensen was adding to his plate, right next to the bacon strips and poached eggs. “God, it looks delicious,” Jared commented, as he picked up his fork and dug in. Jensen said, “Eat up. You must be starving.” He loaded his own plate and started to eat. After he sipped loads of coffee, Jared definitely started to feel human again. 

Jensen went through some of the excursions available to them...things Jared may not even try if he weren’t with him. He was so used to withdrawing from social functions, trying to stay private, he had to continually remind himself that he didn’t need to do that here. “The hike sounds fun,” Jared said, in between chewing on some bacon. Jensen checked the dates and sent a text to Henry to reserve them the next day. He asked, “Have you ever had a massage before?” 

Jared stopped chewing, thinking it over, “No...I’ve never tried them.” Jensen leaned on his elbows, “Jared, you should be getting those at least once every few weeks, if you’re working that much. It would help with the stress.” Jared shrugged, “I just never thought about it. Are they really that good for you?” Jensen’s eyebrow raised, “A massage is an essential part of a good vacation, my friend. You can’t miss out. Henry gave me one after my run yesterday and it loosened everything up.” 

Jared looked up in surprise, “Really?” Jensen nodded, “Yep...and I’ll get another one before I leave. Arendell does them, try him out.” Jared looked uncertain about that idea, not entirely sure about having some stranger rub him all over. “I’m not really...I mean it’s kinda awkward,” he started to say, but Jensen cut him off, “How about if I do it?” Jared froze, his mind going to all sorts of wild versions of being massaged by Jensen. “Uhm,” he started, then Jensen leaned closer with a knowing grin and offered again, “Oh, I would ‘totally’ love giving you your first massage...the possibilities are endless.” 

Jared felt his dick tingle, his eyes darted nervously until he finally cleared his throat, “Uhm...yeah...I,” then he suddenly looked concerned, “but I don’t want you to go through all that trouble, you don’t have to do that for me.” Jensen shook his head slowly, blatant interest darkening his eyes, “That is ‘not’ trouble and it would be an absolute fucking pleasure.” 

Jared couldn’t even form a sentence, as visions of Jensen’s golden tanned hands rubbing all over him swam in his brain. “I,” he tried to speak, “that...sounds nice.” Jensen backed away, grinning knowingly, with intense desire in his eyes. This was going to be fun. “If you don’t have any plans, we’ll do it tonight,” Jensen announced. 

Jared definitely did ‘not’ have any plans, nothing that would override more time with ‘Jensen’ anyway. He tried to finish his breakfast and not think to much about what was to come because it was just too damn distracting. Jesus, last night’s experience had blown his brain cells. 

After another forty minutes, Jared’s flip phone went off. Jensen went to the coffee table and grabbed it for him. Jared relayed that Arendell and Henry were on their way to clean up and take the breakfast dishes. Jensen hummed in approval, “Sounds good. Those two are friends, you know, that’s why they work so well together.” Jared was pleased to hear it. He still had trouble sitting around while the attendants worked around him. He wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to it. 

He suddenly felt embarrassed, “I’m really sorry you were waiting...I’ve never slept that long in my life.” Jensen’s eyes filled with warmth, “Hey, I’d barely been up an hour before you walked out. I’ve never slept that long either.” When Jensen added, “I didn’t wanna get up, for some reason,” Jared’s cheeks slushed slightly pink, as he looked down with a shy grin. Jensen thought it was fucking adorable.

He quickly changed the subject, “So, I used a new toothbrush in one of your drawers and showered, but I put the same clothes back on. If you’re game to walk to my bungalow, I can change?” Jared perked up, “Sure, I’d love to go.” The thought of not letting Jensen go yet was definitely uplifting. 

Jared’s face suddenly looked panicked, “Shit Jensen, they’re coming to clean.” Jensen raised an eyebrow, as sounds of the front door opening appeared in the background. “Why, what’s,” he started to ask, but Jared cut him off with a loud whisper, “The fucking bed...where’s the condom wrapper and the lube? We fell asleep.” 

Jensen smirked. “Oh,” he commented. His counterpart was cute as hell. “Don’t worry about the wrapper and condom, I discarded that...and I put the dirty clothes in your laundry bag, but I couldn’t do anything about the sheets because there was some greek god still sleeping in them.” Jared looked disbelieving, then went back to panic.

“Fuck,” he covered his face with his hand, after seeing Arendell in the slider doorway. “Good morning, Sir’s,” Arendell greeted. Jensen smiled at Jared’s mumbled exchange from under his hand, while he openly returned his own greeting. Arendell cleared the table, as Jared smoothed his hair behind his ear and looked toward the ocean. A quick glance back brought no relief because Henry was just walking out the front door with a pile of dirty sheets. 

Jared closed his eyes sighed. He couldn’t believe this. Within minutes, the sounds of scrubbing in the bathroom and wiping off counters ended. The two attendants encouraged both guests to text or call them with anything they needed, then left. ‘Finally,’ Jared thought. He peeked at Jensen, who was comfortably sipping his coffee and grinning with way more confidence than Jared could ever manage. 

“You ready for that walk?” Jensen asked. Jared got up, as he grumbled, “God fucking yes.” 

 

Chapter Five - Bungalow ‘64’ 

 

It was only about a half mile to Jensen’s bungalow. On the way, they walked through shallow waves and enjoyed the beautiful views. Jared took Jensen’s hand, feeling no awkwardness or resistance, at all. He marveled at the easy comfortableness between them. There was some kind of unspoken connection that seemed to be growing by the hour. Jared hadn’t felt this open in a long time. He almost didn’t recognize himself. 

Jensen led Jared into his courtyard, then went to change while Jared looked around the similar surroundings. This unit had the same hot tub and barbecue, patio furniture and a hammock outside. The inside was a slightly different layout. Jensen’s kitchen was on the opposite side as Jared’s, the floor was covered in a plush white carpet and the furniture was dark blue. 

Jensen returned from his bedroom in khaki shorts, flip flops and another silk shirt, only this time it was emerald green. Jared shook his head in definite appreciation. Jensen slid his arms around the younger man’s waist, marveling at how natural the gesture was beginning to feel. Jared’s hands slid up around Jensen’s neck as if they belonged there.

Jared stared at him, “You have the most beautiful green eyes, you know...kinda goes with the rest of you...perfect and all that.” Jensen grinned, then looked down with uncharacteristic shyness, not expecting that. When he looked back up, he smirked, “I see.” Jared smiled, wondering where the hell his own forwardness was coming from.

Jensen admitted, “You’re throwing me off, you know. It’s usually ‘me’ staring at ‘your’ eyes and ‘you’ being all shy over it.” He paused and stared, “They’re stunning and they change colors, you know. It’s distracting. People have told you they do that, right?” Jared shrugged, “I guess...it’s not really something I think about. I don’t pay attention to the color, really.” 

Jensen stared closer, “Well, I certainly do. That grey is beautiful, and the hazel swims around with a metallic green.” Jared argued disbelievingly, “Metallic?” Jensen argued back, “Yes, it’s fucking metallic...mesmerizing.” Jared gave a mocking snort, then looked down shyly. Jensen grinned, rubbing his hands over Jared’s back. He raised the younger man’s chin with his fingers and met the beautiful eyes again, then leaned in for a kiss. 

After a minute of soft sweet exploration, Jensen pulled back and stared into Jared’s eyes again, “I’m having a wonderful time with you, Jared, and I still want it to go on. If you don’t, it’s okay, I know we just met. I want you to know this is ‘not’ my normal routine to feel so connected to someone. It’s throwing me a little off balance here. If I seem a little leechy, I want you to tell me to back off.” 

Jared nodded, a little nervous with his response, “I feel it too. I’m kinda wondering what the hell it is...and no, I don’t want it to end, either.” He smiled softly, Jensen smiled back. They kissed again, then moved into a sweet embrace. Jared lay his head on Jensen’s shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes.

Jensen tightened his hold, breathing into Jared’s neck, while rubbing his hands over Jared’s back, “It’s been a pretty wonderful vacation, so far, thanks to you.” Jared snickered softly, “I feel the same way. I certainly didn’t expect this, but damned if I’ll take it.” 

When he pulled back, Jensen brushed his hair away from his face, “I’ve been wondering if maybe I slipped getting out of my hot tub and I’m truly laying unconscious somewhere dreaming all this.” 

Jared giggled unexpectedly, his eyes sparkling, and it was magical enough to bring an adoring grin from the older man. They sobered into more seriousness, then kissed again. The gently rising heat took it’s time, allowing them to reaffirm everything fit so perfectly well between them. 

Jared’s toes curled at the suggestive swirls and swoops of Jensen’s tongue, promising so much more pleasure to come between them. Jensen felt the sparks of a rising libido. His hands travelled all around Jared’s back, feeling the muscles contract under his shirt, as he pulled back with obvious difficulty. 

Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared’s, “I want you all the goddamn time. I can’t seem to think about anything else.” Jared nodded, “Me too.” They pulled apart, as Jensen kissed Jared’s hands that were in his. He went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, then sat next to Jared on the couch. They toasted to a great vacation, so far, then started to talk about their backgrounds, compare interests. 

Jensen invited Jared to climb a large outcropping of rocks they’d seen earlier. Jared looked at him surprised, then wholeheartedly jumped at the chance. After they talked for a bit more, Jensen stood up and held out his hand. Together they trekked to the outcropping and scaled the huge rocks in their flip flops. 

They planted themselves on top of a large flat stone surrounded by higher pointed ones. From here, the entire beach could be seen, and one had an impressive view of the sunset. The rocks were warm, just enough to penetrate the skin but not be overbearing. Jensen sat next to Jared, mirroring him with elbows resting on bent knees. He confessed he had climbed up here once and taken a picture with a fancy camera, framed it, and hung it in his office. He liked it so much, he came back and did the same thing at night. Now, both pictures were in his office. It gave him something peaceful to stare at when he felt like throwing things. 

Jared looked enchanted, “What a cool thing to do,” then he questioned, “Wait, you climbed up here at night?” Jensen said, “Yeah,” sounding a little sheepish, “I was lucky I didn’t break my ankle.” He smirked at Jared, “I really wanted that picture...and nobody was around to see it if my dumb ass fell.” Jared smiled, enjoying every second with Jensen. He realized he was staring and he looked away quickly. 

The warm sea breeze barely hit them through the tall surrounding rocks. Thundering waves hit underneath the outcropping, causing a vibration. Jared stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. He leaned back on his arms and tilted his face upward, feeling the sun’s rays trying to penetrate his eyelids. It was very private up here and he could imagine the beauty at night.

Jared knew he was being watched. Jensen said nothing, but Jared could sense his close scrutiny. He wondered how the hell he could be so in tune with someone he’d only known for a day. Jensen lowered his voice and confessed, “You know, when I climbed up here that night, I discovered something about this rock.” Jared waited. When Jensen didn’t continue, he peeked one eye open and looked at him sideways. 

“Should I dare ask,” Jared questioned. Jensen watched him, “I could show you...but you’d have to trust me and not freak out about someone coming by.” Jared’s eyes widened. The suggestive gleam in the older man’s eyes was intriguing and slightly alarming at the same time. When Jared didn’t say anything, Jensen leaned in closer, “I know you can feel the heat coming from this rock. You feel the vibrations. If you can imagine it on bare skin, the sensations are even stronger.”

The sexual innuendo in Jensen’s suggestive look went straight to Jared’s dick. His flush deepened, he felt himself hardening. “Jesus, Jensen,” he said, eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching them. “Are you talking about being naked? Out here? Is that what you did?” Jensen’s hand came up to touch Jared’s cheek, “No one’s out here.” His thumb rubbed back and forth. 

Jensen watched the beautiful eyes dilate as he spoke, “I was alone...and I know you understand that it’s hard to trust anybody in big business...sometimes it can be awhile between...well, you know. Things were pretty sensitive...starved for touch. This hot vibrating rock under the stars at night...well,” Jensen shrugged, “it was hot.” He smiled when he realized Jared had been listening intently...picturing it. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” he said, then pulled Jared into a kiss. He slid his hand into Jared’s hair to guide him while explosions of hot melted honey invaded his senses. Jared’s mouth was an intoxicating array of exquisite tastes and heat. Jensen lost himself in it, feeling like he could drown in it forever and not think twice about it. He finally backed out of the kiss, gentling the retrieval with a few soft final tastes. 

He smoothed Jared’s hair back and searched his eyes. They had already changed to a light grayish green out here and it was almost a pearlescent effect. Jensen would never get used to the gorgeous jewels. “I can show you what happened,” he offered, then he kissed Jared’s ear, “if you close your eyes and trust me, I can show you.” He kissed behind the ear, as Jared moved his head subtly to grant him more access. 

Jensen whispered, “Your whole body flushes red just before you come, you know. I saw it last night, even in the low lighting. You’re so fucking hot when you do that, I can’t even think about anything else, but making it happen again and again.” Jared exhaled the breath he’d been holding. His dick had become rock hard from Jensen’s words. Jesus christ, he had been long over due for sex and horny, anyway, but remembering the feel of Jensen touching him, the way he was talking to him now, it was just too much.   
“Jensen,” Jared struggled with desperate need, but fear at being exposed. Jensen kissed behind his ear, “Don’t be afraid. I won’t let anybody see you...can you just give yourself over to the moment...let yourself go?” Jensen kissed his way down the beautiful arching neck, planting kisses, as Jared tilted his head back. “Close your eyes,” he reminded him, then supported Jared as he eased him to lay back. “Feel the sun,” he continued, while gently raising Jared’s tank top. “Feel the heat of the rock on your skin.” 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Jensen suddenly whispered into Jared’s lips. He kissed him, then moved down the kiss the smooth chest and abdomen. Jensen removed his own shirt, then looked long and hard both ways to make sure he didn’t see a soul for miles. He laid next to Jared, his chest up against the younger man’s left arm. God, he could stare at Jared’s beautiful physique for hours. The kid was perfectly proportioned absolutely everywhere. 

Jared felt exposed, but he kept his eyes closed and tried to take comfort in Jensen’s presence enough to control his fear. He’d never done anything like this before. Jensen moved his hands over Jared’s chest, “Do you feel the heat of the rock on your back?” Jared nodded, his breathing speeding up with anticipation. Jensen touched Jared’s nipples with his fingertips, rubbed circles and felt the nubs harden. 

Jared’s exhaled gasps were sexy as fuck. Jensen kissed his collarbone and up his neck. Jared turned his head toward him and Jensen met him with an open mouthed kiss. Wet luscious heat was exchanged, as tongues went wild and danced erotically for several minutes. Jensen would ‘never’ get enough of this man.

As they broke apart, Jensen lightly touched Jared’s rock hard cock through the cotton pants, eliciting a gasp from the younger man before he bit his lower lip. “It’s all about sensation,” Jensen moved his fingertips up and down, eliciting more gasps from Jared, as he continued, “The vibrations are amazing when you come...can you imagine?” 

Jared’s exhaled gasp and cry told Jensen he certainly ‘could’ imagine. “I touched myself out here,” Jensen continued, “opened my pants and pulled them down. I could feel the heat of the rock, the vibrations against my ass. I kept my eyes closed. Rubbed my balls, rubbed my cock...I started easy, tried to keep it slow...but then the waves hit...the vibrations moved the rock...and then I came...hard.” 

“Fuck Jensen,” Jared cried out, his breathing rapidly increased. He was feeling overwhelmingly exposed, but turned on beyond belief. Jensen opened Jared’s loose cotton pants and pushed them down, exposing Jared’s engorged cock and balls to the air. God, Jared was perfect down here, just like the rest of him. Jensen had seem him in the dark room last night, but this was even better. 

Jensen moved his hand up and down the smooth cock. He moaned his approval at Jared’s open mouthed gasps of pleasure. Jensen spoke into his ear, “That feels so good, doesn’t it?” Jared panted, “God yes,” slightly lifting his head. ‘God this is fucking hot,’ he thought to himself. Jensen licked the younger man’s ear then spoke into it, “Put your hand where mine is. Show me how you like it when you’re alone. Show me how you make yourself come.” 

Jared looked around nervously, “I can’t.” Jensen soothed him, “Yes you can,” kissing behind his ear, “Close your eyes...you’re safe with me.” Jensen moved his hand up and down, slowly. 

Jared closed his eyes again. He slowly slid his right hand down to meet Jensen’s. “That’s it, Jared, God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jared moaned breathily, as he started to slide his hand up and down next to Jensen’s. Jensen moaned in approval, “You like my hand there too?” Jared nodded. 

Jared moaned and started pumping himself with more control. “That’s it,” Jensen kissed his shoulder, “You look so fucking hot doing this...Jesuschrist, you’re gonna make me come from watching you.” Jensen kept his hand were it was, riding on top of Jared’s as they both slid up and down. Jared’s groans became helpless reactions to the powerful sparks of pleasure thrumming through him. He twisted his hand at the head of his cock, capturing amounts of pre-come to use on the downward stroke. 

Jared’s fear of being seen by outsiders was completely forgotten. His hand increased in speed, his mouth dropped open with continuous breathy cries and when a powerful wave hit the rock underneath, he felt the vibrations of it thrumming through his groin. “Aah, fuck, Jensen...ohgod,” Jared cried out, as his left hand gripped Jensen’s arm hard. Jensen licked his ear again, “You’re so fucking close. Do it, Jared, just let it come.” 

Jared cried out, his body rose up with tension and he came hard. “Mmmmmmmmmnnngggh,” the powerful force hit him, as his eyes rolled into their sockets and he rode insurmountable waves of orgasmic pleasure. He grunted powerfully, crying out at the force of it, helplessly abandoned to it’s control. 

Jensen watched him, held him, as the most beautiful sight he’d ever witnessed unfolded right in front of him. Jared’s body flushed, his pulsing seed shot up his abdomen, some of it reaching his neck as he strained with orgasmic tension. Jensen could not be blamed. His own orgasm found it’s way to release right in the middle of watching Jared’s, and he soon found himself grunting and groaning and unable to do anything else. 

Jensen was sure he greyed out for a second. As his vision cleared, he struggled to control his breathing, while Jared lay sated below him, sucking in his own oxygen. ‘Christ, that was hot,’ Jensen thought to himself. Except for the goopy mess in his pants, that had been the most erotic experience he could ever remember. Jesus, he hadn’t even been touched. 

Jensen moved sluggishly down to lick up the spent seed from Jared’s throat, chest and stomach. He took his time, as Jared moaned in between breathy cries. Jensen cleaned up every drop he could see, then rubbed Jared’s softening cock affectionately, before pulling Jared’s underwear and pants back up. He lay next to Jared, facing him and gently rubbed his hair. 

Jensen rested his other hand on Jared’s chest and rubbed his thumb back and forth until his lover was able to open his eyes and turn his head to look at him. Jared’s eyes were full of sated post orgasmic peace. They were solid grey at the moment, lighter shades sparkling like little diamonds in the irises. Jensen smiled softly, “I think this will be the new picture I see in my mind when I’m thinking about this vacation.” 

Jared didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed. He felt the blush start, then it receded as his body decided ‘hell no’ it wasn’t capable right now. He smiled dreamily, unable to fathom looking away, then he asked sluggishly, “Wait, did you come too?” Jensen nodded with a soft grin, “Oh yeah,” then leaned forward and kissed the younger man sweetly.

Jensen pulled back and sighed with feigned annoyance, “I’m kinda gross now. Thanks for ruining my outfit.” Jared giggled that lovely magical sound Jensen was becoming infatuated with. He helped the younger man to sit up, then pulled his oversized tank top back down for him. “How do you feel?” 

Jensen asked that as he tucked a piece of hair behind Jared’s ear. Jared smiled, still looking very loose and dopey, “Mmm, really good.” He returned Jensen’s quick kiss, then leaned back on his hands with a yawn. Jensen mirrored him, tilting his head back to welcome the sun for awhile. Jared glanced over and saw Jensen’s face, noticing the knowing smirk, “Are you fucking bragging Ackles?” 

Jensen looked at him in disbelief, “Of course not,” then he leaned in closer to explain, “It’s not bragging, it’s picturing. I’m picturing, if you must know, and I’ll probably do that for a long time.” He backed off with a smile of reverence, this time treated to a royal blush from Jared, before the younger man looked away. “Cocky fucker,” Jared mumbled, to which Jensen burst out laughing. 

On the walk back, the lovers became engaged in a game of pushing and shoving each other into the water. Within seconds, the game escalated to a giggling tug-of-war, seeing who would fall first. Jared finally lost his footing, but never let go of his grip on Jensen, so both lovers fell into the waves. It took them several minutes to get up, each losing their balance in between waves. Jensen tried to successfully start walking toward the dry beach, but was held back by the long limbed creature who jumped on his back. 

He laughed out loud, feeling like he was ten again. “Fucking spider monkey,” Jensen blurted out, swaying and turning with his attempts to break the younger man’s hold. Jared hung on, giggling uncontrollably, then finally let go when Jensen fell to his knees in the water. “Are you okay,” Jared knelt next to him with concern, as Jensen quickly recovered and looked up with a knowing grin. 

“Oh no,” Jared cried, as he turned to flee but it was too late. Jensen grabbed him around his waist and took him under. They both emerged drenched and spouting sea water, Jensen still holding Jared around his waist. Jensen pulled the younger man close, and they kissed with unbridled passion. 

Finally admitting they were worn out, they dragged themselves to the warm sand, toppled over onto their backs and lay breathing heavily for a few minutes. Jared managed to announce, “I lost one of my shoes,” as Jensen looked down to see him holding up a bare foot. Jensen rolled over impressively quick, held his hand out for Jared to take, then pulled the younger man up. 

He held him around the waist, as they started to walk back. When Jared stopped to remove his remaining shoe, Jensen offered him a piggyback. Jared’s diamond wattage smile preceded him pulling Jensen into a kiss. “It’s okay,” Jared said when he pulled back, “I don’t want to break your back just yet and spoil my future plans for you.” 

Jensen argued, kissing him again, “Well, that didn’t stop you from jumping me in the water.” Jared pulled him to keep walking...almost nearing Jensen’s bungalow, as he looked back, “Well that was war. All’s fair in love and war, don’t you know.” Jensen grinned, “Ah,” pretending to acknowledge Jared’s explanation. He started to wonder if he could fall in love with this kid, or if he already had. He was also thinking to himself that Jared could jump on him any damn time he wanted, in the water or not. 

They entered Jensen’s courtyard, thankfully heavily surrounded by the same type of overgrown shrubbery as Jared’s. They pulled off their clothes and shook the sand off as much as they could, feeling the wet leftover sand beginning to chafe in unwanted places. Jensen offered Jared his shower first, as they stepped into the bungalow. Jared kissed him, then headed that way, as Jensen pulled out some dry things for him to borrow. 

When Jared came out, there was a meat and cheese tray on the coffee table, complete with olives and some pieces of fruit next to a cup of melted chocolate. He supposed this was most likely an early dinner. “God, this looks good,” he eagerly reacted, kissing Jensen and sitting quickly on the floor. He started digging in, as Jensen headed for the shower. The older man smiled when he heard Jared yell out, “that looks good too,” watching Jensen go.

Outside on the beach, several hundred feet away, a man walked away from bungalow 64. He stared at his phone while walking, seemingly entertained by several photo’s he swiped through. He paused in his step and sent some of the photo’s attached to a text, ‘Guess who’s here.’ The man continued back to another bungalow. 

 

Chapter Six- The Massage 

Jensen returned to a lounging adonis who was stretched out on his couch, flipping through the tour guide. He was currently sucking the chocolate off a piece of fruit. Jensen took a moment to savor that pair of underwear he loaned him, deciding it, and the soft blue tee looked ‘much’ better on Jared than it ever did on him. 

Jensen went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and a water for himself. He came back and sat on the floor, opposite Jared, with the table of food between them. He dug into his own meats and cheeses, while admiring Jared absentmindedly. Jensen dipped a pineapple into the chocolate and asked, “So, you what do you think about that massage?” 

Jared turned his head toward him with innocence, “Huh?” Jensen grinned while grabbing another piece of juicy pineapple and dipping it. Jared’s eyes travelled to the older man’s mouth and watched him suck the chocolate off, then slide the delicious fruit into his mouth. After he swallowed, Jensen explained, “The massage. I’m dying to give you one, since you’ve never tried it. I’ve had enough of ‘em, so I think I’ve got it down.” 

Jared pursed his lips in thought. He really didn’t think he needed something like that, but curiosity was starting to set in. Jensen crawled closer on his knees, then sat leaning against the couch Jared was on. He asked him, “What is it that makes you nervous about it?” Jared answered too quickly, “Nothing.”

Jensen studied him with concern, “Was it today? Earlier out on the rocks?” Jared denied it, “No,” still a little too quickly. Jensen studied him further, “It made you uncomfortable, didn’t it. Was I too pushy?” Jared begged to differ, “No...no, it...I’m just,” he shrugged, “I don’t know what I am,” looking away. He looked back, “Today was incredible. I never would have imagined doing that before...not before I met you, anyway.” 

Jensen watched him, “And?” Jared argued, “And what? I wasn’t uncomfortable, it was fucking hot.” Jensen waited a moment. He sipped his beer, watching Jared for a few seconds. He finally grinned, “So, you thought it was hot.” Jared snorted again, “Very.” Jensen said, “You trusted me with it. I can see that doesn’t come easily to you.” 

Jared looked defensive, at first, but stayed quiet. Jensen grinned, “So, trust me again, right now, and my massage will be a good thing too.” He noticed Jared thinking it over, so he added, “Just so you know, I’ve never wanted to try that rock thing on another person...and I have ‘never’ wanted to give a massage before. There’s something about you that has me trying things I wouldn’t normally do.” 

Jared stared at him while he stewed that over. He too, seemed to be wanting things he would never try. He sighed, “Well, you know you don’t ‘have’ to do this, right? I mean I’ve survived thirty three years without a massage therapist and I’m sure I can,” Jensen kissed him before he could finish, devouring the luscious mouth with tastes of blended fruit, beer and chocolate. 

Jensen pulled back and looked into Jared’s eyes, “I want so many things with you, to touch, taste and savor everything. I know it’s difficult to just jump in and trust someone openly. I’m that way too...normally. Don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me to stop something, okay?” 

Jared nodded, still swimming with warmth from that kiss and looking at Jensen with adoring dreamy eyes. Jensen grinned, “Is that a ‘yes, go ahead Ackles’?” Jared giggled softly, “Yes. Okay.” Jensen kissed him quick, then crawled around and removed all the loveseat and chair cushions to form a makeshift bed on the floor. He went to his bedroom and returned with a sheet and a bottle of oil. 

Jensen spread the sheet over the cushions, then turned to look at Jared, who raised an eye brow. Jensen held out his hand in gesture to come to him. Jared rolled off the couch and crawled over to the cushions. He sat up on his knees, as Jensen helped him remove his shirt, then laid on his stomach, grinning a bit shyly at the appreciative look in Jensen’s eyes for his bareness. 

Jared wigged himself comfortable. Jensen started to gently pull down the underwear, chuckling slightly when Jared’s butt cheeks clenched. The younger man hadn’t been expecting this. He questioned from his muffled position, “Are all your massages naked?” Jensen grinned while he answered, “Well no...but this is a special one. This is mine to ‘you’ and I don’t wanna miss anything.” 

He tossed the underwear on the couch, then leaned over Jared’s upper body and spoke into his ear, “Now remember, you stop me any time if you don’t like something...if I push too hard, or touch you someplace you don’t like.” Jared smiled into his cushion, “And just where might you touch me, Mr. Ackles? This is just a massage, right?” 

Jensen kissed him on the side of his head and whispered, “I’ll try to stay professional,” then rose up on his knees to straddle Jared’s waist. God, the younger man’s back was beautiful. Every part of Jared was damn exquisite. Jensen took a minute to admire the muscular shoulders, tapered perfectly down to the trim waist. 

He picked up the remote and clicked on the fireplace, then grabbed the oil and squirt a generous amount onto his hands. Jensen announced, “I should warn you this has lavender and coconut in it. You’re going to attract all the birds and bumblebees after this.” Jared giggled, “Oh joy,” as Jensen smiled. He placed his hands on the nape of Jared’s neck, then began. 

“Aaah,” Jared’s deep heavenly moans started immediately. “Ohh,” the feel of Jensen’s hands pushing into his abused muscles was too much to handle. He had ‘no’ idea this was going to be this good. Jared’s eyes rolled up, as Jensen pushed and kneaded the back of his neck, before sliding further around to the sides. 

Jared’s helpless groans of pleasure continued. He was turning into putty. After several minutes, Jensen moved down to Jared’s nape and collarbone. He pushed outward toward the shoulder, increasing his pressure to accommodate for the larger muscles. Jared’s moans continued louder, reaching all different octaves. 

Jensen couldn’t believe how much he loved this. The young techie was obviously way overdue for this kind of treatment. Jensen felt the muscles and tendons literally resist to the new sensation, try to hang on to their knotted up tension, then completely melt when he kept up the pressure. “Oooohhhh,” the moans turned in deep groans, as Jensen applied more oil and began working Jared’s upper back. 

Jared knew his mouth was hanging open on the sheet, and he was probably drooling, but he couldn’t manage to do anything about it right now. Jensen pushed in deep around the trapezius muscles on both sides, using his fingertips and knuckles, interchanging the movements with the heels of his hands. He continued on, pushing and kneading until he reached Jared’s lower back and did the same. 

Jared was a continuous melody of grunts, groans and higher pitched moans, no longer even aware of what he was doing. Jensen made sure to cover the gluteus muscles, hips and upper thighs. All of these areas were quite often tight with tension, never having any form of massage to help them release. He added oil and continued down each one of Jared long muscular legs, rubbing and massaging. When he came upon hard knots, he pushed his thumbs in hard and force them to let go. 

Jensen didn’t leave Jared’s feet unattended. He pushed and kneaded his thumbs into the arches, massaged the heels and twisted the feet in between both hands to loosen the numerous tendons. Jensen slid his hands back up the beautiful legs, back to knead Jared’s butt. He kissed both perfect cheeks, then pushed his hands back up the lovely lower back and applied extra time there. He did the same to the younger man’s upper back, then slid his pressured fingertips up Jared’s nape into the hair line. 

Jared moaned with high pitched whispers, as Jensen massaged his head. The older man massaged higher, loosening Jared’s sinuses, easing any tension he might be holding onto. Jensen kissed his back, keeping up smooth loving hot hands, then rubbed circles, as he slowed his ministrations. Jensen heard the steady rhythm of his beautiful counterpart’s breathing. 

Jensen leaned over and grinned softly at the relaxed face. Jared was still moaning very light wisps of pleasurous sounds, as he fell deeper into sleep. His limbs barely twitched, helplessly letting go, and Jensen wondered if Jared had ‘ever’ been able to relax like this. Jensen hadn’t, in the first decade of his business venture, but he’d learned how to later on, out of necessity. It was incredibly pleasing to teach Jared what it felt like. 

Over an hour later, Jared stirred. Whatever he was laying on felt soft and thick, like he was floating on a layer of clouds. A masculine warm hand appeared on his back, then rubbed soothing circles. There was something thin laying over his lower half. Jared struggled with awareness, wondering the hell had happened. 

He sluggishly turned over on his back, then blindly rolled closer to the warmth that seemed to be on his left. With his eyes still closed, Jared snuggled into the heat that surrounded him when Jensen wrapped his leg and arm around him. The evening air was coming in through Jensen’s slider, the slight cool breeze causing goosebumps over Jared’s skin. He rolled over Jared more, laying on his right arm so he could play with Jared’s hair.

Jensen had never nurtured someone like this, never felt the desire to cherish or give so much. There was something about Jared that pulled it out of him. It should be unsettling, but it wasn’t. He decided not to fight it, as Jared yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. There was nothing but the glow of the fireplace and a bare muscular chest in front of him. Jensen smiled, feeling Jared’s long eyelashes on his skin. 

He moved a few strands of Jared’s hair out of his eyes, “You back with me?” He laid his head down on his arm and watched Jared wake up for a second. Jared suddenly lifted up his head and peered his half opened eyes at the slider. “Fuck,” he grumbled, noticing it was getting dark. He dropped his head down, irritated at himself, “I fell asleep, I’m sorry.” 

Jensen disagreed with Jared’s need to apologize, “Don’t be sorry. I think it was long overdue. Do you feel alright?” Jared yawned, then snuggled under Jensen’s chin, “Yeah. I just can’t move. God Jensen, that was amazing.” Jensen kissed his head again, rubbing his back, “I think your body’s got toxins floating around after that. You need lots of liquids tonight, okay?” 

Jared answered, “Okay,” but made no move to get up. He was perfectly comfortable where he was at. Jensen rubbed his back a few more minutes, then helped him into a sitting position. He helped him put his shirt back on, then shoved a water bottle in front of him. Jared downed the water while Jensen went to the door and let Arendell and Henry in to deliver dinner. Within seconds, Jared smelled Filet Mignon steaks and sticky honey garlic shrimp. 

The attendants hadn’t heard from their guests all day, so they were happy to finally receive a dinner request from Jensen. As they set up the table, Jensen answered questions about the excursions Jared had seen in the pamphlet earlier. When Jared decided he’d like to try the hike, Jensen asked Arendell to book them both for the next day. After dinner, they kissed on the couch for awhile. 

Hands roamed, as the kiss eventually became more heated. Tongues became more aggressive, as they broke apart to lick and taste all over each other’s necks and behind their ears. They moved to the bedroom, falling onto the bed with renewed passion, stopping only to remove clothing, then continue. 

Skin against skin, they lithely moved against each other, moaning with heavy breathing, rolling one way, then the other. When the need became too great, Jared quickly moved his mouth down to Jensen’s cock to take care of business, but Jensen stopped him, “Fuck Jared...you’re gonna drive me crazy...at least bring your gorgeous ass around here so I can play with it.” 

Jared looked up, so Jensen hurriedly motioned for him to turn his body, “Here...bring it around for me.” Jared scooted his body around until his knees were awkwardly straddling Jensen’s shoulders. When he looked down through his body, he could see the older man’s chin. 

“Jensen,” he questioned, never having done this, but certainly having dreamt about it. “Aaaahgod,” Jared’s eyes rolled up, as hot wet heat devoured his sensitive sac. He was barely able to focus on the lovely engorged cock in front of him. When Jensen sucked on his balls, Jared cried out again. It took him a minute to struggle through the unimaginable pleasure enough to put his mouth over Jensen’s cock. 

He loved the way Jensen’s body clenched up in reaction, as he slid his mouth down. The older man groaned loudly, sending vibrations throughout Jared’s balls. Jared used one hand to rub Jensen’s huge balls and rolled them between his fingers, while continuing his up and down motion. 

Jared worked his lover closer to orgasm, loving the taste and feel of him. Jensen was escalating fast and he knew it wasn’t gonna be long before he blew his load. He pulled Jared’s butt cheeks apart and pulled him down closer to his face. Groaning from his own pleasure, he licked his hot tongue over Jared’s hole, hearing him cry out. Jared’s rhythm was thwarted. Jensen’s tongue began flicking back and forth over the sensitive opening, causing more cries of screaming pleasure from his lover.   
Jared’s mouth was full with his dick, and that made those sounds so much sweeter. Jensen moaned. He circled the rim, over and over, listening to the cries of helpless pleasure that were muffled by Jared’s full mouth. He stiffened his tongue and fucked Jared’s hole, in and out, wiggling it over and over, feeling Jared pushing back. 

Jared sucked harder, his hand and mouth forming a tunnel of wet hot friction that Jensen couldn’t resist. The older man grunted and groaned, clenched his hands harder on Jared’s butt cheeks. He stiffened his tongue and fucked it into Jared’s passage as forceful as he could.

“Aaah...aaah,” Jared’s muffled cries became louder. Jensen pushed one of his fingertips into Jared’s hole and started pumping along side his tongue. Jared pushed back, screaming with his mouth full when Jensen touched that bundle of nerves and rubbed his finger on it. Jesus, this was too fucking good. Jensen felt himself approaching orgasm fast. He fucked his hips upward into hot wet tightness. ‘Oh shit,’ he was gonna come. 

Jared’s body tensed. Jensen fucked him harder with his finger and tongue. He felt Jared spasm and jerk, knowing he was about to come. Jensen grunted hard two more times, then tightened up and exploded with a loud guttural groan. He came hard, stars shooting through his vision. Jared’s body shook as he screamed and came right along with him. Each man spasmed helplessly, as sparks of orgasmic pleasure burst through their bodies. 

Jared tried to suck and swallow all of the liquid spasming from Jensen’s dick, but his orgasm had been so powerful, he lost his focus and let some of it escape. Aftershocks thrummed through them for several seconds. Finally, both men were released to collapse and breathe. The only movement Jared could manage was to roll over on his back. Jensen put his hand on Jared’s knee, as they both lay sweating and panting. 

After several minutes, Jared was able to sluggishly scoot his body around to match Jensen’s position, and rest his head on the pillow. Jensen mumbled with is eyes closed, “I’m not sure if it’s normal, but stars shot through my eyeballs. You make me come so fuckin’ hard I’m worried I might not survive you.” Jared snickered, “Yeah, me too. God, Jensen, that was so fuckin’ amazing. I’ve never done that before.” Jensen smiled with his eyes closed, “Me neither.” 

After a moment, Jensen added, “You know, that hike starts at 9. Our fearless attendants will pick us up at 830.” Jared yawned, then rolled his to face Jensen, “Okay...I really hope I can move by then.” He placed his hand over Jensen’s chest and rested it there, “Thank you for that massage. I had no idea what I was missing. As for what just happened, I think you broke me.” Jensen smiled, “Mmmmm....I might be broken too, but what a way to go...and that massage was my pleasure.” 

He rolled toward Jared, sliding his hand around Jared’s waist, “Any excuse to touch and taste your gorgeous body is something I definitely want over and over.” He sleepily opened his eyes to see Jared’s shy downward re-positioning of his head on the pillow. Jensen giggled, “God, you are fucking adorable.” Jared avoided opening his eyes, as he mumbled, “No m’not. Your endorphins are clouding your brain so you’re confused.” Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead, then fell asleep smiling. 

 

Chapter Six- The Hike 

The morning brought the need to high-tail it to Jared’s bungalow for appropriate shoes and shorts. Jensen loaned him some clothes to slip on for the walk over, then they showered and dressed. They were picked up by Arendell and Henry, then downed bagels with cream cheese and crab, as they were driven to the meeting sight. 

Within twenty minutes, their Jeep pulled into the meeting area for the hike. They met their guide, listened to the safety precautions, then started off on their three mile journey. The scenery was breathtaking. Jared was often distracted into pausing his step or walking off the path to look closer at something. People were taking pictures from lookout points, Jared taking them of everything in between. 

Jensen made sure he gently guided his lover to stay with the group, enjoying the hell out of himself at the same time. He had done this hike a few times before, and even though he agreed it was beautiful, watching Jared take it in for the first time was like dealing with a five year old at Christmas. It was the best show on the planet. 

They paused at an incline and encouraged everybody to drink water. After that, the guide led them to the top of the incline while explaining they were going to cross a ravine. Jared looked confused at the instructions as a tethering buddy was mentioned. He was wondered why the hell anyone required a tethering buddy with them just to climb across a ravine until he saw why. 

“Oh,” he stiffened, his passive aggressive resistance obvious to no one but Jensen. The older man touched his elbow with concern in his eyes, “Hey, you okay?” Jared glanced at him, but quickly returned his sights to the upcoming task at hand. He smoothed his hair back in a nervous gesture, “Yeah, it’s just that...nobody ever said anything about ‘that’.” 

Jensen looked toward the ravine, then back to Jared with more concern, “You mean the bridge? It’s part of the hike. We don’t come back that way, if it helps.” Jared warred internally for half a minute. It really ‘didn’t’ help, but he knew Jensen was trying. He forced himself to set his stupid phobia aside and stepped closer to the group, at least trying to make a show of it. 

Jared was quiet. Jensen wasn’t sure he liked it. The free spirited, smiling individual Jared had been the first hour into this hike didn’t seem to be present right now. The guide announced, “So, like I explained before, if it’s your first crossing, make sure you grab a tether buddy that’s done this before. If you can’t find one, you’ll go with me. The tethers in the group know who they are and we usually try to book an even number of you.” 

The guide stood close to the bridge and began assisting the first set of people with their hookups. Jared stewed over that drop, once again, like he had about seventy times over the last few minutes. The bridge was only eighty feet long, but regulations required everyone to have a tether hooked to a cable that ran parallel to it in case someone misstepped or the bridge gave way.

Jensen went over to grab some fasteners, leaving Jared alone for a moment. A man came up to Jared, rudely invading his personal space, causing Jared to lean back a few inches, “I’m a tether and it looks like you need one.” Jared answered with feigned politeness, “No, actually, I’ve got one, thanks.” The man smiled knowingly, “Playing hard to get, are you. I know better.” 

Jared opened his mouth, caught off guard, just as Jensen stepped blatantly between them and caused the man to step back. Jensen delivered a feigned half smile, “If you need a tether, I’m sure the guide will help you find one. We’re fine here.” The stranger stepped back, faking his own half smile, as he nervously looked away from Jensen and moved back into the group. 

Jensen turned back to his still in shock lover and started fastening belts and clamps between them, in between glancing up at him, “You know him?” Jared was startled from his guppy look, “I...no,” he looked down, clearly unsettled, “I don’t think I want to.”

Jensen finished the tether, then stood up straight and asked, “You okay?” Jared nodded, “Yeah,” trying to look reassuring, but his beautiful expressive eyes showed something quite different. Jensen held his gaze with concern, “I’ve done this before and I am not gonna let you fall, okay?” 

Jared smiled and nodded, again looking like he was trying to convince himself he was not about to plummet to his death. Jensen watched him for a moment longer, worried, “I promise it’s shorter than you think. Try not to look down and focus on stepping on the black boards only. You hang onto the rope rail and I’ll hang onto you. It goes by fast.” 

Jared inhaled, then blew it out, trying his damndest not to be the lame weak link in the group, especially in front of all these people. He had already forgotten about the rude stranger, at least, completely focused on breathing and listening to the instructions. 

Jared watched a few people successfully tread across the bridge, then felt his insides knot with panic when it was their turn. Jensen was behind him, right up against his back, and even though that felt truly comforting, Jared was the one in front. He couldn’t even ‘pretend’ the two hundred foot drop wasn’t right in front of him. 

Jared took deep breaths, desperately trying not to hyperventilate, as the guide checked their hookups for safety. He closed his eyes, asking himself what the fuck he was thinking when he signed up for this? Heights like this have ‘never’ been his thing.

The guide noticed Jared’s stoic face and put a hand on his shoulder, “You gonna be okay?” Jared couldn’t answer. He was staring at the black boards, willing himself not to throw up and embarrass Jensen right now. Jensen answered from behind, his voice coming over Jared’s shoulder and reminding the younger man he was right there, “He’s gonna be fine. I’ve got him.” 

The guide remembered Jensen, and being comfortable with his confidence, he let them go, but not without some encouragement, “Hey...I’ve seen Jensen do this a few times and he’s taken others across. You’re gonna be fine and once you get the first one down, it’ll be a piece of cake.” He watched Jared for a second until the younger nodded at him. Jared was incapable of any further response right now but he tried to at least fake some positivity. 

The guide stepped over to another person, leaving Jared alone with Jensen. They were attached and secure, leaving Jared with no reasonable explanation for his increased panic. ‘Fuck,’ he focused on his breathing. Jensen waited a minute with his arm completely around Jared’s waist. His other hand was right behind Jared’s, holding onto the rope rail. 

When it was clear Jared wasn’t going to take the initiative and move, Jensen soothed, “You’re gonna be just fine...we’ll be there before you know it.” He began inching Jared forward by pushing his legs from the back. Jared concentrated on Jensen’s voice, tried to step only on the black boards, and allowed his death grip on the rail to loosen up so he could move his hands. 

“That’s it...that’s great! You’re doing it, buddy,” Jensen cajoled, which made Jared feel about nine. Why the fuck couldn’t he do this? Jared knew damn well if he looked at the ravine below, or fixated on the holes between some of the boards, he would be absolutely done. Jensen was good at this and he was busting his ass to help him...he certainly didn’t need to have a blubbering puking idiot on his hands, so Jared tried to stay focused. 

‘SHIT’, the voice in Jared’s head screamed as the bridge jerked when someone stepped off the black boards and lost their footing. He stiffened and gripped the rail in a panic. Jared’s eyes closed, his breathing barely less than hyperventilation. Jensen’s soothing voice appeared in his ear, “It’s okay, I’m right here. You’re alright. We’ll just wait here until they get their footing up ahead and stop moving the bridge.” 

Jared focused on the feel of Jensen’s warm skin, his legs up against the back of his own and the muscular arm resting under his own. The other arm was locked tightly around Jared’s waist. After a minute, Jensen said, “Okay, here we go, you’re doing just fine.” He nudged him forward again and Jared tried to be more responsive this time. They continued to step wisely on the black boards, making it almost half way out before they stopped again. Some people were getting off the bridge at the other end and it caused little movements. 

Jensen asked, “How you doing?” Jared felt a tiny bit better now...at least he felt he could answer, “M’okay.” The older man encouraged him, “I’ve never seen anybody take on something they’re afraid of like this. You’re kickin’ ass, just hang in there.” Jared appreciated the compliment, but he had trouble believing it. If Jensen knew how utterly terrified he really was, he would probably be disgusted. 

Jensen rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder for a moment, right before a strong breeze blew past them and caused the bridge to sway. “Jesus,” Jared blurted out, jerking in Jensen’s arms and tightening his grip on the rail once again, “I’m sorry.” Jensen rested his chin on the kid’s shoulder again, “Don’t be sorry. It’s the stupid wind and you’re doing great.” 

After another few seconds, Jensen smiled and rested his forehead on Jared’s shoulder. ‘Uh oh,’ he thought, knowing damn well Jared was about to feel a certain reaction to his movements. Sooner than expected, the younger man turned his head astonishingly, “Out HERE?” 

Jensen barked out laughing, raising his head, knowing his lover had felt the hard on up against his ass. Jared glanced around, like he was worried someone could see, then whispered his admonishment over his shoulder, “I can’t believe you, in the middle of this fucking asshole bridge, you’re gonna do that.” 

Jensen was still laughing, “Hey, it’s up against the most perfect ass in the universe that keeps wiggling...what’s it supposed to do?” Jared sighed, looking perturbed, but this new turn of events had definitely distracted him from his fear. He chuckled, shaking his head, having totally forgotten the bridge for a second, then turned his head, “You ‘could’ back up two inches, you know, like you were before, and maybe that thing’ll go down before we get to the other side.” 

Jensen feigned a whine, still smirking, “I moved up because I was concerned about you.” Jared turned his face back toward the front with a sigh, “I know, and I appreciate that and I know I never would have made this without you. Just tell that thing to wait ‘til tonight.” Jensen smiled behind him, as Jared braced himself and continued forward. Jensen noted the kid didn’t even realize he was taking the lead. 

They finished the bridge without any further delays, then moved to a nearby clearing where Jensen could unfasten the tether and clamps. He knelt over for a few minutes, as Jared stood looking down. When Jensen finally stood up straight, he met Jared’s raised eyebrow expression, and had to looked away with a smirk. Jared glanced down quickly, noticing Jensen’s ‘problem’ had subsided for now, thank god. 

The hike continued another hour, until they finally ended up in a beautiful meadow next to a waterfall. The hikers relaxed on various stumps and rocks, as they were served fruity beverages by their guide. Jensen warned Jared there was a ‘kick’ to them, then smiled when his lover drank half the glass before commenting, “Damn, that’s good shit.” 

Arendell and Henry soon arrived, happy to take the hip packs and empty glasses from the men and load them into the Jeep. Jensen helped Jared stand, then held onto him after he swayed and missed his first step. Jared snickered, which caused Jensen to smile. He guided him back to the Jeep, then supported him as he climbed into the back seat and settled. 

Jensen couldn’t stop grinning over Jared’s adorable tipsiness. Their guides got into the front and prepared to take off, as Jared looked over and squinted at something. Jensen noticed him staring and followed his line of sight. It was the same man from earlier today that had rudely tried to push himself into Jared’s space. 

Jensen studied the asshole more closely. He was blatantly staring at both of them, but mostly at Jared. ‘Mother fucker,’ Jensen mentally bitched, getting ready to exit the Jeep and go confront him. As the other man gave up and looked away, Jensen asked Arendell in front of him, “Who’s that guy over there?” 

Arendell followed where Jensen pointed to, then thought it over, “I think that’s a guest I’ve worked for, but I’m not entirely sure of his name. If it’s the one I’m thinking of, he’s only been here twice. He isn’t the most enjoyable guest to work for, that’s for sure. Why do you ask, Mr. Ackles?” Jensen watched the other Jeep pull away, then exchanged a half smile with the attendants, “He was an ass to Jared on the hike. I just wondered who he was.” 

Jensen looked over at Jared, as Henry pulled out on the highway. The younger man had leaned his head back to feel the sun on his face and closed his eyes. He seemed to be oblivious that he had even been bothered by the stranger a few minutes ago. Jensen smiled watching him. Within a few minutes, Jared yawned and leaned his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen took his hand and held it, as the younger man dozed on the way back to the resort.

The rest of the afternoon, they played chess and ate fish taco’s in Jensen’s bungalow. Jared thanked Jensen over and over for his patience and help with the bridge. He apologized in between. Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes after the fifth time. He finally grabbed Jared and pulled him into a very heated kiss. When he pulled back, Jensen smoothed Jared’s hair back, “Being tethered to you is something I’m happy to do any damn time. You really need to stop apologizing.” 

Arendell had persuaded them to try out the movie night by the resort pool after dark, so they stopped by Jared’s bungalow for some flip flops and headed that way. People lounged by the pool, or in it, while servers brought them drinks and snacks. Most guests skipped this event, so it was easy to land a very comfortable spot. They pushed two lounge chairs together, then sat close and ordered loads of buttered popcorn and sodas. 

As they started to relax, an announcement was made that anyone with technical experience would be greatly appreciated to help with some last minute issues. Jensen elbowed his lover’s arm, “Didn’t you tell me you were a techie type?” Jared looked adorably clueless, at first, but then suddenly caught on, and looked toward the control booth. “Oh,” he said, “yeah sure.” 

Jared got up from the lounge chair and walked up to the attendant. It was actually quite hot watching Jared spin his genius wheels and investigate every hook up before sitting at a control panel and typing in commands. When the screen lit up, Jensen chuckled as people clapped and cheered.

Jared headed back to Jensen, completely clueless that a few additional guests were clapping for him and yelling out ‘thank you’s’ as he passed. Jensen shook his head, as his adorable counterpart settled back in the lounge chair. Their popcorn and drinks arrived, so both men scooted as close as possible to share. 

When the movie was over, they called for a ride back, deciding they were too tired to walk all the way. After they gave their breakfast order, the lovers were left alone in Jared’s bungalow. Jensen slipped his arms around Jared’s waist and kissed his neck. Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s chest and around the older man’s shoulders. He laid his head down on the shoulder he was coming to love and yawned. 

Jensen giggled softly, “You okay?” Jared nodded, “Mm-hmm, just tired for some reason. God, this has been such a fun day. Every day with you is perfect.” Jensen rubbed circles on Jared’s back, thinking that over and agreeing. He was admittedly pretty hooked on Jared already, wondering how the hell to package this...harness it and share this kid with no one. It was probably way too soon to talk like that so he stayed quiet. 

Jensen figured they were both becoming boneless pretty quick, so he backed them into the bedroom and eased them down on the bed together. Jared was compliant, but uncoordinated as hell, as he undressed himself down to his underwear and tossed the clothing aside. Jensen did the same, then climbed to the other side of the bed. Jared nestled into the plush pillows, practically purring. He looked exhausted, but peaceful and very comfortable. 

Jensen had a second’s thought that he had just assumed they were staying here and told the attendants to drop them together. He hadn’t even asked. Jared hadn’t said anything. Maybe they were both getting used to this pretty damn fast. He watched Jared’s beautiful face relax quickly into sleep, then lost himself to dreamland.

Chapter Seven- Management Issues 

Jared awoke to the sound of the ocean and a gentle sea breeze rolling through his bedroom. He stretched and yawned, extending his legs and arms way out to take in the full size of the enormous king sized bed. This was fantastic. He had no sinus headache, no hangover, and his body wasn’t really even sore from yesterday’s hike and bridge excursion. Jared new he was in pretty decent shape, but he was expecting the taught muscles across that piece of shit contraption of a bridge to complain. 

He slipped out of bed, thinking he would probably find Jensen out on the patio. He eyed the clock, noting it was 9:30. At least he hadn’t slept all damn day. He partook in a lazy shower, taking his time and smiling to himself at the idea that he really needed to take one of these with Jensen. After he was finished, Jared shaved and performed the rest of his hygiene ritual. 

He walked out, feeling refreshed from every botanical organic herb and fruit product he had been able to find in his bathroom resort products. Disappointment overtook him, when he saw no one on the patio. Jared sat down to a full set of breakfast dishes at the table, his eyes zeroing in on a little folded piece of card stock next to his coffee cup. 

Jared noticed it was labeled with a ‘J’ on the front. He opened it and was greeted by Jensen’s fancy script, ‘I’m sorry if I don’t make it back before you wake up. Believe me, it was not easy to leave that bed this morning. My team set up an emergency conf call at 9:15 so I had to get back to my bungalow to log on. Some issue that can’t wait. I’ll be back as soon as I handle it. I stole some toast and coffee.”

‘P.S. I’ve never slept so good in my life. Think you’re drugging me.’ 

Jared smiled, as he put the card down. Something akin to sugary sweet sap poured through his insides. He dug into Belgian waffles, fresh strawberries and cream, and espresso. It was heaven. An hour later, Arendell came to clean up his bungalow, so Jared walked out to the same spot he had been standing the first time he saw Jensen. 

Jared was still mesmerized by the rhythmic waves, foaming and rippling toward him. He walked a few yards toward the resort, stopping when the water receded to watch his feet sink. He threw a couple pebbles into the water, then ventured in deeper until it touched his knees. 

Jensen finished his meeting in a sour mood. Why it had been necessary to question his backing of three major development firms had Jensen wondering if this client was really worth his time. He’d steered the man to soaring heights, increasing his returns ten fold, and ventured him out to other areas. STILL, the guy was always nagging and questioning everything...and he always freaked if he didn’t get to talk to Jensen. 

He showered and pulled on some comfortable shorts and a tank top, then left his bungalow in his flip flops. He’d lost over two hours of his perfect morning...he could have had Jared in his arms longer, a combined morning shower, then had breakfast with him. ‘Fuck,’ Jensen thought irritably. 

Jensen felt his tension melt away, as he saw Jared ahead. The ridiculously perfect physique was a sight for anyone filming a vacation video or a men’s swimsuit edition calendar, that was for sure. Jared was fucking sex on a stick. He wore a set of long shorts, which rode low on his hips, allowing the prominent hip bones to show. His underwear was unevenly showing underneath the waistband of those shorts, and Jensen wanted nothing more than the pull them down and suck him hard right out here in the open. 

He was becoming obsessed with this individual and he damn well knew it. If they didn’t try a relationship beyond this vacation, Jensen knew he was fucking ‘ruined’ for anybody else. He kept his eyes focused on the incredible beauty, as he got closer. Jared was fighting the pull of the water, giggling as his feet sank and the water tried to suck him out with the receding waves. 

He ran out further, then backed up when he saw a larger wave forming. The wave gathered higher. Jared’s backward steps picked up momentum until suddenly he was swept up by strong arms and twisted out of the way. The wave crashed hard onto the beach, rolling over Jensen’s thighs, as he maneuvered the six foot four man in his arms. 

Jared’s surprised laughter was contagious. Jensen couldn’t help his responding chuckle, as he felt Jared’s giggling spasms. The powerful water receded, as Jared turned in his arms and faced him with sparkling bits of diamonds floating in his hazel grey beauties. Jensen had no idea how he was supposed to be able to concentrate when staring at something this pure. 

Jared’s arms slid around his shoulders and locked behind his neck. He smiled into Jensen’s eyes and kissed him, “I missed you.” Jensen grinned, rubbing the smooth muscular back, “I missed you too. Do you have ‘any’ idea how stunningly beautiful you are?” 

Jared sputtered as he rolled his eyes in total disbelief. “Whatever,” he mocked, then kissed Jensen and pulled him toward his bungalow. “Come on, I saved you coffee,” Jared yelled backward. Jensen smiled as he followed, “Oh look...he’s stunningly smart, too.” 

Jared handed Jensen his long overdue cup of hot coffee with a kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he said, then went into the bedroom to change out of his wet sticky clothes. He walked away with a bowlegged gait, trying to keep the wet garments from chafing his skin. Jensen smiled at the sight, as he sipped his coffee.

Jared returned in another pair of low riding long shorts and nothing else. The kid’s dark brown locks had definitely taken on some sun kissed hues, and with his darkening tan from being out in the sun, he was every woman and man’s wet dream. Jensen sat down his coffee, his mood quickly turning into one of intense desire. Jared came up to him, smiling. He leaned over and kissed him, “That’s all you want? One cup?” 

Jensen stood up and turned to face him. He slid his hands around the smooth warm skin of Jared’s waist, then urged him to walk backward, “It’s a start.” Jared snickered, completely enraptured by Jensen’s eyes, but going with the motion just because he had no reason not to. “So, what are we doing,” he asked, stealing kisses while giggling from the feel of being nudged backward. 

Jensen was staring at Jared’s mouth, then his eyes, then back to his mouth. Jared was so fucking enchanting, it was hard to concentrate. Right now, Jensen was hell bent on making this kid scream with pleasure, something he didn’t get to enjoy this morning. Jared jerked in reaction when his ass hit the kitchen bar. His surprised inhale was interrupted when Jensen grabbed his face between his hands and kissed the life out of him. 

Jensen explored every corner of the delectable mouth, sliding his tongue everywhere he could reach, sucking Jared’s tongue, moaning in delicious pleasure. He ended the kiss with soft nibbles to Jared’s swollen lips. Before Jared could recover, Jensen slipped his hands into the baggy shorts and rubbed his ass cheeks. Jared cried out with breathless pleasure, throwing his head back, as Jensen moved one hand to the front of his pants and rubbed his dick. 

Jensen groaned his appreciation for the beautiful response, kissing the arched neck in front of him. He pushed Jared’s shorts down, letting them drop to the floor, then stepped between his legs. Jensen nudged Jared’s legs apart, then stooped and lifted him by his thighs onto the counter. Jared’s breathy cry of shock was totally fucking hot. 

Jensen ordered him to “Lie back.” Jared leaned back on his elbows, as Jensen lifted his legs and rested them on his shoulders. Jared’s dick was rock hard now. “Jesusfuckingchrist Jensen,” he blurted out, then threw his head back and screamed as Jensen swallowed his cock.

He writhed and gyrated, pushed his cock helplessly into Jensen’s mouth, grunting and crying out over and over. “Fuck...ohfuckJensen, fuck,” the string of connected words accompanied Jared’s restless body lifting off the counter. The pleasure was unbearable. The tension heightening. Jared had no choice but to ride it...to chase the orgasm he knew was imminent. 

He grabbed the edges of the counter behind him in a white knuckled grip. Jensen increased his rhythm, the gloriously full cock in his mouth swelling and spurting bits of precome. “Yes...ohJensen, yes,” Jared cried, pumping his hips faster. “Ohfuck,” Jared’s cries rose in pitch as the pleasure became overwhelming. 

Jensen would definitely be doing this again. He groaned in deep approval, as Jared screamed, “OH FUCK,” arched his back and he came. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,” Jared shook from the insurmountable pleasure bursting through his body. He clenched and screamed again, spasming with each wave of orgasmic intensity. 

Spurts of fluid shot into Jensen’s mouth, his hands and arms gripping Jared tight to keep him from jerking so hard he pulled out. Jared spasmed and moaned until the incredible electric sparks of pleasure started tapering off. He was finally released to helpless weakness, his lungs struggling to breathe, his limbs helpless and limp. 

Jared’s whimpers and breathy moans continued, unable to form any coherent thought, whatsoever. He floated somewhere between planes of existence, as Jensen released his spent cock and kissed it. Jensen rose up and kissed the insides of Jared’s thighs before letting them down gently to rest his feet on the floor. He rubbed his hands up and down the beautiful body, enjoying the gorgeous all over flush and post orgasmic wondrous look on Jared’s slack face. 

Jared’s hands were flailed outward in helpless abandon, his eyes still closed, and his breathing was still returning to normal. Jensen leaned over the younger man, resting his elbows on either side of Jared’s head. “Best breakfast ever,” he commented, more to himself than to Jared, since the younger man seemed utterly incapable of coherent thought. Jensen kissed around his collarbone, up his neck and all over his angelic face and eyelids. 

Jared wasn’t that alert, but he felt Jensen’s loving comfort grounding him as he struggled to come back to awareness. The man had fucking blown his circuits. After a few more minutes, Jared moved his head and moaned, finally able to at least put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen snickered very softly, causing Jared to smirk at his own inabilities. He still couldn’t open his eyes. 

Jensen kissed him with soft pecks on the corners of his mouth until Jared lazily responded enough to kiss him back. Jensen pulled back with an affectionate grin, brushing the hair back from Jared’s face. The boneless sated man was absolutely beautiful. When Jared opened his eyes, he was even more so. Jensen instantly fell into the soft grey hazel depths, the teal green tracing the outside of his irises. Christ the little gold specks were just floating in there. 

“What,” Jared mumbled his question, smirking at Jensen’s close perusal. The older man snickered, “You’re just too beautiful, that’s what.” He kissed the younger man again, then added, “and much better than coffee, that’s for sure. I think I’d like to blow your circuits on a regular basis.” Jared’s light blush rolled over him from being so blatantly open and vulnerable. That experience had really knocked him for a loop. Jensen smiled and pulled him by his arms to sit up. 

Jared swayed a little, taking a moment to gain his balance with the counter. “That was amazing,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and using Jensen’s shoulders to stand up. Jensen steadied him. “Yes it was,” he caught Jared’s eyes, “I can’t seem to get enough of you.” Jared looked shyly down, then back up into Jensen’s eyes and shrugged, “I can’t seem to get enough of you, either.” 

Jared opened his mouth to speak further, but a loud electronic sound of a battleships’s war cry sounded in the other room. Jensen looked suspiciously sideways, “What’s that?” Jared sighed in disappointment, “It’s my phone. It’s Hank.” He kissed Jensen, then backed out of his arms and grabbed his shorts off the floor. 

As Jared struggled with putting the shorts on and searching for his phone, he further explained, “There must be something wrong, since he’s the one who threatened me not to call for two weeks.” Jared found the phone, then buttoned his trousers as he answered with the phone in the crook of his shoulder, “What, its me.”

“WHAT?” Jared busted out with disbelief, as he sat on the couch and rubbed an anxious hand through his hair, “Why doesn’t Aaron patch it?” Jared sighed and closed his eyes, while listening to a male voice on the other end of the line. He finally asked, “Well, how about Siera, then? They should know what they’re doing, I taught them before I left.” 

Jared continued to question his right hand, getting all the facts, while Jensen made himself comfortable on the couch. He actually thought it was quite ‘hot’ watching his lover in management mode. This was ‘not’ the conservative introverted techie geek Jared seemed to think he was...this was an executive. Jared had naturally switched to the authoritarian and he didn’t even realize it. 

Jensen went back to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He figured Jared would ask him to leave if he needed to. Jensen got the feeling the kid was about to share something important before the damn phone rang, but that didn’t mean he was ready to spill quite ‘everything’ about his career. He sat one of the beers in front of Jared, then went outside to relax at the patio dining table and give him some space. That way, if Jared were working on something secret, he had plenty of leeway to shut the slider door. 

A few minutes later, Jensen heard Jared high tail it into the bedroom and return. He sat things on the coffee table inside, then began working on what sounded like a keyboard. Jensen heard some techie terms about firewalls and safe modes...something about SQL servers and then the complaint that “That’s because it’s an IDE program...IDE always does that. I taught Aaron and Siera how to get around that.” 

There was another pause, then, “Yeah...but Gorilla patches are different. Look, I built the safety net so it would adapt to comply with ALL the configuration requirements. Who’s got the block?” Jared waited a few seconds, then asked in disbelief, “AGAIN? Fine,” he said with some irritation, “I’ll throw another bandaid in the patch...hold on.” Jensen sipped his beer, as the clicking around on computer device went on behind him. 

Jared answered a couple half assed questions as he worked, “Mm-hmm....yeah, it’s good,” then after a few minutes, “Yes, I did, but don’t worry about it.” With some increased irritation, Jared argued, “No...it’s ‘fine’, I said it was. Do NOT send anyone.” He clicked his keyboard for awhile, then said, “I’m in,” then clicked around more. Jared sounded irritated, but he also sounded totally focused and on his game. Jensen realized whatever he did, he loved...and he was damn good at it.

Jared’s voice went lower, and Jensen knew immediately this was a part of the conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear. The uncomfortableness of having a lover hide something crept in and Jensen immediately got up and walked out onto the beach for awhile. The breeze blew away some of those awkward feelings, the respectful distance hopefully making Jared feel better about keeping his identity and whatever he was working on under wraps. 

Jensen could easily have his security team take Jared’s picture, even a fingerprint from a beer bottle, and run him from here to Mars to find out who he was...but something stopped him from being that invasive. He had learned the hard way to use his walls, keep up his fortress, in his mind and in his day to day dealings with people. Knowing who you were dealing with was the only way to survive and get ahead AND stay healthy and sane. 

Jared was being cautious, because of something that had happened, and Jensen couldn’t blame him for that. He also couldn’t stomach going behind his back. Jared was important...and the last thing he needed was for someone to break his trust. Jensen wandered back into the courtyard with his empty beer. He stepped into the slider and looked at Jared inquisitively. The younger man was ensconced in something on two separate laptops, mumbling to himself, some papers strewn about haphazardly next to him. He was sitting on the floor, his beer untouched. 

Jensen waited until he looked up, then smiled because the techie genius was quite adorable in his completely unguarded state. He was ruffled and out of sorts. “I’m so sorry,” his eyes filled with worry and guilt. Jensen hated it. Those beautiful depths to Jared’s soul didn’t belong looking that way...ever. Jensen stepped over to him, leaned over and kissed him. “Don’t be sorry. Adorable geniuses have to work sometime.” 

He kissed him again, then stood tall and continued on to the kitchen before Jared could react. He watched him go, admiring Jensen’s perfectly rounded ass, muscular shoulders and legs for a moment, then turned back to his work with a heavy sigh. Jesus, how did he get so lucky? Jared had to backtrack a few steps, just to get his bearings again because Jensen had scrambled his thoughts.

While Jared finished his work, Jensen hunted for some lunch in the kitchen. He put together some salads Arendell had left and brought them to the living room table. Jared was just completing whatever it was he had been doing. He closed both the laptops, said goodbye to Hank, then tossed his cell phone onto the table haphazardly. He leaned his forehead into his hand, looking exhausted. 

Jared looked up at the sound of things being placed on the table. Jensen placed an empty plate in front of him, then sat down with one for himself. He started scooping his own helpings of various offerings and Jared couldn’t help look surprised, “God, did you make all this?” Jensen glanced at him, chuckling, “Hell no, I just knew it would be there. They always leave us things in our refrigerators. Arendell is a good cook, so these will be tasty.” 

Jared joined Jensen in serving himself scoops of chicken salad, ambrosia fruit style mix and some kind of potato cheese mix. “O’mygod,” he mumbled around a mouthful of his first taste. It was fantastic. Jensen nodded in agreement, then shook his head, “Damn,” because Jared wasn’t wrong, everything was fucking fantastic. 

They ate in silence for awhile, pulling a sleeve of stone ground crackers out to put the chicken salad on. They sucked down water, making sure to hydrate in between the coffee and alcohol. Eventually, both men leaned back on the furniture. Jensen glanced at Jared, watching the younger man close his eyes and rest his head back. 

Sensing he was being watched, Jared squinted his eyes at Jensen and smiled, closing them again. “Thank you,” he said. Jensen paused for a minute, then asked casually, “For what?” Jared smiled, eyes still closed, “Well, for my incredible mind blowing orgasm on the kitchen counter, for one...for lunch being set on the table in front of me...” Jared crawled over to the older man and kissed him, “and for being so sweet about my privacy on the phone.” 

He held Jensen’s eyes, “You shouldn’t have to leave. I should be able to share things with you. You’re so amazing and beautiful, Jensen. You make me feel things I’ve never felt and I don’t know why I’m so lucky.” Jensen hadn’t expected that. He slid his arms around Jared’s waist, as Jared climbed over him and sat on his lap. Jared arms slid around Jensen’s shoulders as he continued to stare into his eyes. 

Jensen smoothed his hair back, then touched Jared’s cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, “It’s important to me that you know you can trust me. I’ll do anything to gain that from you. It’s just...I work in this business too and I know how hard it can be. Everything else is there between us. To be completely honest, I’m head ov—,” Jensen stopped himself. He wasn’t sure he should say something that heavy yet. 

Jared’s eyes widened when Jensen stopped talking. “No,” he responded, “No, you don’t have to stop what you were gonna say,” Jared smoothed Jensen’s hair back with his hands and nodded, “I feel it too. If you were going to say head over heels, that’s what I feel about you.” Jared smiled, his sparkling eyes full of affection and something more. 

Jared rubbed Jensen’s cheek, suddenly looking concerned, “I know there’s a piece of me I haven’t told you about. I’m so sorry, Jensen, it’s just that...” Jensen could see the anguish the young man was struggling with. He put his hand on Jared’s cheek, “Hey, I’ve pretty much surmised that some lowlife son of a bitch betrayed you. All I can tell you is that I’m not him...and in time, I hope you’ll learn that because I do NOT have any plans to let you get away.” 

Jared leaned into Jensen’s touch. He didn’t want to lose this man, and obviously Jensen felt the same way. Was he reading this one right? It sure felt that way, but Jared didn’t trust himself yet. Every time he thought about what happened, his insides seized up and the self shame and embarrassment from the past took over.

Jensen rubbed circles on his back. He could see the indecisiveness going on in Jared’s angsty eyes, then something akin to shame. “Hey,” Jensen got his attention, “you owe me nothing, and there is plenty of time, alright? But whatever happened to close you off like this, Jare, I guarantee you it isn’t your fault.” Jared smiled gratefully at Jensen’s support, but quickly argued, “How do you know it isn’t my fault? I was the stupid one who made a fool of himself.” 

Jensen’s protective instincts argued back, “The hell you were. In the last few days I’ve seen a sweet, kind, caring person who loves his work, but doesn’t desire anything more than to know his work is sound. You weren’t stupid, you were beautiful and trusting and an asshole took advantage of you.” Jared looked at Jensen with disbelief, “How do you know that? Am I that transparent or do you really know who I am?” 

Jensen hesitated for a moment, treading lightly, “I see it because I’m used to reading people...AND maybe you’re showing me a bit more than you usually do. I usually have to use my behavior skills for business dealings and trying to weed out people’s real intentions. With you, though, it’s because I care...and I’m finding it pisses me off royally that anybody hurt you...so if I seem nosey, that’s why.” 

Jared’s demeanor lost the stiffness. Jensen kept going, “I’ve had to build walls to defend myself against the dickheads in the business world beCAUSE of the mistakes I’ve made. I’ve been screwed before. Not in over ten years, though. But then, I live pretty solitary. I’m surrounded by the people I ‘know’ I can trust, and some very close family members, but that’s it. No one can touch me so it makes me more confident on the outside...but it’s taken years of practice to actually be a happier person and not fall apart every time someone avoids eye contact or lies in a contract line.” 

Jensen gently moved Jared’s hair back from his face again. It was so tender, Jared’s emotions became like liquid, wanting to pour out of him. Jensen added, “You have this light about you that touches everyone around you. I’m sure you don’t see it, but others do. No wonder having to deal with the selfishness in the business world doesn’t make you happy. You’re too good for it. You shouldn’t have to hide and hold back. You should have enough close protection around you so you can just ‘be’.” 

Jared’s eyes filled, but he looked away in silence. Jensen immediately jumped to soothe him, “I’m sorry, my mouth ran,” but Jared stopped him, “No, it’s okay.” He looked away for another minute then sighed deeply, “About four years ago, I was dating somebody who said all the right things. I really thought he was something...he sort of swooped in and swept me off my feet. Hank was skeptical. Turned out he was right.” 

Jared finally met Jensen’s eyes, revealing all the hurt and betrayal he had suffered through. “Baby, I’m so sorry,” Jensen soothed. He continued to rub his hands up and down, looking terribly concerned. Jared nodded, “Thank you, but it’s okay. It’s something stupid I did and I didn’t listen to anybody who tried to warn me.” 

After a pause, Jared continued, “After nine months of dating, he wanted to get married.” Jared’s eyes filled as he explained, “It felt so amazing to be loved, you know? Finally...after feeling so awkward growing up, just wanting to work on my ideas and avoiding anything social. I was never accepted in college because of my younger age...and then this person came along and,” Jared shrugged, wiped his eyes then snickered mockingly at himself, “He certainly knew my weaknesses.” 

Jensen processed what he was hearing, picturing someone he’d like to kill if he ever found him. It was probably better than he didn’t. He remained quiet, for the moment, as Jared continued, “I took him on a tour.” Jensen asked, “Through your business?” Jared nodded, “Yeah, through the offices. Hank was so pissed. I showed him things I would never show anybody. I showed him my work benches...my set up with all my servers and consoles. I introduced him to my then staff of twenty two. There’s forty seven of them now, but we still don’t get enough work done.” 

Jensen started to feel a familiarity with this story. There was something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but for some reason he’d heard something about a case ‘like’ this one, or maybe it ‘was’ this one. This shit happened all the time, but very few situations reached notoriety. He quietly started to wonder just ‘who’ Jared actually was because with so many thousands of people in the business world, there was no way Jensen would even have heard about this unless he were important. 

Jared continued, “We made some plans, but then started fighting because he seemed more distant. I started to feel weird, like I didn’t really know him as well as I thought.” Jared visibly struggled with the next part, as he looked down, “I uh...I thought it was strange that he showed up unannounced while I was working. He kept asking questions...things that felt,” Jared shrugged. Jensen squeezed his hand and finished, “Things someone you’re romantically involved in aren’t usually so interested in?” 

Jared glanced up with a grateful smile, “Yeah,” then he looked back down. “Anyway, it was a bit before I caught him taking pictures of my test products. He searched through my desk one time, looking for passwords, but my secretary caught him and booted him out.” Jensen furrowed his brow in concern, “He didn’t get anything?” Jared glanced up again, “No,” then back down, “No, it was close but I never keep my passwords written down.” 

There was a long pause and Jensen figured Jared wasn’t going to continue, but finally he finished, “Everybody was right. They all knew except me. I was so lost in it, I thought,” he paused, holding back more fluid in his eyes, “anyway, it turned out he was hired by a competitor. It’s someone I didn’t like and had been refusing to do business with...I guess they were determined.” 

Jared shrugged again, but stopped talking and didn’t look up. Jensen took a moment to process what he’d just learned. His concern was for Jared’s low opinion of himself, which was still blatantly obvious, but then there was the distant memory somewhere that he’d heard this very story. Who the fuck was this kid? 

Jensen said, “Jared, you’re not the only one this has happened to. This competitor sounds like a total unethical dick and your instincts told you that in time. He still didn’t get your work and that makes me so happy. The fact that they wanted whatever you’ve got so bad they actually schooled someone to learn your history, figure out how to fill your voids and get your attention, that’s not your fault. It means they’re losers and they can’t get ahead the right way so they have to cheat. Believe me, I’ve met many like them.” 

Jensen smoothed Jared’s hair back again, “I’m so very sorry you had to go through that. Please tell me he didn’t get anything valuable, did he?” Jared looked up, actually looking more uplifting with that question, “No. Actually the pictures he took were useless because my programming formulas weren’t with them. After this happened, Hank added layers of security to our IT banks in case the dickwad, A.K.A. Brady, decided to try anything from the outside. He took out a restraining order, and everything.” 

Jensen looked further concerned, “Why the hell did you need one of those?” Jared admitted, “Because it took a little doing to get rid of him. For awhile, he kept showing up.” The shame returned to Jared’s eyes, “I knew I had to get over it, but...he would call...stop by...I listened and talked, tried to maybe find some reason to believe his twisted excuses were real. I almost did. I just couldn’t...I couldn’t believe he’d done that to me.” 

Jensen’s heart melted. Someone had done quite a number on this beautiful soul. Jared looked down again, “After the restraining order, I took myself to a counselor to get over him. She talked me through my own realization that it wasn’t love. I just had some voids and filling those was a convincing temporary distraction. I felt a lot better, but then we had a meeting with his employer and there he was.” 

Jared looked up with a sour twist to his mouth, “The fucker came to a meeting...after all that.” Jared sighed, “The company he worked for proceeded to try and use my ongoing relationship with him as a conflict we needed to resolve. He basically said because I still gave him the time of day, even after the breakup, he assumed we were still together, and that because I knew who he worked for, I was leading the company to believe we had a promising future together.” 

“Jesus fucking christ, Jared,” Jensen blurted out, his anger in full force, “what lowlife pieces of shit...and I’m talking about the attorney too.” Jared smiled mockingly and looked down. “Yeah, I can pick ‘em,” he countered. He sighed heavily, then continued, “It seemed like a viable threat, at first, but Hank had hired some fancy corporate lawyer who was there and kept us at bay. It was humiliating...they knew I didn’t want to sign with them so they were trying everything they could to force it. It became quite obvious in front of everybody I had been a dumb idiot. Even though we won, it wasn’t without some long term residual life lessons and major guilt trips. I really thought Hank was going to leave me.” 

Jared perked up, looking happy to be at the end of his humiliating story, “But then it was over. They got in trouble with their corporate sponsorship and they were dumped by Forbes. Brady went away and I’ve never seen him since. I’m sure he’s probably been playing others because after Hank talked to some people, he found out that was his game. He’d done it before.” Jared shrugged, “At least I’m more careful now.” 

Jared stilled for a moment, then looked at Jensen, “except for you, that is. Here I am spilling my guts in less than a week...even after Hank warned me not get involved with anybody.” Jensen studied him in silence, though he still rubbed the younger man’s arms. He wanted to kill the motherfuckers for doing this to his lover, but Jared needed assurance right now, not violence. “Do you believe I’m not like him?” 

Jensen’s soft question brought reality to the surface. Jared was forced to weigh the differences and compare his old relationship with everything Jensen made him feel. The older man looked at him like he hung the moon and stars. He didn’t even know who Jared was yet, his worth, yet here he sat. Brady knew everything, was prepared, said everything perfect and without feeling. He was cold and precise. Jensen was open and warm, spontaneous and giving.

Jared cleared his throat, “I think I’ve figured out that this is way different. This is everything that experience wasn’t...there’s nothing I could possibly want for when you’re with me...I’m having a hard time believing it, but I’m getting there.” Jensen’s heart filled with more longing to make Jared happy than he ever thought possible. He took him in his arms and kissed him for several minutes. 

When he pulled back, he held Jared’s cheek in one hand, his other hand around Jared’s back, “If it were up to me, I’d never let another soul near you without three Hanks and two of me.” When Jared snickered, Jensen smiled, “And this Hank deserves a medal. It sounds like he’s loyal to the bone. I haven’t met him but I like him already for doing his best to watch out for you.” 

Jared smiled softly, kissing Jensen before responding, “Well, this vacation ‘was’ his idea...so if he has any complaints about my meeting you, he only has himself to blame.” Jensen smiled, “Poor man. You must be a handful.” Jared immediately looked down, which told Jensen he was perfectly right. “I see...so you need more Hanks? When you said your job had taken it’s toll on your health, already, I pretty much thought so. My offer still stands.” 

Jared argued softly, “I know, but all the big investors just want what’s best for ‘them’ and I don’t even know how to see it coming. I’ve increased my staff so I can train them to fill in for me, but it’s not enough. We can’t keep up with demand. I’m afraid to set us up with another asshole, and especially someone on Hank’s level. What if I make another mistake, Jensen?”

Jensen rubbed his cheek, “I understand. You’re not wrong, you’re being smart. You had a very painful lesson and it floored you. You’re amazing and resilient for bouncing back, baby. There are a few trustworthy showrunners out there, though, and even though they’re out to make money, they aren’t cut throat. They won’t screw you.” 

Jared questioned that, “So how do I know which ones they are?” Jensen brought up his offer again, “You could let me help. I know a lot of people.” At Jared’s skeptical look, Jensen argued his point, “No contracts, nothing owed between us...this is just my personal interest in keeping you safe from any predators out there. I have internal experts who will audit your security practices, upgrade your legal representation and even monitor your employees if you have any of ‘those’ you’re leery of. I can background every potential investor and partner extensively, Jared. I mean before you hit the meetings with them. You’ll know the good ones and the shitty ones, in advance. I can find backers for you that’ll help you grow and not commercialize your creations and destroy the quality, like you said...or, I could back you myself, if it’s a lucrative and promising product.”

Jared snorted mockingly, looking away from his lover. ‘If he only knew,’ he thought. In just barely a week, Jared had fallen hard for this guy, and damn if he was being offered to, once a goddamn ‘gain mix his business with a love interest. Hank would have a stroke. Jensen saw the apprehension, “Let me guess...no?” He smiled knowingly, as Jared begged with his eyes for Jensen to understand, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I fucked up so badly before and I,” 

Jensen shushed him with a gentle finger over his mouth, “I’m here when you’re ready, and I only offered because I can’t stand you being hurt by anyone, not because I want to take over your business or make you feel uncomfortable, in any way. You don’t have to work with me...as long as I get to keep having you like ‘this’.”

Jared searched the beautiful green depths, and smiled affectionately soft. Jensen truly was something he didn’t want to lose. He kissed Jensen long and heated until they both started rocking their groins together with overwhelming need. Jared pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. Jensen pushed his cock into Jared’s crotch, squeezing his butt cheeks and rubbing them. 

Jensen scooted sideways and laid back on the floor, keeping Jared on top of him. Crushing their hard ons between them, they rocked and circled their hips, elevating their needs even further from the delicious friction. Jared threatened, in between breaths, “You know...you better stop calling me baby.” Jensen flipped them over and started stripping the loose shorts off of Jared, “What are you gonna do about it?”

He sucked Jared’s nipples, forcing cries of ecstasy from him, as Jared gripped his hair. Before Jared had a chance to counter, Jensen moved down and completely blew his circuits for the second time today. Jared pumped his hips in Jensen’s tight grip, until he blew his seed with a harsh scream. Jensen was hard as nails from doing this twice today, once again gifting himself with the taste and the sight of Jared’s all over flush. 

He lifted up on his knees and opened his shorts, springing his hard cock free, and grabbing hold of himself. Christ, this was gonna be quick. Jensen’s grunts and loud moans hurried Jared out of his post orgasmic stupor. His talented hands took hold of the swollen member and pumped it, while caressing the full sacks underneath. Jensen’s breathy moans increased in volume. He started fucking his dick into Jared’s hand. 

“Oh fuck, Jared,” he warned, “fuck, that’s so good.” Jared could tell the man was already close. He quickly slipped his legs from between Jensen’s and got onto all fours. Within two seconds, he put his mouth on Jensen’s dick and sucked back and forth. “Oh fucking god, Jared,” Jensen almost whined. He grabbed Jared’s shoulder and the back of his head, unable to control the need to grip him by the hair. 

Jensen cried out, as he fucked Jared’s mouth, mindful of becoming too rough. He felt is orgasm quickly rising to the surface, “I’m coming Jared...Oh god, your mouth is so fucking good...I’m coming,” Jensen sped up his hips, seized up and came, “Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhh,” he shot spasms of hot liquid into the waiting mouth, clenching and grunting hard through orgasmic bliss. 

Jared moaned, sucking it all in, while Jensen rode his spasms until he partially collapsed, draped over Jareds back, breathing terribly hard and cursing breathy words like “fuck” and “holyshit”. 

Jared let the happy spent cock drop from his mouth, then he tried his best to maneuver his six foot one wall of muscle to roll over and lay with him on the furry rug. He smiled at Jensen’s weakened state, and the childlike look of post orgasmic wonder on his face. He pulled one of the blankets off the couch and covered them. They fell asleep with Jared on Jensen’s chest. 

 

Chapter Eight- The Reveal 

After a two hour nap, they decided to walk to Jensen’s bungalow. Henry and Arendell dropped off a delicious steak dinner, along with a pitcher of the fancy pink cocktail Jared fell in love with at the end of their hike. The evening consisted of more revelations about each other. They were both primarily introverts from Texas. They liked people, however being in front of large crowds made them both nervous.

Their parents were still together, they each had an older sibling, and some family members had become leeches after they started making money. “Cowboys?” Jensen asked, to which Jared nodded with a smirk. Jared told Jensen his father worked in a factory. After several years, he had worked his way up to a supervising position. He was injured and cut back to a basic crew member until he retired. He always resented it and came home every night bitching about selfish employers shitting on their employees. 

Jared’s mom cleaned houses to make ends meet. Jared remembered going with her when he was little. He had to jump grades in school because the material wasn’t challenging enough, so his schedule was a little different. It made it difficult to make friends and keep them. Jared went to college at only sixteen. There, he connected with people in his programming classes, at least. 

Jensen asked questions and Jared just spilled all the beans he had. He was silently wondering what the hell was happening to him because he never shared so much about himself. He looked into his glass with a furrowed brow. Jensen asked, “What’s wrong?” Jared looked over at him, “I think this ‘kick’ is a truth agent because I’m not usually this talky.” 

Jensen laughed, “Well, I like it then. I love learning more about you...especially now that I’m picturing this lanky cute kid that was smarter than everyone in the school.” Jared rolled his eyes, “Oh no...not cute, and I actually had this chubby gut and face until I was about fifteen.” 

Jensen had been sitting on the couch next to Jared. He faced him with one knee bent, his right arm supporting his head. Jared’s head was laying back on the couch while they talked. When he rolled his head to face Jensen, the older man grinned at the alcohol induced dilated eyes that were still the most beautiful he’d ever seen. 

Jared pondered, “I think that’s why I give so much to charity...worthy causes...and to my staff.” Jensen asked, “Why?” Jared said, “I think it’s just...I know I’m lucky...I’m so lucky my ideas and work became a success, but I remember what it’s like for people who don’t have that. So many people struggle. It feels good to make sure I’m sharing with anyone I come across that needs help. Hank badgers me about, but it feels more balanced to do good things. It doesn’t feel right to splurge on myself and leave other people behind.” Jared shrugged, “Or I just don’t want to be that employer that my dad was always bitching about.” 

And herein lies the generous hearted beautiful soul inside of Jared. This was why he was a target to be taken advantage of. Jensen wanted to package Jared in a soft lined cocoon and keep him safe from all the predators and shitheads out there that would just love to see him coming. The kid had learned, of course, but Jensen knew he hadn’t learned enough yet. Someone would try again...especially if he opened himself up like he was right now. 

Jensen commented, “Well, I think the world would be a much nicer place with more people like you.” Jared smiled dreamily. It was so sweet it was difficult for Jensen not to stare at his mouth. “So what made you go into investments,” Jared asked, interrupting Jensen’s thoughts. 

Jensen explained, “Well let’s see, my parents were in real estate, but had their ups and downs. We lived fancy when things were lucrative, but really thin in between sales. I understand what you mean, living without, because in between the winning times my parents hit rock bottom. They didn’t save very well...not good planners and they still aren’t. They still live by the seat of their pants. We went on lavish vacations, then ate Top Ramen and crackers for a few months when things were bad. As my brother and I got older, he went the football scholarship route, and I went for the business internships. I kissed ass at huge real estate firms and learned everything I could...then something sparked an interest in the bigger picture. I didn’t want just real estate. I wanted something more wordly. I tried working at an investment firm and made coffee, brought them burritos, cleaned and listened. I listened for a couple years until I finally decided to roll with my own ideas.” 

Jensen shrugged, “I’m not quite as sweet about dishing it out...I do give to worthy causes, support a few charities, but I don’t give to every Tom, Dick and Harry that comes to my door because I think people should do it on their own. My staff is well paid, but they go to great lengths for me and they earn it. Most people have the opportunity to be successful, if they’re willing to work hard. Society has produced some people that don’t want to work. I don’t share with anyone who makes excuses.” 

Jensen realized he might have sounded like an ass, so he shrugged and sighed, “I guess I’m not perfect.” Jared smiled, as he argued softly, “Beg to differ on that one, Ackles. It’s looking pretty perfect from here.” Jensen grinned, as they stared into each other’s eyes for a few minutes. The evening moved on to discussions of long running animations such as Family Guy and The Simpsons. They broke apart the complexities of Lord of the Rings, Star Wars and Game of Thrones. 

Jensen was overjoyed to find out Jared hadn’t sheltered himself from the ‘important’ educational shows of America. Jared laughed, “Well, I ‘am’ a techie nerd, Jennie boy. Can’t miss those NNEERRDDYY shows.” Jensen chuckled at Jared’s slurred speech. He was thoroughly entertained with this tipsy Jared. He added, jokingly, “You know I would punch anyone else in the nose for that Jennie Boy comment.” 

Jared leaned closer and batted his eyes, “Oooh, will you fuck me first?” He laid back and burst out laughing when Jensen almost choked on his drink. Jared was about to spill his, so Jensen steadied it, dealing with his own responding giggles. Jared was totally fucking adorable.

The younger man took a sip of his drink, then pointed out with mocking seriousness, “You know, you’re calling me ‘Jare’ and frickin ‘Baby’ all the time, Ackles. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Jensen argued, “And, you’ve called me Jen.” Jared giggled, “Ooooh yeah, well maybe I did.” Jensen played with Jared’s hair, watching him with adoring affection until Jared turned to him with unrestrained puppy dog eyes, “Can we go in the hot tub?” 

Jensen smirked, “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. We might be floating in the morning when Henry comes to check on us.” Jared stared for a moment, confused but trying to understand, “Well, I won’t pee in it...and we can wear clothes so he doesn’t find our franks ‘n wienerssss.” He leaned closer to Jensen and dropped his voice to a sultry octave, “If you really don’t want him to seeee.” 

Jensen chuckled, way too tempted by Jared’s beautiful mouth being this close. Jesus christ, this kid was cute. “I think you mean franks and beans, and I only said it was a bad idea because I’m kinda drunk and I’m quite sure you are VERY drunk, Jay.” Jared blinked, trying to absorb Jensen’s reasoning, but then he seemed to finally realize something else, “Did you just call me ‘Jay’?” 

Jensen smiled, then kissed him because he couldn’t help himself. He answered, “Well, I might have.” They kissed awhile longer, then Jensen put the drinks on the table and leaned back to snuggle next to Jared again. He offered, “We could lay in the hammock, you know.” Jared looked alarmed, “Uh, no,” shaking his head, “that thing doesn’t like me.” Jensen nudged him, “But I like you and I’ll make it behave for you.” 

They spent the next hour in the hammock, entangled in each other’s arms. Jared didn’t remember agreeing to it, but he supposed he must have. It felt like he was floating on clouds of happiness. The sound of the ocean lulled them to a light sleep, as their bodies burned off some of the alcohol. Jensen expertly got out first, then helped Jared to safely exit the offensive device. Jared looked back and gave it a few death threats as they went in side.

Jensen closed up the slider, and as he did so, he glanced twice at the opening to his patio. He thought he saw the outline of a person out there. For him to see them, they had to be just a few feet from the entrance and that wasn’t something you normally would expect out here. He reopened the slider and stepped outside, but a double take toward the opening of his courtyard indicated no one was there. 

Jensen walked to the opening and looked both ways, but still saw no one. Confused at what he thought he saw, he turned and made his way back inside. With a quick glance back, Jensen locked the slider, now second guessing himself. ‘Probably just shadows playing tricks,’ he thought.

After that, Jensen did something he never did on vacation here. He checked the front door to make sure it was locked too. He went back to close the drapes and stared outside again, but still saw nothing. When he entered the bedroom his gorgeous bedmate was just climbing into the soft bedding completely naked. Jensen forgot about the shadow as he took a moment to admire the long legs and perfectly taught butt cheeks. His eyes glanced quickly down to the hanging pair of balls and dick before Jared nestled himself under the covers. 

The next morning, Jensen retrieved the carafe of coffee from his outside table and brought it back to the bed. After a few sips, Jared bitched, “This is ruining me. I’m so fucking spoiled and I’m gonna have to go back to work in six days.” He looked at Jensen forlornly, “No beach, no ocean, how the hell am I supposed to go back to my workaholic tendencies after all this?” Jensen smirked into his cup, “Is that all you’ll miss?” 

Jared pretended to think it over, “Well no...I suppose not.” Jensen put his own cup down and turned Jared’s way, bracing himself on his elbow to face him. He smiled, knowing Jared felt the same way he did. Jensen said casually, “I guess we’ll both be missing things. Thing is, I’m kinda prone to busting my ass to get something I want if I see it’s important.” 

Jared searched his eyes, “Oh...do you think there’s something important you’re thinking of busting your ass for?” Jensen smiled, “Definitely.” Jared finished his cup and set it aside. He turned to face Jensen, mirroring his position, “If it’s what I hope it is, then there isn’t much ass busting required, really...are we talking commuting?” 

Jensen said, “Why yes, I think that’s exactly what I was thinking...and often as possible. Where is your main office?” Jared said worriedly, “Austin...yours?” Jensen lit up, “I have one in Austin. It’s not the main one, but it could be. There’s better scenery there, anyway, and the nightlife is a celestial experience, I hear.”

Jared blushed with his usual downward grin. Jensen moved a stray strand of hair out of Jared’s face, then leaned forward and kissed him when he looked up. Jensen pulled back, “You know...I would have commuted from fucking Pluto to see you, but this is just too fuckin’ sweet. It’s going to be easier than I thought.” Jared smiled happily, “I feel the same way. I don’t want to let you go. I still can’t believe this is happening though. It’s good...really good.”

After they hoisted themselves out of bed to eat breakfast, Jensen rode with Henry to the main house for some barbecue items they wanted for dinner. Jared laid on the couch to read and play games on his iPad. Casual reading wasn’t something he ‘ever’ had time for, so he was determined to find ‘something’. Five minutes into viewing, his battery died. “Fuck,” he bitched, “some techie.” He put the machine down and forced himself to start walking toward his bungalow for the forgotten charger cord. 

When he got to his courtyard, he paused. The back slider was open and it didn’t feel like they would have left it that way the day before. Jared walked through the courtyard, trying to quash his overreaction that it was anything other than forgetfulness. After all, this was an upper class elite vacation spot and there really wasn’t any need for guests to steal from each other. He stepped inside and paused again, an eery feeling caused the hackles on the back of his neck to rise. 

Nothing seemed amiss, at first glance. He went to the bedroom and dug for the charger cord in one of his bags. As he pulled it out, he froze at the sound of movement in the kitchen area. Jared’s spine was ridden with chills, as footprints sounded like they were going for the front door to the cottage. He moved quick, heading to follow, as the front door was opened and quickly slammed shut. 

Jared hurried to the door and wrenched it open. “HEY,” he yelled to the retreating back of a man running through the thick foliage. Jared chased the intruder to a waiting Jeep. He grabbed for the back of his shirt, but missed as the Jeep sped off. Jared registered a number on the back of the vehicle, hoping that would be useful. When he got back inside, he called Arendell. 

Jared couldn’t find anything missing. After talking with Arendell, he locked the place up and headed back to Jensen’s with his charger cord. Jared couldn’t escape the feeling of dread that churned in his stomach. If it wasn’t a thief, who the hell would have been in his place and why? Publicity was the only thing that really concerned him. The humiliation of any of that past situation being brought to light and fabrications of his private life were the only thing that threatened him with misery.

Jensen returned to the bungalow with Henry, unloaded several items and put them on the counter. He mixed up a special marinade from Henry’s recipe, then put the meat into the fridge to soak. Jensen went looking for Jared and found him sitting on the beach, facing the ocean with his elbows resting on his knees. He seemed to be lost in thought, looking absolutely beautiful. 

Jensen came up behind him and sat with his legs on either side of him. He slipped his arms around the techie genius’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Jared turned his head and leaned it against Jensen’s with a soft greeting, “Hey.” Jensen tightened his arms, “Hey.” He could do this. He definitely could do this forever. This newfound solid connection with Jared felt amazing. 

Jensen kissed the shoulder and just held Jared for a minute. Jared closed his eyes and breathed in the amazing comfort Jensen’s presence provided. He turned his face further, snuggled his nose into Jensen’s cheek and kissed it, “How was your shopping spree?” Jensen grinned, “It was a success. Henry gave me a special marinade mix that’ll surely woo you into my clutches, so it was worth it.” 

Jared giggled, “Is that so...you promise?” Jensen chuckled, “Oh yeah,” then turned and kissed the irresistible mouth. Jared’s lips and tongue tasted like smooth honey, warm and invitingly soft. Jensen got lost in the rapture of it for the next few minutes. He gently pulled away, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s arms. He still wondered when the hell he had become this affectionate. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of touching the younger man. 

When they stood up, Jared put his hand out. Jensen took it and they walked back into the bungalow. They teamed up to slice zucchini and garlic potatoes for the grill, then Jared went to answer his phone. Jensen carried everything to the barbecue and got it started, while his lover became engrossed in conversation. Jensen loved to grill things, but didn’t do it often. The fact that Jared enjoyed a good barbecue had been a pleasant surprise. 

Jensen wound up cooking all of dinner alone. He brought everything in and as he sat things on the table, he glanced at Jared. The younger man was staring at his iPad, seemingly lost in thought. Jensen went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, then set them on the table with another glance at his lover. Alarm bells started in his head when Jared still hadn’t even noticed he’d come back in the room. 

Jared’s preoccupation with his thoughts were interrupted by a cold beer bottle in front of his face. He looked up with a start, then at the bottle. As he grabbed it, he gave a soft, “Thanks,” to Jensen and sat up straighter. Jensen sipped his own bottle and waited for Jared to do the same. He studied him for a second, “You hungry?” Jared looked startled again, then over at the table and back at Jensen, “Oh...” 

Jared stood up quickly, looking at Jensen with tremendous guilt, “I’m so sorry.” Jensen stepped closer, “Hey...you alright?” Jared forced a quick smile and nodded, “Yeah,” but his eyes darted as Jensen studied him. Jensen was hit with the guardedness he saw in Jared’s beautiful eyes. He hadn’t a clue what was going on. He put his beer down and stepped closer, “Baby, what happened? Talk to me.”

Jensen couldn’t help the protective anger rising to the surface. He asked again, with a little more force, “Jared what the fuck is wrong?” Jared cleared his throat and looked into Jensen’s eyes, “I have to tell you something...and I think you’ll change your mind about us, so...I really don’t even want to say it.” He looked down for a second, then back up, “I didn’t know I was going to meet you...that I was going to feel this way about someone but...I’m sorry.” 

Jensen cupped Jared’s cheeks between his hands, “Nothing’s going to change my mind. Jared, what happened?” Jared braced himself and explained, “When you were gone, I went back to my bungalow to get my iPad charger. I interrupted an intruder, hiding in the kitchen. They ran outside when I was in the bedroom...jumped into a Jeep and took off.”

“What the fuck, are you serious?” Jensen’s worry flooded his eyes, “Did they hurt you?” Jared shook his head, “No. No, they weren’t there to hurt me, they ran.” Jensen rubbed the kid’s arms up and down, “Shit, Jared, did they take anything?” Jared said, “No,” then looked down. Jensen lifted his chin with two fingers, “Please tell me you didn’t run after them.” 

Jared admitted, “I chased them, but I didn’t catch them.” Jensen breathed a sigh of relief, then argued, “I’m glad you didn’t. They might have hurt you. Do you know who this little fucker is?” Jared cleared his throat and continued, “The man jumped into a Jeep and I got the number off it as it took off. Gave it to Arendell.” He smiled remembering, “He was very pissed.” 

Jensen loudly agreed, “Goddamned right he was pissed. So am I.” He stared at his lover for a moment, “So what did he say?” Jared sighed, “He said it was taken from their pool earlier today...within a half hour before I got to my bungalow. It was dropped back there shortly before I called Arendell. There’s a camera. Arendell send me the best pic from the video.”Jared hesitated.

Jensen braced himself for more bad news, but what came out of Jared’s mouth wasn’t exactly what he thought. “So...I recognize the person. He’s someone who used to hang around Brady.” Jensen processed quickly, “Brady...Brady is the dick with the restraining order, right?”   
Jared nodded, looking defeated, “Yeah, that’s him...but this was a buddy of his, not the real deal.” 

Jensen tried to process this, “Okay, so what does he want?” When Jared didn’t answer right away, Jensen pushed, “Jared I’ve got security up the ass less than an hour from here. What’s he doing?” Jared smiled tiredly, loving the protective devotion in his lover’s eyes, but he still held onto the hopeless feeling of regret that this wasn’t meant to last, “He’s a cheap free lance photographer. Remember the rude guy from our hike?” When Jensen nodded, Jared continued, “Well, he’s another one. They’re slime balls and they’re both here.” 

Jensen processed this, as Jared continued, “The one in the Jeep is the one who enhanced Brady’s fiasco love story, helped him embellish it with some altered pics. He’s probably taken pictures of us...of ‘you.’ No one knew I was here, so maybe he initially saw me by accident. Whoever paid for their trips is probably running some tabloid and thought they’d get compromising photo’s of anyone they could find here.” 

Jared’s eyes turned even more emotional, “I’m so sorry about this, Jensen.” Jensen took Jared into his arms, “Hey...what the hell are you apologizing for? This isn’t your fault. So, he took pics of me and my gorgeous new lover, who the fuck cares? Baby, I’m not newsworthy...this isn’t going to hurt me, is that what you’re worried about?”

Jared looked at him pleadingly, “Jensen, Brady is a jealous infant. If he has pictures of us, he might post them.” Jensen soothed, “I don’t care. It’s fine, Jare, I’m not on some investor of the week list. There are hundreds like me. I’m not famous, no one will care.” He stared at Jared for a moment until finally it sunk in that it might not be ‘him’ people will care about and he stilled, “Wait, that’s not entirely it, is it? ‘You’re’ the newsworthy one, aren’t you? You’re worried it’ll be some twisted tale about me being some investor who is trying to screw you over. Is that it?” 

Jared’s anguished eyes were the only answer Jensen needed. Jensen grabbed his phone and started punching numbers, but Jared stopped him, “No...please. Please don’t call anyone yet. Hank’s already sending my team here, and it’s just in case any press try and interfere with us when we leave. I don’t want this to hurt you, Jensen. If we leave separately, they might leave you alone. Arendell says the guy left on an island hopper an hour ago.” 

Jensen paused his dialing and sighed, “Alright, so what was he looking for in your bungalow?” Jared answered, “He placed a couple little camera’s. Just GoPro’s. Arendell found them and pulled them out. It was obvious he was just looking for dirt.” Jensen pulled away, venting with a frustrated growl and rubbing his hands over his head. “Fuck, I’d like to get my hands on these people.” 

He turned back to Jared, “So, let me get this straight, this nasty prick tricked you, manipulated you, and tried to squeeze his way into the business and pull out valuable secrets for his own gain and a competitor’s, then you painfully suffered through his harassment, not to mention whatever press you’re talking about...you went into hiding and stopped even allowing yourself to breathe outside your office walls because of him and now this prick has some little puppets here taking pictures of you and I’m not allowed to respond? AND, you want to leave on a separate flight...without me? Jared, I can protect you. I have an amazing team that can fix this.” 

Jared’s eyes filled, “Jensen...it’s so ‘fucking’ humiliating. What happened before, I can’t even,” he turned away, swiped the frustrating liquid away and took a moment to breathe. Jensen stepped up behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders, “Jared this is not your fault. None of it. Do you have ‘any’ idea how much I care about you? ‘Any’ idea? This shit means ‘nothing’ to me, only ‘you’ matter. ‘You’ are worth all the security and lying tabloids in the world. It’s going to be okay.” 

Jared’s emotional exhale was in reaction to the overwhelming commitment in Jensen’s words. Jesus, he’d really thought he’d lost him because of this. He turned to stare into the green pools of understanding and warm acceptance, directed solely at him, and he finally began to feel that this might be something different. Something crept into his mind, however...just another detail he needed to mention. Jared cleared his throat, “Uhm...apparently, you and I have a meeting coming up. Hank insisted on me telling him your name. I know you’re not Brady, but Hank is entitled to not quite trust me anymore, I think.” 

Jensen sighed with some irritation, “Beg to differ, but okay. He checked me out. Good. He’s doing his job. So, we’re in a meeting together. What for?” Jared explained, “Jensen, it’s not just a meeting...your company is approaching mine about a major partnership...an investment to join me and expand. Ackles Enterprises is bringing some proposition to our table a few weeks from now.” 

Jensen stood in silence. His wheels were spinning faster than he’d thought possible over this information. He stood transfixed at Jared, contemplating what the hell kind of business he had been that interested in. He had dozens of meetings, tons of merger and investment ideas and propositions all the time, but Jensen didn’t do many proposals as the aggressor. Most of his deals were by request for assistance. Jared’s company must be of some huge value...something that had sparked his interest. 

Jensen stepped in closer. His insides stiffened as he tried to place who might be standing before him, but his mind simply couldn’t fathom it. ‘He can’t possibly be,’ he thought. Jensen braced himself, “Tell me who you are...please...tell me who I’m falling deeper for by the second.” Jared stared into his eyes for a moment before he answered, “My real name is... Padalecki. It’s Jared...but my last is Padalecki.” 

Jared waited while Jensen’s wheels spun. The older man’s brain quickly sifted through every big business name, the giants, the hottest deals on the market and the most in demand. Within seconds, his face cleared as he landed on, “TerraGen”. Jared stood silent, as Jensen’s eyes widened, “Holyfuckingshit...you’re Jared Padalecki...you’re TerraGen.” 

Jared nodded silently, eyes wide, a little flabbergasted with the way Jensen was staring at him. He gently smiled and looked down for a few seconds while Jensen continued to process this. Jensen stared at Jared closely. He looked over his gorgeous features, swallowed nervously in awe, as he forced himself to refrain from acting out too much of the overzealous hero worship he felt. 

To be in the presence of this person he’d been bending over backward to even get an appointment with for the past two years was a little much to swallow. Jensen lightly bitched, “Jesus, I don’t believe this. I’ve been trying to get you to see me for two years, you know. I had to buy up two companies just to get your secretary to give me a meeting with you.” 

Jensen didn’t look pissed or irritated. His eyes were filled with fond affection when he delivered that. Jared looked apologetic, “Sorry about that. She’s kind of protective of who we meet with.” Jensen nodded, “Yeah, I suppose she is...with good reason.” He thought for another moment. He noticed Jared was looking a bit shy and unsure. Of course, this just made him even hotter. Christ, the kid was a corporate giant, his product the most in demand piece of software on the planet, and yet he stood here humble and worried. 

Jensen stepped into Jared’s personal space, taking Jared’s face between his hands, “Hey, this changes nothing about how I feel about you. Just forgive me if I’m a little starstruck from being in the same room with the wonder genius of the century, alright?” Jared rolled his eyes, unimpressed with himself. Jensen grinned and kissed him. 

He pulled back and searched Jared’s eyes, “You know I pictured you as this five foot four wiry kind of nerd with coke bottle rims, a long pony tail and a Star Trek shirt. I never dreamed you would be goddamned gorgeous and sexy as fuck...” Jared smirked, he shrugged a bit shyly with a teasing grin, “Well, I do own a Star Trek shirt...and I am kind of a nerd with longer hair so...you weren’t too off the mark.” 

 

Chapter Nine - Trust 

“So, what did you tell Hank about me,” Jensen asked, as he licked some of the marinade off his fork. Jared glanced up from his meal, “I told him we were lovers.” Jensen asked, “And?” Jared sighed, “And of course he freaked. I told him this was different, YOU were different, but he freaked anyway.” 

Jensen added, “Freaking’s okay...freaking will keep you safe sometimes. If he’s freaking like he should, as your number one, he’s doing an extensive background on me, scoping out my business ventures, gauging what kind of a player I am.” Jared paused in the middle of chewing. Yeah, that probably ‘was’ what Hank was doing. He mumbled in misery, “I hate this...and I hate security.” 

Jensen took his hand, “I know, just remember you’re not alone anymore, alright?” Jared nodded silently. When they finished their meal, Jared cleared the plates from the table, brought back two beers and sat leaning back in his chair. Jensen took a swig, then shook his head grinning, “Dude, I had no fucking idea. No fucking idea. Who the hell would have pegged me for falling for the genius who beat out all the tech giants with groundbreaking software? ME,” Jensen pointed to himself. 

Jared’s look of disbelief fueled Jensen to continue, “Baby, you’re the hottest ticket item in the industry.” “Stop,” Jared interrupted, “please don’t do that.” Jensen halted, tilting his head in confusion, “Do what?” The younger man explained, “Just because I’m good at something doesn’t mean I’m a genius...and don’t try and put me up on some pedestal because I’m as flawed as anyone. It took me years to finally get to where I needed that product to be.” 

Jensen leaned forward, “And you love to downplay yourself. Shit, Jared, everybody’s after you for kicking Google, Apple and IBM’s asses back to the drawing board. Microsoft has to have a contract out on you. If not, they’re dying to hire you, give you a seat on their Board. You’ve got so many investors and partners lined up, trying to get appointments, I had to swindle my way in front of ‘em with those suppliers of yours.” 

Jared was silent. He didn’t know what to say. Finally, he asked, “So...what companies did you buy?” Jensen answered, “Garrett and Sackoff.” Jared looked shocked and alarmed, “My two biggest reliable sources? What the fuck and they just sold out to you?” Jensen argued softly, “I make good deals...I promise you, they’re fine, their employees are fine, and Jare, Google was about to snatch them up right from under you, trying to do the same damn thing I was...in case you hadn’t noticed, every creepy crawly wants a piece of you.” 

Jared sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was true, he received hundreds of voicemails and emails from competitors, investors and corporations that he never answered. Katie fielded some of them. Jensen continued, “They wanted them for the same reason I did, love. Only their game would have been to monopolize against you, force you to merge and fold up. I know you’re sitting at about seventeen mil, with potential to go to fifty with expansion, then a hundred in the next two years, maybe more. Everyone out there knows you’re a hard sell. Everyone knows you’re guarded and reluctant. Those guys like Google have billions and they’re used to being unstoppable. I stopped them before I even knew who you were. Your honest reputation...the integrity you have, and your growth potential is astronomical. Of course, I was damn interested.” 

Jared looked at him, uncertainly, “So, we’re in business, and we’re lovers.” Jensen leaned in, “Hey...remember our conversation that first night? I offered to help you before I even knew who you were. Jared, I won’t let ‘anybody’ take advantage of you...that includes me, okay? I’m not one of the sleezeballs and even if I wasn’t completely head over heels, I’d still make good. I don’t treat people that way and you’re Hank is going to see that in my history. If you give me a list right now, I’ll buy the rest of your best suppliers and protect you by blocking every greasy slime ball on the planet.” 

Jared softened, “You don’t have to convince me of your character, Jen. But what happens when we get to the table? What happens when we disagree about how exactly to grow, or you get angry because I don’t want to go for something? How is that going to work? Everything between us is so...fucking...right. What if this fucks it up?” 

Jensen grabbed his hands, “I get it. I understand everything you’re worried about. But Jared, believe me, I’ve found something with you that I’ve never had. I’m not going to piss you off in the business side of things and risk losing that. Your best interest will be in my heart, always. I’ll probably be so damn goo goo eyed in our first meeting, I’ll give you anything you want without even thinking straight. My accountants will hang themselves when I give you an ‘out’ clause that’s free without penalties...something that just isn’t done. There are a number of things I’ll give in to, just to have you feel safe with me.”

Jared’s eyes almost pooled from Jensen’s testament. He felt a release of tension inside, waves of warmth flooding through him. He supposed this was simply too good to be true and that’s the biggest reason why he was having trouble with it. “Jare,” Jensen got his attention, “no matter what, ‘this’,” Jensen gestured between them, “this will come first. If you don’t feel comfortable with something, it won’t be done. If there’s something you want, I’ll make it happen...and if you don’t want to sign with me, we’ll figure something else out. I’m not losing you.” 

Jared warned, “I might be a disappointing partner. I honestly leave a lot of the marketing and business crap to Hank because I hate it.” Jensen countered, “That’s okay. You and I will be busy doing other things, anyway.” Jared started to smirk, then tried to explain more, “I really just want to do my work. I just want to create more upgrades and the second series product. I don’t care about the deals. I don’t want to have to worry about betrayals and stock markets. I want to keep making things that will open doors for everybody. I know I need to expand a LOT. My ability to produce is far too minute for the demand...but letting it go to someone has been..” With a shrug, he finished, “It’s been delayed because I just can’t...trust anybody.” 

Jared looked down. He knew he must look like an inexperienced whiny teen who didn’t have any sense at all and didn’t deserve his fortune. Jensen studied the beautiful techie giant. Jared was an open book. He was never going to be okay if he weren’t allowed to just ‘be’ who he needed to be. The kid needed his offices, his pc’s and his workshop. That’s all. This pressure from everything else was imploding him. 

“Jared,” Jensen waited until the younger man looked up, “With everything you just told me, can you trust me to keep you safe from all the sharks...give you room to breathe and a reprieve from having to be in those meetings? Can you trust me to take care of all of that for you? Even with our relationship intermixed, can you feel right about this? I want ‘you’ most of all, but if we can swing both, do you want me in the equation?” 

Jared thought it over for only ten seconds, then blurted out, “Yes.” He nodded, “Yes, I can trust you,” then smiled softly, “and yes, I would like you to be in ‘every’ equation.” Funny, there were no panicky tendrils of doubt left in him. It was as if his soul just spoke for him. Jensen was elated inside. He got up and went around the table, offering his hands. 

Jared took them and stood up. Jensen’s hands slid around his waist and pulled him close. He gently moved the stray hairs back from Jared’s face with a soft smile, “I’m so glad to hear that because I’m not sure I could just let some other investor move in and hurt you without being an over protective ass...there’s just no way I could let that happen with the way I feel about you.” 

Jared leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you, Jensen,” he said softly. Jensen had no barriers at the moment to the sweet affectionate gratitude in Jared’s eyes. This man was thanking him? “I’m the lucky one, Jare. And it’s going to be alright. I promise you.” Jared smiled and nodded, but Jensen suddenly turned serious, “I have to ask you something, though, and it’s important.” 

Jared pulled his head back worriedly, “What is it?” Jensen sighed, feigning concern, “Well, I need to know if that marinade is working cuz I’m really wanting to do some...uh,” Jensen flinched, as his comment was interrupted by Jared’s thump to his gut. Jared shook his head, then pulled Jensen in for a heated kiss. He definitely let him know either that marinade was a hit, or it didn’t matter. 

Jared’s wet heat hit Jensen like an explosion of molten lava. Mouths opened wide, hot tongues exchanged lingering tastes of beer and spices. Their hands pulled their bodies as close as possible, the eagerness to get at each other overbearing. They broke to breathe, but in between they devoured each other’s taste and feel, pushing harder, aggressively seeking ways to climb into each other’s skin. 

Jensen felt himself hit the table from behind, Jared’s forcefulness pushing him to lean back. Unfortunately, in his haste to feel any friction at all against his unbelievably rock hard cock, he pulled Jared hard against him and managed to knock over both beer bottles with his elbows. “Fuck,” Jensen blurted, as Jared instantly pulled him up so he wouldn’t get soaked. They quickly dabbed napkins in the mess, then left the wet heap to continue their oral assault. 

Jared turned Jensen, then began backing him toward the bedroom. Tongues danced, sliding, thrusting, tasting and desperately hungry for even more. They fell on the bed, Jared on top, both shook and moaned when their cocks touched. “God, Jensen,” Jared’s exhaled response joined Jensen’s, “Fuck, you feel good.” 

Jared sat up and pulled his shirt off. Jensen leaned up and did the same. He smoothed his hands over the sculpted chest, as Jared leaned over him and kissed him hard. Jared’s hips thrusted down in rhythmic motions, rubbing their cocks together. “I’m gonna come,” Jensen managed to mumble, breathing and licking everything within his reach, “Oh fuck, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.” His hips push up hard, matching Jared’s, escalating things too fast. 

“Come inside me,” Jared’s plea was the only thing able to penetrate Jensen’s lust filled haze. He growled, as he pushed the younger man over, almost angry in his movements. This kid was too fucking hot, and Jensen didn’t have time to stave off his own need. He roughly pulled off his own shorts, then pulled down Jared’s, kissing down his neck, leaving a hot trail of saliva. He sucked on the gorgeous nipples, feeling them harden to taught peaks as Jared cried out. His fingers curled and tightened in Jensen’s hair. 

Jensen glanced down and saw Jared’s red angry cock, leaking and ready to blow it’s load. He tore his mouth away for enough seconds to grab the lube from the nightstand and a condom. He’d never fidgeted so fast with the damn things before. He dropped it twice, his hands shaking with utter need. Christ, Jared was gyrating, lithely moving his needy crotch and rubbing his long legs against Jensen’s hips. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” Jensen stopped to breathe. He was leaning on one hand, poised over Jared’s body with one hand on his dick, staring at the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid eyes on. Jared’s legs were raised and bent, exposing the hole of Jensen’s dreams. Jensen had to hold himself a few seconds, squeeze hard to slow it down. Goddammit, the kid was gonna kill him. 

Jensen prepped him, using his lubed finger to circle the hole. He watched Jared’s face, exhaling in rapture, as he pushed his way in. The erotic response, as Jensen moved his finger in and out slowly was almost his undoing. He fucked him slow for a few minutes, feeling the walls of Jared’s channel contract and squeeze. Christ, his dick couldn’t wait to get in there. He added a second finger, then worked up to three, gradually stretching Jared’s insides while enjoying the hot as fuck cries and moans coming from him. 

Jensen lined himself up. He pushed his cock against the opening and grunted gustily as it slipped inside past the ring. He paused there with an, “Oh christ,” his eyes rolled up from the thousands of pleasure filled sparks shooting straight from his dick. Jared breathed hard, lifted his legs further by his knees, spreading himself wider. He held Jensen’s eyes. When the older man opened his eyes, Jared ordered, “Fuck me.” 

Jensen pushed his cock in deeper and they cried out. After that, he couldn’t stop. He thrust again and again, hearing Jared’s cries and watching the way he leaned his head back. The intensity, the feel of that hot wet vice squeezing and milking his sensitive cock was chasing an orgasm that was instantly within reach. Jensen fucked him hard, angling just right, slamming that prostate and hearing Jared scream each time. 

He leaned forward, taught with tension, hooking his elbows underneath the younger man’s knees and folding him practically in half. He thrust hard, grunting with desperation, kissing Jared’s open screaming mouth, shoving his tongue inside. ‘Oh god,’ this was fucking owning him. Jensen sat up, moved his left hand to Jared’s dick and began ramming fast hard thrusts into the man’s prostate while rubbing his dick. 

“Aaah god!” Jared screamed, as he tightened his fingers hard in the bed sheets. “JENSEN YES!” He curled up with his head back, closed his eyes and came. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,” he screamed and clenched down so hard Jensen had to shove his dick hard to stay inside. “FUCK,” he barked, seeing Jared’s beautiful orgasm and feeling his own sparking, “UUUHHHHHHHH,” he bellowed deep and loud, exploding with unbelievable orgasmic intensity. 

The lovers grunted and spasmed, riding shock waves of ecstasy for several seconds. Jared collapsed first, still quivering while desperately trying to catch his breath. Jensen spasmed through a few more aftershocks before releasing to collapse on top of the younger man. They both struggled for oxygen, Jared barely able to move his hands to rest on Jensen’s sweaty back. Jensen’s forehead nestled in the kid’s neck. 

Jensen moaned, as Jared’s fingers gently started rubbing circles behind his shoulder blades. He lifted his head sluggishly and kissed the swollen lips, while taking in the absolutely lovely post orgasmic dreamy look in Jared’s eyes. Jared smiled sweetly, and Jensen had to kiss him again, his tongue lazily sliding around to perform a follow up taste. Jensen pulled back to rest on his elbows and used his left hand to smooth back Jared’s gorgeous locks. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, to which Jared rolled his eyes and snarked, “You’re not focusing.” They kissed a few more minutes until Jensen finally rolled off the bed to discard the condom. When he returned to the bed, he paused for a minute to observe the long limbed adonis who was now laying on his stomach. Jensen laid down and ran his hand up the smooth legs, circled around the perfect butt cheeks, then up Jared’s back. 

“Mmm,” he shook his head and moaned appreciatively. Jared smiled sweetly with his head laying on the pillow, his arms holding it from underneath. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, leaned close to his ear and licked one swipe. At Jared’s sharp inhale, he asked, “Do you mind if I play for awhile?” 

Jensen’s tongue slid inside Jared’s ear, as the younger man’s eyes closed with a soft whispery cry. “Oh..god no,” his breathy response egged Jensen’s movements to crawl over the beautiful body and begin tasting everything he wanted. Jared’s ears and behind them were an obvious ‘hot’ zone, so Jensen spent time licking and sucking there. He spent time on the back of his neck, eliciting many of the same sounds of pleasure as that massage. 

When Jensen sat up on his haunches, taking his own weight upon his thighs so as not to crush Jared too much, he ran his hands all over the smooth back. The widened shoulders and tapered rib cage, down to the small of Jared’s back, were absolutely perfectly constructed. He was literally taking his liberty, and the kid didn’t mind, by the way he was moaning his appreciation. 

Jensen moved down to the perfect ass and kissed both sides before running his hot tongue in circles over them. He swore he could feel Jared’s tension at wanting to push back. Jensen sensed Jared’s need had been awakened again. His own was always there, but his dick was a bit slower on the return cycle than Jared’s...he knew it would get there soon. This was Jared, after all. 

Jensen pushed his tongue into Jared’s intimate crack, sliding it past the ring and along the crack until he circled the perineum. He sucked and wiggled his tongue, now enjoying louder moans of pleasure coming from is lover. Jensen nudged his legs apart, giving him a few extra inches of space to work with. His tongue continued it’s assault, circling and sliding back toward Jared’s swollen outer rim. 

Jensen kissed the shiny crinkly skin, licked around the edge and wiggled his tongue back and forth over the hole. Jared’s gusty cries became louder, as his knees pushed against the bedding to raise his ass up of it’s own accord. “Oh god,” he breathed, “yes,” Jared’s plea was answered when Jensen took his two ass cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart. He blew hot air onto the quivering hole, causing Jared to cry out in abandon. 

Jensen licked a few more swipes, then shoved his tongue into the sensitive cavern, lightly grazing his teeth on the rim. “Oooohgoddd,” Jared cried out, over and over, pushing back, as he was pushed to new heights of stimulation. Jensen’s tongue was hot and wet, it was soothing, but wiggling an arousing pattern at the same time. His teeth were barely sliding themselves on his skin. 

Jared pushed back, and pushed back, carefully gentle but unable to fight the desire for deeper penetration. Jensen knew what he needed. Jared felt a finger sliding in, next to the tongue, only deeper. He was beyond any coherent control. His hips raised up further, pushing back, begging, as Jensen fucked his finger in and out, along with his tongue. He pushed his tongue in deep and slid his finger to the front, pushing the padded side toward the little bundle of nerves where Jared’s prostate lie. 

Sparks ignited. He cried out. He fucked himself back. Jared’s cries came one after the other, he screamed, he pushed back harder and Jensen met him with his own pressure. “FUCK JENSEN,” Jared screamed, “OH GOD FUCK,” he’d never felt anything like this. “Mmmm,” Jensen moaned deep sending vibrations of approval through Jared’s sensitive nerve endings. 

“FUCK, I’M COMING! OH GOD!” Jared lost his rhythm, overtaken by shaking pleasure, as his body reached it’s peak and he came hard. “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh,” he bore down hard, screaming into the pillow, spasming violently with each wave of powerful pleasure. He grunted over and over into the pillow, Jensen’s pressure on his prostate forcing prolonged spasms until finally his body released him from the powerful clenches of his orgasm. 

Jensen gently removed his tongue and finger, kissing the swollen glistening hole, still wet from all the activity, then kissed the surrounding butt cheeks and rubbed them with his hands. He sat up, climbed onto Jared’s ass and sat on haunches while rubbing his hands all over the beautiful back. Jensen tilted his head slightly to get a look at Jared’s hidden face, currently slack with his mouth half open and barely able to breathe from the pillow. 

Jensen snickered, quite proud of himself, as he moved up to lay half over the younger man with his arm around him and a bent leg resting over his. Jensen watched Jared’s face in all it’s slackened peaceful beauty. He wasn’t snoring, but he seemed to be in a daze, so Jensen happily nestled in close and gently brushed the hair aside from the one eye he could see. 

About two hours later, Jared stirred, rousing Jensen out of his post orgasmic nap. He draped himself further over Jared, as much as he could, in case the younger man was cold. Jared lifted his head, yawned, and sluggishly blinked his eyes open. He glanced around, then back at Jensen, who snickered softly and smoothed the messy hair back again. 

Jared seemed sleepy and relaxed. Jensen thought he was cute as hell. As soon as Jared felt a brain cell kick on, he said in distaste, “I’m gross.” Jensen argued with a smirk, “You could never be gross.” He began kissing Jared’s shoulder, “Are you sticky?” Jared nodded, “I’m probably stuck to the bedspread. I’m sorry I should have pulled it off before we...kinda went nuts.”

Jensen smirked while kissing the smooth skin. He moved to the just underneath Jared’s jaw, noticing the younger man adjusted his face to accommodate him, “No need. You’re welcome to come all over anything I’ve got, baby...any time.” Jared grinned, feeling ridiculously giddy, and maybe he blushed a little, like he was twelve. Jensen pulled back and kissed his lips first, then said, “I’ll be right back and I’ll help you.” 

Jared yelled out, “I need a shower.” Jensen answered from the bathroom, “Nah, you don’t, it’s late...I got this.” He returned with two hand towels, hot and wet from the faucet. He coaxed Jared to turn over and giggled when Jared rolled his eyes and sighed at the way the bedspread followed him. He was indeed, stuck in a gooey mess. Luckily, he’d been laying on it for two hours and it hadn’t been able to dry. It was just a thick goo at the moment. 

Jensen peeled the cover back and laid the hot cloths on his lover, who inhaled sharply from the heat. Within seconds, he relaxed, as Jensen rubbed him completely clean, even shoving one rag between his cheeks to clean off any drainage. Jensen went to put the towels in the hamper, then returned and pulled the bedspread completely off with Jared raising himself to assist. Jensen wadded it in the corner, then pulled down the rest of the sheets and blanket. 

He asked Jared, “Do you want anything from the kitchen?” Jared said, “Maybe a water?” Jensen grinned and kissed him, “Right back.” He returned with two water bottles. Each drank half a bottle then set the them aside. They snuggled back into the center of the bed, completely naked and warm against each other. Jensen pulled the covers up around them, as they kissed soft and loving for a few minutes. They fell asleep side by side, arms and one leg interlocked, faces within inches of one another.

Chapter Eleven - Back to Reality 

The next few days were filled with as much island living as the lovers could squeeze into their last week. Jared’s security had arrived and been placed in another bungalow. He took Jensen with him to brief them, including Jensen in a conference with Hank. Jensen assessed the situation and Jared’s team closely, finally deciding he liked them. Jared’s safety seemed to be their greatest concern and they weren’t distracted. 

Jensen notified his own security team that they would be coordinating with Jared’s and provide double coverage on the return flight. They would use Jensen’s private jet and avoid the preplanned commercial flights Jared had booked. Hank had been screening the social media and tabloids for pictures, but hadn’t seen anything malicious yet. 

Jared began to comprehend what a mess, or multiple messes, he would be in if he hadn’t decided to trust Jensen. Hank had traced the wayward photographers to be currently employed by Braxton Cullis, an investment firm that had approached TerraGen three times. Their backgrounds with references hadn’t been too promising, so Hank had refused meetings. 

Jared shook his head tiredly and sighed, “I’m so tired of this crap.” Jensen put a hand on his back, “We got this, okay?” After the day of security plans, the lovers went on a fishing excursion. Jared learned more than he ever thought he’d know about how to work nets and gauge which fish to keep and to throw back. They finished the day with a huge fish fry on the beach. There were other participants and everyone was nice and friendly. It was a great way to forget everything else for awhile. 

The next evening, Jensen took Jared for a night out. When he first suggested a place, Jared was astonished, “Dancing? Really?” Jared’s look of unsure disbelief was cute. Jensen kissed him, “Sure..or we can just eat and listen to the music. We don’t have to dance.” Jared mumbled, while Jensen kissed his neck, “Well, I’m not very skilled at dancing.” Jensen mumbled, “Really.” He returned to Jared’s lips, “You seem to have really good rhythm in other things.” 

Jared giggled, causing Jensen to smile. Jared sighed with a smirk, “Alright, I’ll try it...but I really do suck.” Jared laughed out loud when Jensen grinned knowingly, “Do you now...well, I’m sure you’re pretty damn good at that too.” 

It was good to laugh. Spending the next few hours being driving to an off site restaurant and night club was just what Jared needed. They watched fire dancers, enjoyed delicious seafood and tried a floor lesson of Rumba moves before the dance floor came alive for the rest of the crowd. They had done really well in their lesson, but when the music started and Jared met his eyes, Jensen slipped his arms around his waist, “I’m not so sure we can do this as partners. You dance like that against ‘me’ and I’m gonna come on that dance floor.” 

Jared’s dick stood at attention. He felt his pulse skyrocket as he zero’d in on Jensen’s lips, “Goddammit Jen, you’re making me hard. Everyone’s gonna see,” he bitched, glancing between Jensen’s lips and his eyes. Jensen grinned knowingly, “Well, now you’ve done it. Mine’s growing too now that yours is out there.” Jared sighed. They stayed close together, swaying gently as if to their own tune, but avoided breaking apart to enter the dance floor. 

Everyone was practicing their gyrating groin moves, having a great time, while they stayed put trying to will their libido’s to relax. They rubbed hands over each other’s backs, lovingly, enjoying the closeness and affection. They finally sat down again, deciding things were not going to go completely down, but were at least softened enough to sit close and share a dessert. 

Something with ice cream and syrup arrived, a honeycomb looking cookie stuck in the side and it was lit it on fire by their waiter. Both lovers jumped back slightly at the flame, then laughed. By the time they returned to Jared’s bungalow, it was after midnite. They were still giggling at the mistakes they had made during their dance lesson, tipsy beyond help after the massive fruity drinks that kept coming to the table. 

They fell into bed, still giggling, both marveling at how free they felt. Jensen turned to click on the fireplace, bringing a blue glow to the room, then he turned to Jared. Jared rolled to face him, bracing his head up with his elbow. Jensen confessed, “I’ve had good days, Jare, but I’ve ‘never’ felt this happy. I want you to know, that’s what being around you does for me.” Jared stared into his eyes for a moment. He responded, “Me too. This is something I ‘never’ expected to find in my lifetime.” 

Jensen grinned, “How’s your dick doing?” Jared guffawed, caught off guard, “Well since you asked, I think it’s a little drunk.” Jensen giggled, “Thank god, mine’s wilted and I was too embarrassed to admit it to my young studmuffin.” Jared laughed, arguing, “We’re only four years apart, you dork. And mine’s processing an overload of those fruity things too.” Jensen added, “And we pack tomorrow.” 

Jared groaned with a tortured look on his face, “Ohnooooo, do we have to?” Jensen watched him with a grin, “Well well, look at that whine...oh and here come the puppy dog eyes....even in this low lighting I can see their power.” Jared punched him in the stomach, light enough to not hurt him, but hard enough to force a grunt from him. Jensen feigned his complaint, “Hey, watch the goods.” 

Jared giggled, “I’ll always watch the goods, baby.” Jensen rolled himself on top of a giggling Jared. He kissed him, grinning while doing it, then stared at him for a few seconds. “You’re an adorable little shit, you know,” he said, laughing in surprise as Jared pushed him over and landed on top of him. “I’m anything but little,” Jared added, then allowed all his weight to squish Jensen into the sheets. 

Jensen faked shortness of breath, “God...can’t breathe, it’s that dessert you ate most of it.” Jared punched his gut again, forcing another grunt, as he giggled, “I did not, you ate just as much as I did.” He turned serious, “Are you really squished, I’m almost two hundred pounds.” Jensen rubbed his hand up and down Jared’s back lovingly, grinning, “Of course not. I’m over two hundred, so bring it on. In fact, your body is required to lay on me multiple times per week.” 

They kissed for awhile, Jared finally moving over to the side, laying half over Jensen with his head snuggled over the man’s chest. “Mmmm,” Jensen moaned sleepily, “I like this.” Jared mumbled “M’too,” as he allowed himself to drift. Just before losing himself to dreamland, he realized he was definitely in love with this man. There was no question. He thought he should probably tell him that soon.

The next day they went for a barefoot run on the beach, used the tennis courts, played pool, went for another island shopping trip, and took their time walking the beach before they went into their bungalows and packed for the return trip. Jared had spoken to Hank and things seemed eerily quiet, but the plan for full security was still intact. It was odd, knowing someone might have taken pictures, yet no one had seen them in cheap tabloids yet. 

The morning came too quickly and soon they were both on Jensen’s plane, headed back to reality. Both men had left sizable surprise tips for their attendants in their rooms. They knew their gratuities were not required and would probably be refused, so they left them on the bed pillows. When they discovered they had both done the same thing, they once again marveled at how much they seemed to think alike. 

Jared’s security rode with them to the main island, then joined Jensen’s for the longer flight. When they arrived at Austin, there were long black cars waiting. Hank had covered everything and no reporters were to be found. Jensen had rerouted their flight plan to the smaller Executive airport because it was more discreet. It seemed to have worked. 

Jared sighed as he closed his eyes. The moment had arrived when Jensen needed to fly off to his hub in Chicago and leave Jared in Austin. For only knowing the man two weeks, Jared was overwhelmed with how big of a lump he had in his gut. Jensen put a hand on his thigh, then asked everyone to get out of the car and give them a few minutes. 

As soon as they were alone, he pulled Jared’s cheek to face him, “I know it’s gonna be hard, but I have ‘you’ to look forward to after all of this. And believe me, that is a prize I will not be wasting one second on losing. I’ll be working that proposal up and rearranging my central offices to Austin, finding a penthouse to rent near you and anything else I need to make my move here solid by the time I see you.” 

Jared smiled softly, “I can’t wait. God, I’m going to miss you.” His eyes showed all the dreaded anguish he was feeling at Jensen having to go. Jensen kissed him. He smoothed the hair back, looked into the beautiful hazel sad eyes, “Me too. I’m gonna miss you like crazy. Please sleep and eat...please don’t work yourself so hard you forget to do those things, okay?” Jared nodded absently. He nestled his cheek into Jensen’s hand. 

Jared backed out of the car, knowing if he stayed any longer it was just going to be harder to leave. He walked toward the other vehicle with his security trailing him. When one of them opened the door for him, Jensen called him from behind, “Jared.” The techie genius turned to see Jensen walk quickly toward him. Jared jumped into his arms and enjoyed one last loving embrace. The tightness of Jensen’s arms seemed to ease some of the pain of losing him for the next two weeks. When they pulled back, they kissed once more, then pulled away with a last squeeze of hands. 

Chapter Twelve/Final- Sealing the Deal 

Jared headed straight for his office after he and Jensen parted. The patch he had taken care of while on vacation needed a permanent fix so it was a perfect way to bury himself in work. For the next seven days, he drowned himself in distractions, attacking some other big ticket items Hank had saved for him. 

Jensen called him every night. Each time he heard his voice, it was as if coils of barbed wire loosened their grip on his insides and fell away. Jensen’s voice calmed him. He would fill him in on everything he had accomplished during each day, all the steps that had been completed toward their future plans. 

Tonight, Jensen called later than usual. He’d warned it would be late, so Jared stayed in his workshop writing formulas. The older man’s voice greeted him, “Tell me you’re not working.” Jared smiled into the phone, “I can’t.” Jensen’s voice was laced with it’s own smile, “Are you still missing me or have you come to your senses and run off with some other half way decent looking admirer?” 

Jared rolled his eyes with a soft mocking laugh, “Like there’s anyone in your league, Ackles and you’re far above just decent looking...of course I still miss you...terribly. This has been the slowest fucking two weeks of all time.” Jensen responded, “And you’re laying in bed, right, ‘not’ hunched over a desk working?” Jared hesitated until he heard the older man sigh, “Baby it’s midnite.” 

The soft admonishment in his lover’s voice wasn’t threatening, at all. Jared felt saturated with loving warmth and concern. He finally admitted, “Well, I can’t sleep...my bed’s cold.” Jensen sighed, “I know, mine too. Are you in your lab?” Jared answered, “Yes.” Jensen listened to him yawn hugely, “Did you eat today?” Jared thought about that... “Yeah...I think Katie brought me something.” Jensen sighed, “You went home last night, right? Like we talked about?” 

When Jared didn’t immediately answer, Jensen pushed, “Baby, we talked about this. You said you would go home and rest.” Jared responded, “I’m sorry. I meant to, I really did.” Jensen sighed again. He couldn’t ‘wait’ to get there and make sure his lover didn’t to do this to himself. For now, he changed the subject, “Tomorrow’s gonna be busy. I’ve got the proposal team meeting with me about TerraGen. It’s going to be an all day assignment. I happen to know a little about the company lead and he’s a particular one so I’ve built a whole team...requires some extra work, ya know?” 

Jared’s anxiety had been on overload about this business venture but he had to keep reminding himself he was safe with Jensen. This wasn’t the past. He smiled affectionately, “Oh...yeah, I hear he’s different.” Jensen grinned into the phone, “I hear he’s hot.” Jared’s giggle made him smile. The younger man responded, “Well, I’m not sure about that.” 

Jensen added, “I think I’m gonna work my way in...see if he’ll let me sample the goods. I hear he likes Star Trek, so he must be okay.” Jared giggled again, his blushing dimples in full affect. Jensen could almost picture it, as the kid responded, “Well, I’m not sure he’ll be so easy, you know. I hear he’s met somebody that’s got him all distracted.” 

The next morning went to shit. Hank called Jared early in the morning to tell him the pictures had finally hit tabloids. The company behind them filed an unfair practice grievance against TerraGen for it’s CEO becoming involved with a prospective competitive investor, claiming that was why they were never given a chance to bid their own proposal. They were demanding compensation and a public apology. 

Jared knew the complaints wouldn’t stick, but things like this were enough to tarnish reputations if they weren’t handled the right way. He fucking ‘hated’ this bullshit. Hank went to work fast, trying to beef up a layer of defense against such a claim. Jared tried to continue his work, but was way too distracted with the threat. His integrity was so important to him. He hated that some grease ball was trying to soil his reputation, once again, because they didn’t get their way. The reports on line weren’t holding anything back, of course. They brought up all the old dirt, striking painful nerves just to make the headlines more exciting.

Jensen called right after Hank. He could hear the strain in his lover’s voice. “Take deep breaths, okay? This isn’t going anywhere.” Jared knew he should calm down, it was just the humiliation of that past situation amplifying this situation. He’d worked so hard to get past that ugly place and he really didn’t need this. Jensen didn’t need to partner with someone that had this kind of baggage, either. 

Within the next twenty four hours, things suddenly grew quiet. Most websites dropped the pictures, only two keeping them posted. It was eery how the gossip seemed to just stop. Jared searched everywhere and couldn’t find a drop of mention from yesterday’s big story. ‘What the hell,’ he thought to himself, after not sleeping and not eating over this, it just disappeared. 

Hank strolled in very late in the day and dropped tiredly into Jared’s visitor chair. When Jared looked up, he noticed the shit eating grin. “What?” Hank leaned forward, “So...an investment firm purchased the dominant shareholder of our complaining dickwads overnight. The new buyer took control over the Board and fired their legal staff, their two exec’s and withdrew the case against us. As of right now, there is no complaint and those pictures have been removed, one website after the next.” 

Jared stared open mouthed. He leaned back in his chair stunned, then argued softly, “There’s still a couple sites.” Hank said, “They’ll drop them. Just give it a minute.” Jared stared at him. Hank’s shit eating smirk remained. Jared’s brain quickly tried to process what just happened. His mind landed on the memory of Jensen’s protective behavior in the bar after they’d met, then on the beach when the high tide was in...the reassurances Jensen gave him that he would do everything he had to keep Jared safe in the business world. ‘I’ll be goddamned.’ 

Later that night, Jared answered the phone while laying in bed, “Are you alright? You have to be exhausted.” Jensen countered, “Of course I’m alright. I get to see my sexy as fuck techie god in a few days. Yes, I’m tired, but it’s been a productive twenty four hours.” Jared responded, “That’s the fucking understatement. I can’t believe you did all that. Jensen, I don’t know how to ever thank you.” 

Jensen relaxed back into his own bedding, “You have to admit, those pictures of us were pretty hot. We look damn good together.” Jared snickered softly, shaking his head, “I suppose.” He became serious, “Jensen no one’s ever done something like that for me.” Jensen snorted, “It’s nothing. Protecting my future investment, that’s all. It was purely selfish motivaton, I assure you.” 

Jared could hear the smile in his lover’s voice. Just to give Jensen something to look forward to, he countered, “Well, it’ll be selfishly motivating when I ride your dick in that new penthouse you rented, I assure you. Hurry up and get here, Ackles.” 

Jensen hung up that night with the hard on of the century. He was hell bent on bulldozing through the final preparations for the move to Austin. The day of the meeting finally came. Everyone arrived in three piece suits and ties from Jensen’s side. They entered the third floor suite foyer and checked in with the receptionist. She showed them to the conference room and provided them with a fresh ice water pitcher and cups. 

There was a fresh pot of strong coffee next to them, along with various cookies and pastries. Jensen grinned inwardly. For someone who hated PR, marketing and business meetings, Jared sure had a team that understood the comforts of home. ‘Or maybe this is just for ‘our’ meeting,’ he thought. 

Jensen couldn’t control his double take. Though Jared’s accompanying team wore suits, the genius, himself, wore soft faded torn jeans, a skin tight white t-shirt and a dark grey blazer over it. Goddamned distraction is what that was. He looked like fucking sex on a stick. That blazer matched his stunning grey eyes perfectly. 

As the groups exchanged greetings, Jensen’s hand lingered at bit longer on Jared’s and pulled him in to whisper, “Is this how you dress for every meeting because those fucking jeans should be illegal.” Jared glanced at the others to make sure they hadn’t heard. He took his seat with a quick backward glance at his lover’s possessive stare. 

The meeting went better than any in TerraGen’s history. Jared realized it wasn’t only because he already trusted Jensen, it was also because his team wasn’t about pushing their pitch like salesmen. Jensen took a turn at presenting. Jared sat poised in his seat, as his lover presented the pyramid shaped organization chart Jensen’s company had designed for him. He’d never seen anything so open and accommodating...ever. He’d never seen incredible details drawn out like this. That suit hit Jensen in all the right places, too. 

Jared smiled inwardly, so goddamn proud. This presentation had to have killed half of Jensen’s staff to get it perfect in two week’s time. He sensed Hank looking at him. The other man was obviously impressed too...and a little shocked. After Jensen was done, he invited them to take their time looking through the proposal, make any notations they’d like to discuss and then he offered to leave the room. 

Jensen’s team followed Katie out, leaving the door shut behind them. Jared’s accounting and legal team dove into the proposal without hesitation. Jared sipped coffee and flipped open his own copy of the agreement. He had to admit, the size of his company after Jensen’s five year plan was pretty overwhelming. It would be terrifying with anybody else, but Jensen’s plan was easy to understand...it was honest, with full explanations of where the partnerships would be, who had the end decision power, Jared, and the source of supply and requirements. No hidden agendas. 

Jared was engrossed in page two hundred and eight, about half way through, when he felt a sudden flood of anxiety. The words on the page were jumping out at him. ‘Hiring 180’, ‘HR expansion’, ‘additional workplaces’, ‘backgrounds’, ‘assistant executive officers’. What if this was a big mistake? What if he and Jensen went to shit? What if he disappointed Jensen somehow, produced something that was just crap and he lost business? Jared began sweating, thinking horrible things about fucking up his next upgrade and how that would let Jensen down. 

“JARED,” the sound of Hank’s voice startled him out of his panic attack for the moment. Hank ordered him, “Kid, go to your office. Drink water. Breathe.” Jared nodded numbly, then left the room. He took the stairs up to his office on the top floor. As he kicked the door shut behind him, he was already ripping the jacket off and tossing it on a chair. He leaned on the window sill for a moment. 

Jared pulled out his phone and text Jensen. Within minutes, Jared heard the soft knock at the door. Katie was down on the conference level so Jared knew exactly who it was. “Come in,” he called out. Jensen closed the door behind him and stood quietly for a moment before moving up behind Jared. 

“Jare,” Jensen’s soft inquiry filled his senses. Jared’s panicky brain instantly recognized his anchor in all this. He turned, took Jensen’s face between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed with frantic longing, desperate to relearn everything they had missed. After several minutes of drinking their fill, they pulled back enough to rest foreheads against each other and breathe. 

Jensen smoothed Jared’s hair back, “Fuck, I missed you.” He kissed his forehead. Jared responded, “I missed you too,” keeping his grip on the older man’s lapel’s. Jensen pulled back, cupped Jared’s cheeks between his palms, “I’m here now.” Jared nodded. After a pause, Jensen added, “It’s going to be okay.” Jared nodded again. Jensen added again, “Because it’s you and me at the center of it.” 

Jared pulled back, his troubled eyes still looked worried, so Jensen nudged him, “That ‘so’ does not look like you believe me.” Jared feigned a soft smile, “Sorry, it’s just...what if I fuck up? What if you’re stuck with a partner who can’t make the upgrades stick, or what if the second generation sucks? I mean I’ve already started it, but if...” “Whoa stop,” Jensen interjected. 

He stared for a few seconds, “You’ve started working on the ‘SECOND’ generation? Christ, Jared, we haven’t even expanded the workforce to get the ‘FIRST’ one out to everyone. You know my whole proposal today was all about the existing product.” Jared stared. Jensen continued, “You know, you ‘will’ be commandeered to sleep and eat AND take vacations, Mr. Genius, when I’m working with you.” 

Jared tilted his head, “IF”. Jensen said, “Yes, IF, you sign that contract. Even if you don’t, love, I’m dragging you to that penthouse three buildings down on a regular basis.” Jared looked down with a shy smile. Jensen continued, “I’m sure if you lose your creative mojo in the workshop, you’ll still be hot as fuck.” Jared snickered, finally looking up with an eye roll. Jensen looked quite proud of himself for bringing the kid out of his panic. 

***Two hours later***

The sounds of skin rhythmically slapped over and over. Gusty cries escalating in volume, as two lovers covered in sweat braced themselves on their knees in front of a marble fireplace. Jensen pounded into the perfect white hot heat, the tightness of Jared’s ass driving him forcefully toward orgasm. 

With Jensen’s arm tight around his waist, Jared’s prostate exploded in exquisite bursts of pleasure with every thrust. He pushed back, begging, gripping Jensen’s thigh hard with one hand, leaving little red welts. The other hand gripped the arm around him. The deal had been signed. A few changes were made, light arguments about Jared’s security were amended, then the parties were released to leave while Legal drew up the finals. 

The two multi-millionaires escaped security and fled to the new penthouse. The bed would be next. Right now, the plush white carpet in front of the fireplace needed breaking in. Jensen took the sweat soaked hair and pulled Jared’s head back. He fucked him fast and hard. Jared screamed, “FUCK YES...YES,” as Jensen’s hand left his hair and reached around to pump his dick. It was too much. 

Jared’s orgasm burst free, his scream of absolute pleasure echoing in the partially furnished penthouse, Jensen’s hoarse shout followed close behind. “UH...FUCK...FUCK...JAAARREED.” The two lovers rocked and spasmed, groans of abandoned ecstasy repeating themselves over and over until they gentled. The came down to the floor, a little ungracefully, as they landed sideways on the fur rug, Jensen still attached. 

Minutes later, their breathing returned to normal, Jared slightly turned his head to receive Jensen’s kiss. He pulled his softening cock from it’s home and laid himself half over Jared, as he rolled on his back. There was peace in those light grey beautiful eyes, a relaxed giddiness which sparkled when Jared smiled dreamily. Jensen smiled with his own post orgasmic dizziness. “You feel better?” 

Jensen’s question was not delivered without some smugness, but Jared rolled his eyes and giggled, “What do you think?” They kissed, then Jared rolled into Jensen. The older man ran his hands through his hair, “I can’t believe you agreed to our security practices for top executive staff.” Jared spoke into Jensen’s chest, “Mm...well, I’ll just ditch them, anyway.” Jensen sighed. He knew he would have his hands full. 

 

***The End*** 

I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Winter Season to you.


End file.
